Malfoy Problem
by AlexSmiley
Summary: Kliknite a uvidíte ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Poznámka autora**

**Ahojte! **** Už je to nejaký ten piatok, čo som sem naposledy niečo pridala, tak som si povedala, že je na čase to zmeniť. Pracujem na novej fanfiction, ktorá bude o niečo dospelejšia ako SwY a tiež trochu iná, keďže príbeh bude rozprávaný z dvoch pohľadov. Mám ju rozpracovanú,- hotová ani zďaleka nie je- ale verím, že ak bude záujem, tak ju rýchlo dokončím. **

**Tu je také menšie info o čom asi bude ;) **

Americké Las Vegas, robí aj zo slušných ľudí hriešnikov. Dosť jasne sa o tom presvedčí aj Hermiona, keď sa po jednej šialenej, alkoholu plnej noci zobudí v neznámej posteli s totálnou hmlou v hlave. Aby toho nebolo málo, vedľa nej leží jej najneobľúbenejšia osoba z Rokfortských čias, Draco Malfoy. Hermiona je v šoku, ako sa mohla tak spustiť a skončiť v posteli práve s Malfoyom?! Ďalšiu ranu dostane, keď si na ruka zbadá snubný prsteň, ktorý tam deň predtým určite nebol. Prsteň je však začarovaný, aby sa dal zvliecť až po desiatich rokoch manželstva. Minister mágie im však s proti kúzlom nepomôže, namiesto toho ich odsúdi na nechcené manželstvo. Hermiona a Draco sú tak nútení žiť šesť mesiacov pod jednou strechou a pred celým svetom sa tváriť, že sú bláznivo zamilovaní. V ich prípade to nemôže skončiť inak než katastrofou...

**Tak čo, dostatočne som vás navnadila? ;) Premiéra novej kapitoly bude v piatok 3. októbra, okolo 17:00! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Poznámka autora**

**Sľubovaná premiéra je konečne tu! :D Tešíte sa? Ja neskutočne! Stuck with You ste prijali kladne a ja si úprimne želám, aby to tak bolo aj s Malfoy Problem. Viem, že Dramione nie je práve každého šálok kávy, ani môj nie, ale dúfam, že vás to neodradí a omrknete túto story. Prajem príjemné čítanie a dúfam, že sa bude páčiť **

**1 . **

Hermiona

**D**eň, keď sa môj život drasticky obrátil hore nohami sa začal rovnako ako každý iný. Bol začiatok júla, 27 stupňov, slnko príjemne hrialo... S Ginny, Lunou a mojou kolegyňou z práce, Hayley, sme si užívali zaslúžené voľno a pofľakovali sa po Šikmej uličke, Oxfort Street a rôznych iných nákupných štvrtiach. Krátko po dvanástej sa Ginny konečne rozhodla dať si pauzu, a tak sme zapadli do najbližšej kaviarne na šálku tekutej energie. Objednali sme si a keď sa čašník vzdialil, Ginny vytiahla z tašky fialové negližé, ktoré si kúpila.

„Už sa nemôžem dočkať kedy ma v tom Harry uvidí!" rozplývala sa. S Harrym sa vzali asi pred pol rokom a stále boli nechutne zamilovaní. Boli to moji najlepší priatelia a bola som za nich vážne šťastná, ale čoho bolo veľa, toho bolo veľa.

„Mala si si aj ty vziať jedno," otočila sa na mňa, „fialová ti ide k pleti aj vlasom." Prevrátila som nad ňou očami.

„Za prvé, do postele sa obliekam pohodlne a za druhé, s nikým nechodím, takže na čo sa obťažovať, keď ma v tom aj tak nikto nikdy neuvidí," odvetila som. „Je to zbytočné plytvanie peňazí."

Ginny si vzdychla a krútiac hlavou strčila odev späť do nákupnej tašky.

„Keby nebol Ron taký korunovaný idiot..." zamrmlala si Ginny popod nos.

„Prosím, nerozprávajme sa o ňom," vzdychla som a pomasírovala si spánky. Začínala ma bolieť hlava rovnako ako vždy, keď niekto spomenul meno Ron Weasley. Krátko po vojne sme spolu začali chodiť a bolo to to najkrajšie leto v mojom živote, ale potom prišiel september a ja som odišla do Rokfortu, aby som ukončila štúdium. Ron, aj s Harrym, zostal v Londýne pracovať ako auror a skočil po prvej sukni, ktorá sa objavila v jeho blízkosti. Keď som sa však cez Vianoce vrátila, tváril sa akoby nič a pokračovali sme vo vzťahu. Trvalo to do júla, dokým to už Harry nevydržal a vyklopil mi pravdu. S tým bastardom som sa hneď a zaraz rozišla, mala som aj chuť zlámať mu hnáty, ale nemala som na to silu. Odišla som za Ginny a plakala celý deň. Milovala som ho od štrnástich a on sa ku mne zachoval takto hnusne!

Priniesli nám kávu, ktorá prerušila moje bolestné úvahy o Ronovi a vďačne som po nej siahla a poriadne sa napila. Cítila som ako mi telo pomaly zaplavuje nová vlna energie.

„Takmer som zabudla," ozvala sa Ginny, „nezabudni, že dnes odchádzame do Vegas." Skoro som sa udusila kávou. _Vegas! _Do hája, vedela som, že som na niečo zabudla! Ginny si všimla môj výraz a zastonala. „Miona! Ako si na to mohla zabudnúť?!"

„Možno preto, že sme to vybavovali ešte pred vašou svadbou a odvtedy som musela ešte v práci prejsť kopu papierov!" Výlet do Las Vegas sme naplánovali ako oneskorené medové týždne, keďže Harry musel pracovať. Mal to byť výlet pre dvoch, ale obaja trvali na tom, že potrebujem zmenu prostredia a trochu sa odreagovať. Ron Weasley sa totiž pred šiestimi mesiacmi zasnúbil s Lavender Brownovou a Potterovci mali pocit, že sa s tým potrebujem vyrovnať niekde ďaleko od všetkých tých vecí, ktoré mi to pripomínajú. Musela som uznať, že mali pravdu, ani po toľkom čase som sa s tým nedokázala vysporiadať. Ron bol proste láska môjho života a vedomie, že je s niekým iným mi trhalo srdce.

„Vyzdvihneme ťa o pol piatej, prosím ťa, skús byť dovtedy pripravená."

Z nákupov sme sa vrátili pred treťou a ja som sa rýchlo vrhla na balenie. Spod postele som vytiahla veľký, modrý kufor, ktorý mal najlepšie časy už dávno za sebou, ale bolo to buď toto alebo starý, ošúchaný kufor z Rokfortu. Rozrazila som dvere neveľkého šatníka a napchala jeho obsah do kufra. Išli sme len na víkend, ale človek nikdy nevie, čo bude potrebovať. A navyše, nevlastnila som zase tak veľa oblečenia. K oblečeniu som ešte nahádzala hygienické potreby, pár kníh a nejaké veci do práce. No čo, som workoholička! Nikdy nie je na škodu začať s predstihom.

O štvrť na päť som už čerstvo osprchovaná a prezlečená netrpezlivo čakala pred vchodom do bytovky, kde som bývala. Bývala som v odľahlej štvrti, ďaleko od všetkých dotieravých reportérov, a podľa môjho názoru aj v najpriateľskejšej. Všetci moji muklovský susedia sa ku mne správali veľmi milo a s rešpektom.

„Dobrý deň, slečna Grangerová," milo ma pozdravil pán Barnes z dolného poschodia. Bol to už postarší pán, s vlasmi belšími ako sneh a pri chôdzi sa podopieral paličkou.

„Dobrý deň, pán Barnes," usmiala som sa naňho.

„Niekam odchádzate?" opýtal sa, keď si všimol ten obrí kufor. Prikývla som.

„Odchádzam na víkend s priateľmi do Vegas."

„Tak to prajem pekný výlet. A niekoho si tam nájdite." Usmial sa na mňa a pomalým krokom vošiel dnu. Keď už bol preč zagúľala som očami. Nechápala som prečo všetci chcú, aby som si niekoho našla- moja mama, Hayley, pán Barnes- vyhovovalo mi byť samej. Aspoň som sa nemusela báť ďalšieho sklamania.

Ginny a Harry prišli presne na čas a spolu sme odišli na letisko. Lietadlo odchádzalo o pätnásť minút neskôr. Sadla som si k oknu a zatiaľ čo sa tí dvaja cukrovali, vyzrela som von. Uvedomila som si, že sa celkom teším, že konečne niekam vypadnem. Už som sa začínala v Londýne dusiť. Každý ma tu pozná, vie kto som a čo som urobila, na každom kroku striehnu reportéri, a potom, všetko mi pripomína Rona. Celé tie dva roky, čo sme boli od seba som sa ho snažila vypudiť z hlavy a prestať naňho myslieť. Lenže to nešlo tak ľahko, pripadalo mi to, akoby bol hlboko zakorenení v mojom vnútri. Zakaždým, keď som sa o to pokúšala mi musela myseľ znova pripomenúť to všetko dobré, čo sme spolu zažili.

_Tak dosť, dievča, musíš konečne prestať myslieť na Ronalda Weasleyho. Ublížil ti, nechutne ťa využil, klamal ti! Nezaslúži si, aby si naňho myslela čo i len sekundu. Teraz si pekne užiješ výlet a možno aj stretneš nejakého amerického fešáka. _

Moje podvedomie malo pravdu. Ron bol minulosťou, kapitolou, ktorá sa skončila už dávno. Je na čase sústrediť sa na niečo iné. Ako napríklad na celý víkend v meste hriechu.

Zdriemla som si, prebudila som sa až keď sme elegantne pristáli na letisku v Las Vegas. Vyzdvihli sme si batožinu, naložili ju do taxíka, ktorý nás potom odviezol do nášho hotela. Celú jazdu som onemene civela von oknom. Všetko bolo také... žiarivé! Ulice boli lemované obrovskými, vysvietenými kasínami a hotelmi s veľkými bazénmi a podobnými atrakciami. Náš hotel sa volal The Palazzo a bol, jedným slovom, dych berúci. Bol ohromný, týčil sa do výšky, s presklenými oknami a v súmraku pôsobil akoby bol celý natretý zlatom. Vošli sme dnu, všetko to tam bolo také krásne! Nedokázala som to všetko hneď naraz spracovať.

Ginny a Harry mi podali kľúče od mojej izby. Bývali sme na piatom poschodí, dve izby od seba. Oni mali svoj kráľovský apartmán pre dvoch a ja svoj luxusný pre jedného. Trasúcimi rukami som si odomkla dvere a vošla dnu. Z toho pohľadu sa mi točila hlava. Obrovská dvojlôžková posteľ len a len pre mňa, vlastná priestranná obývačka so stolíkom plným najnovších čísel Sršňa, Čarodejky a Denného Proroka, kúpeľňa s plazmovým televízorom v rohu. Druhý televízor, oveľa väčší bol zase oproti posteli. Merlin, kde som sa to len ocitla, v inom vesmíre?! Musela som sa uštipnúť, aby som si bola istá či len nesnívam. Nie, je to skutočné. Rozbehla som sa a skočila do mäkkých a nádherne voňajúcich prikrývok. Tento výlet bude určite perfektný.

Ako veľmi som sa len mýlila.

Nezaťažovala som sa vybaľovaním, momentálne som sa chcela, čo najskôr rozhliadnuť po hoteli. Vytiahla som z kufra čierny top s priesvitnými rukávmi a žltú kanárikovú sukňu nad kolená. Nebol to celkom outfit od kasína...ale čo už. Nikdy som nebola šatový tip, za to sukní som mala požehnane. Kým som sa prezliekala cez otvorené balkónové dvere vletela dnu tmavosivá plamienka s Večerným Prorokom v pazúroch. Dala som jej maškrtu, vzala si noviny a odložila ich na stôl. Keď sa neskôr vrátim určite si prečítam, čo je nové v čarodejníckom svete. Ešte som sa trochu namaľovala, zviazala si vlasy do drdola a odišla na prízemie. Ginny a Harry nikde neboli, ale nehovorili sme predsa, že musíme byť spolu. Bola to ich svadobná cesta, preto som mala v pláne držať sa od nich čo najďalej, aby si užili zaslúžené súkromie.

Bola som v celkom dobrej nálade a dokonca som sa usmievala, keď som vstupovala do kasína. Nachádzala sa tam kopa automatov, pokrových stolov a stolov s ruletou. Úsmev mi však hneď pohasol, keď som zbadala záblesk známych, ryšavých vlasov. Nie, to nemôže byť... Bol to on, stál pri rulete, po boku mal nejakú neznámu krásku s dlhými nohami, ktorá určite nebola Lavender a natŕčal jej dlaň s kockami, aby na ne fúkla. Musela som sa oprieť o rám dverí, aby som sa v momente nezložila na zem. Prečo vždy, keď je mi dobre a snažím sa pohnúť ďalej zrazu sa objaví?! Čo ma nejaký vnútorný radar, ktorým vycíti, že som šťastná a ponáhľa sa mi to prekaziť?

Hodil kocky a mne sa tak naskytol pohľad na jeho profil. Bohovia, stále bol rovnako krásny! Prečo musí byť v mojich očiach vždy taký dokonalý? Akoby vycítil, že naňho niekto zíza sa rozhliadol po okolí. Rýchlo som sa zvrtla na krátkom opätku, aby ma neuvidel. Ešte to by mi tak chýbalo! Musela som ísť preč. Rovno pred sebou som zbadala bar, pri ktorom sedeli len dvaja ľudia. Nepijem, ale nikdy nie je neskoro začať, no nie? Vydala som sa k nemu a povedala barmanovi nech mi naleje to najsilnejšie, čo má. Prekvapene sa na mňa pozrel, došlo mi, že preto, lebo ma spoznal- nevýhoda čarodejníckeho hotela- no nakoniec vytiahol pohár a nalial mi whisky. Schytila som pohár a bleskovo do seba obrátila jeho obsah. Skrivila som tvár, bolo to hnusné, ale na zabudnutie dostačujúce. Buchla som pohár na pult a vypýtala si dvojitú.

Po štvrtom pohári alkoholu, keď sa so mnou už svet pomaly začínal točiť, si k baru prisadol nejaký mladý chlap v drahom obleku so sakom prehodeným cez plece. Nevenovala som mu príliš veľkú pozornosť a vypýtala si ďalšiu dávku. Už to začínalo byť viac- menej automatické.

„Teda, Grangerová, teba by som nikdy neodhadoval na alkoholičku," ozval sa. Stuhla som, pretože mi ten preafektovaný hlas bol povedomý, až príliš povedomý. Otočila som hlavu a hľadela do uškŕňajúcej sa tváre Draca Malfoya. Prekvapene som zažmurkala.

„Malfoy?!"

Nebola som si celkom istá či je skutočný alebo si ho len vyfantazírovalo moje podnapité podvedomie. Teda, nie že by som fantazírovala o Mlafoyovi, to nie. Ale nevideli sme sa od posledného ročníka na Rokforte a bolo čudné ho po dvoch rokoch znova vidieť. Pracoval síce na Ministerstve, rovnako ako ja, ale jeho oddelenie bolo o tri poschodia vyššie ako moje, takže nebola šanca, aby sme sa stretli.

Jeho úškrn sa ešte rozšíril. „Bola to dlhá doba, čo, Grangerová?!" Pripadalo mi, že aj on je pod parou- to ako sa uškŕňal, mierne zružovené líca a fakt, že ešte nepredniesol žiadnu uštipačnú poznámku týkajúcu sa môjho pôvodu. Určite nebol triezvy.

Barman predo mňa položil ďalší pohár a Malfoy si od neho vypýtal burbon. Na dúšok som ho vypila.

„Radšej brzdi, Grangerová, inak ťa do izby budú nútení odniesť na nosidlách," zatiahol. Tak toto sa už viac podobalo Dracovi Malfoyovi, ktorého poznám. Kašľala som naňho a objednala ďalšiu whisky.

„Viete čo, nechajte to rovno tu!" povedala som čašníkovi a vytrhla mu z rúk fľašu. Malfoy sa na mne dobre bavil. Ďalej som ho ignorovala a pila ďalej. Vypila som ešte ďalšie dva poháre, a potom si už nič nepamätám.

Ranné prebúdzanie bolo ako za trest. Ledva som sa dokázala pohnúť, cítila som sa, ako by sa cezo mňa prehnalo stádo kentaurov. A nie práve malé. Telo dolámané, žalúdok ako na vode a v mysli čierna diera. Opatrne som otvorila oči a zase ich hneď zavrela, aby som ich ochránila pred ostrým slnečným jasom, ktorý prenikal do izby. Zastonala som a s vypätím všetkých síl som sa prevalila na chrbát. Znova som ich otvorila a pomaly privykala dennému svetlu. Čo sa to včera v noci, pre Merlina, stalo?! Pamätám si, že som videla Rona a spanikárila som, sedela som pri bare a popíjala whisky. Spomínam si aj na stretnutie s Malfoyom, ale to je tak všetko. Všetko ostatné je akoby zahalené hmlou.

Nespokojne som zamrnčala a pomaly sa posadila, potrebovala som si pripraviť niečo proti tej nutkavej potrebe vracať. Poobzerala som sa po izbe a zvraštila som čelo. Môj nábytok nebol čierny a oproti posteli som mala televízor, nie obraz krajinky, pohovka v obývačke nebola kožená a taká veľká a som si takmer istá, že závesy na oknách neboli krémové, ale červené. Naskytlo sa mi jediné možné vysvetlenie- toto nebola moja izba.

Stuhla som, až vtedy som si totiž uvedomila, že v posteli nie som sama. Okamžite som sa pozrela pod paplón na svoje oblečenie. Uf, bolo stále pekne na svojom mieste. Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a otočila hlavou smerom k tomu neznámemu, čo tam ležal so mnou. Bol mi otočený chrbtom, takže som mu videla iba peroxidovo biele vlasy. Tie vlasy mi boli priam podozrivo známe.

„Nie, nepanikár, nemusí to byť on," zašepkala som si sama pre seba. Draco Malfoy predsa nie je jediný s takými vlasmi. Neznámy sa pomrvil a odokryl mi svoju tvár. Moje najhoršie obavy sa vyplnili, _bol_ to ten poondiaty fretčiak!

Schovala som si tvár do dlaní, toto nemôže byť pravda. Nemôže to byť pravda, že som sa spila do nemoty a ráno sa zobudila v neznámej posteli po boku Draca Malfoya. To sa na mňa vôbec nepodobá. Zdvihla som hlavu z dlaní a silno sa uštipla. Nič sa nestalo, takže to je pravda. Sakra! Buchla som si päsťou po stehne. Vtom moju pozornosť upútalo niečo žiarivé na prstenníku ľavej ruky. Bol to obrovský, diamantový prsteň, ktorý tam včera večer ešte určite nebol. To. Snáď. Nie.

Bez rozmyslu som začala kričať.


	3. Chapter 3

**Poznámka autora**

**Aby som vás nenechala dlho čakať, tak vám sem dávam novú kapitolu :D Bude skôr taká light, ale snáď sa bude páčiť aj tak ;) Sľúbila som, že to bude z dvoch pohľadov, takže v tejto kapitole bude konečne aj iná perspektíva, tá jeho :D Nie som chlap a nedokážem ani čítať myšlienky, tak som si to upravila viac- menej podľa seba ;) Dúfam, že sa bude páčiť aj tak, dajte mi vedieť **

**2**** .**

Hermiona

**N**a môj krik Malfoy bleskovo vystrelil z postele. Rozospatý a zmätený pozrel na mňa. Oči sa mu rozšírili, keď si uvedomil, že som to _ja_ a že sedím v jeho posteli. Na to sa rozkričal aj on. Odhadujem, že sme tým prebudili polovicu susedov. Vymotala som sa z postele a postavila sa oproti nemu.

„Č- čo...?" vykoktal, keď konečne prestal jačať. „My...my sme..."

„Jasné, cez oblečenie, Einstein!" prevrátila som očami. „Ak by sme...veď vieš, už by si bol dávno mŕtvy, to sa stav!" Dôkladne sa prezrel a ohmatal, vyzeral, že sa mu trochu uľavilo.

„Vidíš, ani na mol opitý by som sa ťa nedotkol, Grangerová." Vzdychla som. Tak toto, presne toto, bol Malfoy, ktorého poznám z Rokfortu, taký milý, že by som ho najradšej premenila na slimáka, a potom naňho dupla.

„Ale máme iné problémy," spražila som ho a ukázala mu ľavú ruku, kde sa blišťal prsteň. Malfoy neveriacky vyvalil oči.

„No, do riti!" zanadával. „To je rodinný prsteň, nosili ho všetky Malfoyovské ženy."

Znechutene som pokrčila nos. Fuj, tak tento prsteň by som si na prsť nedala ani dobrovoľne. Chcela som, že si ho strhnem z prsta, hodím mu ho do ksichtu a odídem tváriac sa, že sa to nikdy nestalo. Ale ten prekliaty prsteň nechcel zliezť!

„Nenamáhaj sa," vzdychol. Sadol si na kraj postele, chrbtom ku mne, a rukami si prehrabol plavé vlasy.

„Ako to myslíš, že „nenamáhaj sa"?!" skríkla som. „Ak si myslíš, že ho budem hrdo nosiť, tak si na veľkom omyle!" Nereagoval, len tam tak sedel s hlavou v dlaniach a mlčal.

Blčiac od hnevu som obišla posteľ, postavila sa pred neho a prekrížila si ruky na prsiach.

„Malfoy, ak mi hneď nevyklopíš vysvetlenie, tak tu budem stáť dokým niečo nepovieš!" Pomaly zdvihol hlavu, v očiach zúfalý výraz.

„Myslíš, že mňa teší fakt, že som sa oženil s _tebou_?" povedal. „Lenže ten prsteň, rovnako ako všetky rodinné klenoty je začarovaný. Budeš si ho môcť dať dole až po desiatich rokoch manželstva." Zostala som stáť ako obarená. Vážne práve povedal po desiatich rokoch?! To zaňho akože mám byť vydatá _desať rokov_? Za Malfoya?! To si ten prst radšej odhryznem!

„Žartuješ, však?!" Blbá otázka, Malfoy nedokáže žartovať, na to si pripadá priveľmi dôležitý. Pokrútil hlavou a znova si skryl tvár do dlaní.

Klesla som na stoličku pri posteli. Toto nie je pravda, toto sa nemôže skutočne diať! Nemohla som radšej v opitosti prebehnúť nahá cez celé Vegas alebo zatancovať na bare?! Nie, ja sa musím vydať za chlapa, ktorého neznášam už od svojich jedenástich! A mám byť jeho žena desať rokov?! Veď nedokážeme existovať v rovnakej miestnosti ani päť minút bez toho, aby sme sa nepokúsili jeden druhého zabiť. No vlastne, teraz je to už viac ako päť minút a nepokúsili sme sa prekliať. Lenže nemôžem sa spoliehať, že budeme zakaždým natoľko vyvedení z mieri, že spoločná blízkosť bude ten najmenší problém.

Vzdychla som si, zavrela oči a začala si masírovať spánky. Táto situácia musí mať aj nejaké iné východisko. Musí byť aj iný spôsob, ako sa toho prsteňa zbaviť skôr ako za desať rokov. Vtom mi svitlo- zrušiť kliatbu! Aké proste, prečo mi to hneď nenapadlo?!

„Vstávaj, ty kôpka nešťastia, zájdeme na Ministerstvo."

Draco

Toto je určite len zlý sen! Nie je šanca, že sa toto skutočne deje. Včera večer som sa neoženil s Grangerovou a ráno sa nezobudil s ňou v posteli. Keď som ju uvidel sedieť v mojej posteli, prisahám, že mi na moment prestalo byť srdce. Ale potom som si všimol, že je oblečená a ja tiež. Merlin, ako sa mi uľavilo! A potom mi ukázala ten prsteň, mamin prsteň!, a bol som hotový. Musel som si sadnúť. Bohovia, na čo som len myslel? No, asi to bude tým, že som vôbec nemyslel. A potom všetkom, čo som včera noci vypil sa ani nečudujem. Musel som byť naliaty ako delo! Vôbec netuším, čo sa stalo, aj spomienky na stretnutie s Grangerovou sú akési rozmazané. Vážne by som mal obmedziť alkohol.

Skryl som si tvár do dlaní. Čo budem robiť? Čo len teraz budem robiť?! Ten prekliaty prsteň je začarovaný a tá kliatba sa dá zrušiť len jedným špeciálnym kúzlom. Nanešťastie, ho pozná len moja mama a tá mi ho rozhodne nepovie, pretože, ako hovorí, „to je ženská záležitosť." Desať rokov! Byť s Grangerovou desať rokov?! Neprežil by som ani desať minút. V duchu som si nadával do idiotov za to, že som taký sprostý a stále ho nosím vo vrecku saka. Dal som si ho tam pred dvoma rokmi, chcel som požiadať Scarlett o ruku, ale potom som sa dozvedel pravdu a my sme sa rozišli. No ja som ten prsteň stále nosil so sebou.

Strácal som nádej a pomaly si v mysli plánoval svoju pomalú a útrpnú smrť akou určite bude manželstvo s Grangerovou. Ak je ešte stála taká hrdá, knihami posadnutá vševedka, a stavím sa, že áno, tak radšej skočím z mosta!

„Vstávaj, ty kôpka nešťastia, zájdeme na Ministerstvo," ozvala sa a prerušila tak plánovanie mojej samovraždy. Na Ministerstvo?! Na čo, pre Merlina, pôjdeme na Ministerstvo? To to chce oficiálne oznámiť celému svetu alebo čo?! Merlin, Draco, ty si ale kretén, prečo by to robila? Pre ňu by to bolo horšie ako pre mňa, ona je hrdinka, vzor, miláčik médií... Tak potom prečo...? Trvalo mi len dve minúty, kým mi to došlo, chce zrušiť kúzlo! Jasné! Asi mám mozog ešte stále zahmlený z toho alkoholu. Tu a teraz prisahám, že už v živote nevypijem ani kvapku bourbonu!

Hermiona

Odišla som do svojej izby, rýchlo naškriabala na pergamen odkaz pre Ginny a Harryho a šuchla som im ho popod dvere. Bolo ešte len osem, tak som ich nechcela zobudiť. Malfoy, oblečený rovnako ako včera večer ma netrpezlivo vyčkával pred vstupom do kasína. Nepríjemne mi skrútilo žalúdok, keď som si spomenula, že som tam včera videla Rona.

„To trvalo," posťažoval sa Malfoy.

Zazrela som naňho. „Tak sa pohnime, nech to máme čím skôr za sebou." Dvoma prstami som ho chytila za rukáv saka a oboch nás premiestnila na Ministerstvo mágie.

Átrium, v ktorom sme pristáli, bolo ľudoprázdne. Nečudovala som sa, bola sobota, čo znamenalo, že väčšina pracovníkov sa ešte váľa v posteliach a užíva si víkendové voľno. Výťahom sme sa odviezli na tretie podlažie, dúfala som, že nám Oddiel nápravy náhodných kúziel nejako pomôže. Pracoval tam aj jeden môj starý kamarát, Anthony Goldstein, takže som mohla očakávať diskrétnosť. Ak by sa rozkríklo, že som sa vydala za Malfoya, nastala by hotová apokalypsa!

Vošla som rovno do jeho kancelárie; našťastie mal dnes službu. Sedel v útlej kancelárii za stolom, ktorý zaberal v podstate celú miestnosť a čítal nejaké papiere. Zaťukala som na rám dverí, aby som dala najavo našu prítomnosť. Zdvihol hlavu, dlhšie ryšavé vlasy mu pritom nedbalo padli do tváre, a usmial sa.

„Hermiona!" zvolal a odsunul sa od stola. Podišla som bližšie a objali sme sa. „Čo ťa ku mne privádza?!"

„No, vieš, Anthony, potrebovala by som láskavosť," začala som.

„Pre teba všetko, Hermiona."

Podala som mu ruku a ukázala mu prsteň. „Potrebujem si ho dať dolu, ale nanešťastie je začarovaný tak, aby som si mohla dať dole až po desiatich rokoch manželstva." Anthony uchopil moju ruku do svojej a skúmal prsteň. Pripadalo mi, že si ho obzerá skôr zo zvedavosti, ako z pracovného hľadiska.

„Teda, ty si sa vydala," prehodil. „Kto je ten šťastný?"

„Čo už je len na tom šťastie byť ženatý s Grangerovou?" odfrkol si Malfoy. Zaškaredila som sa naňho a musela som potláčať nutkanie niečo mu pričarovať. Anthony sa tiež pozrel jeho smerom a zostal ohromený.

„Draco Malfoy?! Ty si si vzala Draca Malfoya?!" zvolal. Len tak ďalej Anthony, v Oddelení záhad, ťa ešte asi nepočuli! „Nevedel som, že vy dvaja ste pár."

„Nie sme pár!" vyprskla som. „Je to jedno veľké, hlúpe nedorozumenie, na ktoré by som rada čo najrýchlejšie zabudla, takže, prosím, zbav ma toho prsteňa!"

Anthony sa zatváril trochu preľaknuto, nedivila som sa mu, len zriedkakedy stratím kontrolu nad svojím hnevom. Sadol si späť za stôl, ja som si sadla oproti a podala mu ruku. Namieril na prsteň svoj prútik a niečo nezrozumiteľné si mrmlal.

„Pokús sa ho nezničiť, rád by som ho ešte niekedy použil," ozval sa Malfoy.

„Nebodaj sa chceš oženiť," zatiahla som pochybovačne. Nemyslela som si, že niekde na tomto svete existovala nejaká žena, ktorá spĺňala jeho predstavy a ešte k tomu aj predstavy jeho krvou posadnutých rodičov. Možno až na Pansy Parkinsonovú a Scarlett Zabiniovú, s ktorými istý čas chodil.

„Čo teba do toho, Grangerová?!"

„Nič, len by som tej chudinke rada popriala svoju ľútosť, keď sa tak stane," odvetila som. Anthonymu myklo kútikom úst.

„Aj keď v prípade Parkinsonovej by som ľutovala skôr jej tvár."

„Vieš, Grangerová, ja aspoň niekoho mám. Ty si sama, lebo ťa nikto nechce, dokonca ani ten natvrdlý Weasley," povedal protivne. „Toto je najbližšie ako sa k manželstvu kedy dostaneš."

Vytrhla som si ruku z Anthonyho, vytiahla prútik a namierila ho na Malfoya.

„Rona do toho neťahaj!" zavrčala som. Malfoy sa chladne zasmial, fakt, že mu mierim prútikom do tváre ho zrejme nerozrušoval.

„Ale, že by som zasiahol citlivé miesto?" Pevnejšie som zovrela prútik a zaškrípala zubami. Nehovorila som, nedokážeme spolu byť v jednej miestnosti bez toho, aby sme sa nechceli zabiť.

„Čo sa medzi vami vlastne stalo? Konečne si uvedomil, aká si nudná a prehnaná vševedka a okašľal ťa pri prvej príležitosti, ktorá sa mu naskytla?" nadhodil. Vytočila som sa, ani nie tak preto, čo povedal, ale preto, že trafil do čierneho. Neznášala som, keď mal pravdu.

„Varujem ťa, Malfoy," pretisla som cez zaťaté zuby a urobila krok k nemu, „ešte slovo a prekľajem ťa."

„Ty to neurobíš, Grangerová, nemáš na to guráž," prehodil. „Aj preto ťa asi Weasley odkopol."

Skôr, ako som si stihla rozmyslieť, čo robím, som švihla prútikom a vyslovila prvú kliatbu, ktorá mi prišla na jazyk. Malfoy sa v momente prestal protivne uškŕňať, zohol sa v poslednej chvíli a kliatba namiesto neho trafila stenu oproti. Objavila sa tam obrovská, hlboká diera.

„Hermiona!" neveriacky zvolal Anthony. Otvorila som ústa, spoly šokovaná tým, že som to vážne urobila a spoly, že som nezasiahla svoj cieľ. Malfoy sa krčil bokom a vyjavene zízal na stenu.

„Bohovia, beriem späť, Grangerová, naozaj máš gule!" zatiahol so smiechom. Zavrčala som a pristúpila k nemu, že mu pohrozím.

Vtom sa však chodbou začali rozliehať kroky a k nám sa náhlila skupinka aurorov. Zatvorila som oči a zhlboka dýchala, aby som dostala svoju zlosť znova pod kontrolu.

„Čo sa to tu stalo?" spýtal sa nás jeden z nováčikov, ktorého meno som si nevedela vybaviť.

„Prepáčte, my-"

„Grangerová sa ma snažila prekliať, ale ako vidíte, našťastie netrafila," prerušil ma Malfoy. V tej chvíli som mala vážnu chuť zlepiť mu čeľusti dokopy, aby už konečne držal jazyk za zubami. Všetci na mňa upreli spýtavé pohľady.

„To je pravda, ale-" Zase som bola prerušená, tento raz nejakým starším aurorom s krivými okuliarmi a orlím nosom.

„Zájdeme za Ministrom, on už bude vedieť, čo ďalej." Zostala som naňho užasnuto civieť.

„Za Kingsleym?! Na čo, pre Merlina, veď to bola iba stena!"

„Slečna Grangerová, prosím, nerobte problémy a poďte s nami." Zvesila som hlavu. Nie je dosť, čo som sa pred ani nie hodinou zobudila vydatá za Draca Malfoya, teraz zo mňa chcú urobiť ešte aj kriminálničku. Tento deň už ani nemôže byť horší!

Aurori nás odviedli na najnižšie podlažie, kde bola jeho kancelária. Poriadne sme sa nevideli od skončenia vojny, naše opätovné stretnutie som si nepredstavovala takto. Jeho kancelária bola obrovská, takmer taká veľká ako súdna sieň na desiatom podlaží, s tým rozdielom, že to tu nebolo také tmavé. Oranžovo hnedé steny pôsobili takmer priateľsky. Za nalešteným, dubovým stolom sedel v honosnom kresle, podobnému tomu riaditeľskému na Rokforte, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister mágie.

Keď sa za nami dvere s buchotom zavreli zdvihol hlavu v turbane, zatváril sa prekvapene.

„Hermiona?!"

„Zdravím, Kingsley," nervózne som sa usmiala. Môžeme byť priatelia, ale to neznamená, že ma aj tak nepotrestá za útok na iného zamestnanca Ministerstva a za tú dieru, čo zostala na treťom podlaží. Preniesol pohľad na Malfoya.

„Draco," pozdravil ho.

„Pán Minister." Nepovedal to s ktovieakým rešpektom, skôr otrávene. Aj tak vyzeral.

„Pane, tuto slečna Grangerová spôsobila vážne škody na Oddelení magických nehôd a katastrof, keď sa neúspešne pokúsila prekliať pána Malfoya," poddal hlásenie ten starší auror.

„Bola to len stena," bránila som sa. „Veľmi sa za to ospravedlňujem, ale dnes mám vážne zlé ráno. Nechala som sa trochu uniesť."

Kingsley sa odlepil od stola a prikročil k nám.

„Ak sa smiem spýtať, čo si robila na Oddelení magických nehôd a katastrof?"

Vzdychla som si, ale Ministrovi mágie nemožno klamať. Možno nám nakoniec pomôže.

„Hm, ja... iba som sa chcela zbaviť tohto prsteňa," ukázala som mu ruku. Rozšírili sa mu oči.

„No nie, takže ste sa ty a Ron konečne vzali?!" opýtal sa. Zaškrípala som zubami.

„Nevydala som sa za Rona." Strelil po mne pohľadom, a potom sa pomaly pozrel smerom na Malfoya. Nadvihol obočie v nevyslovenej otázke a ja som pomaly prikývla.

„Všetko je to nedorozumenie. Chcem len, aby mi Grangerová vrátila prsteň a zabudnúť, že sa to niekedy stalo," prehovoril Malfoy.

„Problém je, že ten prsteň je začarovaný tak, aby som si ho mohla dať dole až po desiatich rokoch manželstva. Šli sme na to oddelenie dúfajúc, že nám pomôžu to kúzlo zrušiť."

„Možno by ste nám mohli pomôcť vy," ozval sa znova Malfoy a pokročil bližšie. Prikývla som a nádejne sa zahľadela na Kingsleyho.

„Poznám jedno kúzlo," povedal pomaly a mne od radosti až poskočil žalúdok. „No myslím, že si obaja zaslúžite lekciu. Prospeje vám to." Čo? O čom to, do pekla, hovorí? Akú lekciu, čo nám prospeje? Dúfam, že nemyslí to, čo myslím.

„Kingsley...?" oslovila som ho chabo. Toto predsa nemôže myslieť vážne.

„Prepáč, Hermiona, ber to ako trest za tú stenu," povedal, ale neznelo to ospravedlňujúco. „Odsudzujem vás na šesť mesiacov spoločného manželstva a spolužitia pod jednou strechou."


	4. Chapter 4

**Poznámka autora**

**Takže, nová kapitola je tu! :D Ste radi? Ja som celkom zvedavá, čo poviete :D Podobne ako predošlá aj táto kapitola bude skôr taká light, tieto začiatočné budú takmer všetky :/ Snáď vás to neodradí od čítania ;) Užite si to a novú kapitolu sa pokúsim pridať, čo najskôr, ale zrejme to pôjde už len cez víkendy :/ **

**P.S. Ďakujem krásne za všetky čítania a povzbudivé reviews. Povedala som to už asi stokrát, ale ešte to zopakujem, ľudia, ste úžasní! Zbožňujem vás :D **

**3****. **

Hermiona

**F**ajn, tak tento deň ešte môže byť horší. Kingsley sa načisto zbláznil?! Hrať sa na Malfoyovu manželku šesť mesiacov?! Je to lepšie ako desať rokov, ale aj tak, hovoríme tu o žití s Malfoyom! To by som sa radšej nechala zavrieť do Azkabanu.

„Chyťte sa za ruky," prehovoril znova Kingsley.

„Čo prosím?" Za ruku ho teda nechytím! Ani Malfoy nevyzeral, že by o niečo také stál. Kingsley si povzdychol, chňapol nás oboch za ruky a spojil nám ich. Spomínala som si, že sa takto ľudia držia za ruky, keď skladajú neporušiteľnú prísahu.

„To máme zložiť neporušiteľnú prísahu?" vyhŕkol Malfoy.

Minister namieril svoj prútik na naše spojené ruky a začal si niečo mrmlať popod nos. Po rukách sa nám začali plaziť červené jazyky. Zhíkla som, pretože som sa zľakla, že sa popálim, no nič som necítila. Hľadela som na ne fascinovane, nikdy som nevidela takýto druh kúzla. Kingsley sklonil prútik a jazyky zmizli. Prekvapene som zažmurkala.

„Toto kúzlo vám zabráni, keď by ste chceli podvádzať a žiť tých šesť mesiacov oddelene," vysvetlil. „Ak budete od seba dlhšie ako dvanásť hodín, pocítite jeho účinky." Skepticky som sa zahľadela na svoju ruku. Tak toto bolo barbarstvo! Už mi to kúzlo neprišlo také ohromné.

„Čo ak to porušíme?" spýtal sa Malfoy.

„Pochybujem, že sa vám to podarí. Ale ak náhodou, tak si na Ministerstve mágie už ani len neškrtnete." Hej, tak toto je kruté! Prísť o významné miesto na Ministerstvo len kvôli takejto hlúposti?!

„A čo moje služobné cesty?" skúsil znova. „To ju mám brať zo sebou?"

„Na prácu sa to kúzlo nevzťahuje," odvetil a vrátil sa späť za stôl. „A posledná vec, čím menej ľudí vie, že je to fraška, tým lepšie. Teraz môžete ísť."

Draco

Prišiel som na to. Včera som zomrel na otravu alkoholom a toto je spôsob, akým ma chce Merlin potrestať za všetky tie sprostosti, čo som v živote porobil. A ako lepšie mi to všetko oplatiť, ak nie tým, že sa ožením so ženou, ku ktorej som sa správal najviac ako debil. No tak, haló, už som si vytrpel dosť a priznal som si, že som bol k nej hnusný, tak ma už prosím dostaňte z tejto zvrátenej podoby očistca!

Nič sa nestalo a ja som mal chuť si do niečoho kopnúť. Najlepšie do toho čierneho zadku nášho drahého Ministra! Nech si každý hovorí, čo chce, ja som toho chlapa neznášal a teraz presne chápem prečo. Tešil som sa, že je tu nejaká šanca, že sa toto všetko skončí rýchlejšie ako poviete „manželstvo" a nakoniec sa stane toto. To bolo ako dostať päsťou do tváre a vďaka Grangerovej presne viem, aký je to pocit. Tri roky na rovnakej škole a dostal som ranu do tváre, šesť mesiacov v rovnakej domácnosti s ňou bude vážne zaujímavých.

Hermiona

Ani som sa nepohla, neveriacky som zízala na Kingsleyho. Dúfala som, že sa každú chvíľu začne smiať a povie, že len žartoval. No on nič také neurobil, sklonil sa nad prácu na svojom stole a mne už nevenoval žiadnu pozornosť. Bola by som tam stála naveky, keby ma jeden z aurorov nechytil za lakeť a doslova nevyvliekol z miestnosti. Zavrela som oči.

„Pokoj, upokoj sa, Hermiona," mrmlala som si popod nos, „nie je to skutočné. Všetko sa ti to len sníva. Teraz len musíš nájsť spôsob, ako sa čo najskôr zobudiť."

Niekto ma silno uštipol do ruky.

„Au!" vyhŕkla som a vyčítavo sa obzrela na Malfoya.

„Urobím to znova, Grangerová, ak hneď teraz nesklapneš!" zasyčal.

„Tak prepáč, ale na rozdiel od teba sa nedokážem zmieriť s faktom, že sa musím šesť mesiacov hrať na tvoju ženušku," sykla som späť. Nie je to len nočná mora, Merlin, dúfala som, že nájdeme protikúzlo, zbavím sa prsteňa a na Malfoya a tento incident si už nikdy ani nespomeniem. Nerátala som s tým, že budem musieť zostať jeho ženou.

Bohovia, Ginny ma roztrhne ako hada, keď sa to dozvie.

Ani neviem, ako sme sa vyšuchtali z Ministerstva, tak som bola mimo. Čo som komu urobila? Niekto tam hore ma musí vážne neznášať.

„Zbaľ sa a potom pôjdeme do môjho bytu," prehovoril Malfoy. „Keď už musíme spolu bývať, tak už radšej u mňa."

„Do tvojho bytu nevleziem!"

„Nemáš na výber, vďaka tebe sme teraz k sebe pripútaní. Ak chceš zostať v tom svojom odpornom muklovskom dome, prosím," vyštekol. „Daj mi potom vedieť, čo to kúzlo robí, pretože ja zase nevojdem k tebe do bytu, Grangerová!"

„Nie je to odporný byt, náhodou je veľmi pekný," zavrčala som, ale bolo to ako rozprávať sa zo stenou. Moje argumenty nebral na vedomie. Nechcela som mu dať výhodu domáceho ihriska, ale čo som mohla robiť? Rozhodne som sa nechystala zisťovať, čo spôsobuje to kúzlo. Ak porušíte neporušiteľnú prísahu, zomriete, a ja som sa bála, že v tomto prípade to bude niečo podobne nepríjemné.

Odbilo deväť, kým sme prišli k mojej ulici. Trvala som na tom, aby sme išli pešo, keďže je to sotva desať minút od Ministerstva, no Malfoy aj tak celý čas frflal.

„Mal by si byť plný energie, keď sa dokážeš v jednom kuse ponosovať," nevydržala som to. Niečo si zahundral popod nos. Prevrátila som očami. „Sme na mieste."

„Počkám vonku, snaž sa poponáhľať," prehovoril Malfoy, keď som odomkla dvere do vchodu.

„Nič by si nechytil, možno len slušné správanie," zamrmlala som a stratila sa dnu.

Kufor s oblečením, ktorý som si zobrala do Vegas ležala na posteli. V odkaze, ktorý som nechala Ginny som ju poprosila, aby mi ho poslala späť, keď sa prebudí. Keďže všetko oblečenie som už mala v kufri, zbalila som si len zvyšné knihy, papiere do práce a svoje obľúbené, huňaté papuče. Už si viem predstaviť tie Malfoyove komentáre, keď ich uvidí.

Zamkla som a o päť minút som už schádzala dolu. Vo vchode som narazila na pána Barnesa.

„Dobrý, pán Barnes," pozdravila som.

„Slečna Grangerová," začudoval sa. „Myslel som, že ste včera odišli na víkend preč."

„No áno, ale prihodilo sa pár...vecí." Pán Barnes preniesol pohľad na môj kufor.

„Znova odchádzate?"

Vzdychla som si. „Áno, vlastne sa na istý čas sťahujem preč."

„Grangerová, kde trčíš?!" vyštekol Malfoy a nazrel dnu. Pán Barnes sa naňho prekvapene pozrel. Dôkladne si ho premeral a ja som chápala prečo. Nahodený mladí muži v drahých oblekoch, to bola v našich končinách rarita.

„Tu, ako vidíš," odpovedala som a strčila mu kufor do rúk. „Nech sa páči, môžeš ho niesť ty, keď mne to toľko trvá!"

„Aha, chápem," ozval sa pán Barnes, takmer som zabudla, že tam je. Díval sa mi na ruku, konkrétne na ten obrí snubný prsteň.

„Gratulujem," usmieval sa a otočil sa na Malfoya. „Ste šťastný muž."

Odfrkol si. „To určite."

Pán Barnes to našťastie ďalej nerozpitvával a mohli sme konečne odísť. Merlin, to bol trapas! Nepotrvá dlho a celá ulica si bude šepkať o tom, že som sa vydala za nejakého mladého arogantného pracháča. Vážne som nepotrebovala, aby si moji susedia mysleli, že som zlatokopka. S Malfoyom, ktorý vliekol môj kufor a zase si dačo mrmlal popod nos, sme zašli za roh odľahlej bytovky a odmiestnili sa k nemu do bytu.

Pristáli sme v priestrannej obývačke prepojenej s kuchyňou a jedálňou. Stál tam obrovský do steny zabudovaný krb, maličká knižnica, konferenčný stolík z čierneho skla a čierna kožená pohovka podobná tej, akú mal vo svojom apartmáne v hoteli. Všetko to tam bolo také cudzie a temné, z celého bytu kričal testosterón. Nepáčilo sa mi tam.

„A za toto som vymenila svoj krásny, útulný byt," zahundrala som. Otočila som sa na Malfoya a ten mi hrubo strčil môj kufor do rúk.

„Hosťovská izba je tam," mávol rukou na dlhú chodbu, ktorá sa ťahala z obývačky. Schytila som kufor a vošla do chodby, lemovali ju kubistické obrazy, ktoré určite stáli celý majetok. Tiež tam bolo troje dverí po oboch stranách. Veľká vďaka Malfoy, že si mi povedal, ktoré dvere to sú!

Otvorila som prvé, toaleta, druhé, komora alebo čo to bolo, tretie, kúpeľňa, štvrté, kúpeľňa s toaletou. Naštvane som zatresla dvere, tento byt je hotové bludisko! Otvorila som piate dvere a konečne som mala šťastie. Bola to dosť veľká izba, takmer taká veľká ako obývačka. Na ľavej strane, uprostred stála ohromná, dvojlôžková posteľ, oproti bola tmavá komoda so zásuvkami a na stene visel ďalší obraz. Písací stôl, prázdna polička na knihy, priestranný šatník... Musela som uznať, že to tam nevyzeralo tak zle, časom by som si na to možno aj zvykla. Aj keď tie tmavohnedé steny...hnus!

Kufor som odpratala do rohu vedľa skrine. Vytiahla som si len to najnutnejšie a ostatné nechala tak. Vyšla som na chodbu a dumala, ktoré dvere to viedli do kúpeľne?

_Tretie a štvrté. _Vošla som do tej väčšej kúpeľne, odhodila oblečenie, ktoré som na sebe mala od včera večera a vliezla do sprchy. Horúca voda trochu odľahčila ťažobu udalostí uplynulej hodiny a pomohla mi uvoľniť sa.

Pobudla som tam dobrú pol hodinu. Nechcelo sa mi vyliezť a znova čeliť krutej realite. Navyše, som sa psychicky snažila spracovať fakt, že teraz som Malfoyova žena, či už sa mi to páči alebo nie. Keď sa to dozvedia reportéri, nebudem mať inú možnosť než sa hrať na zamilovanú a šťastnú novomanželku. Kingsley dal jasne najavo, že si neželá, aby niekto poznal pravdu. Asi nechcel vyzerať čierne pred ostatnými. Teda, ešte viac ako inokedy. Vyprskla som do smiechu. Merlin, tak toto bolo kruté! No, pravdivé.

S povzdychnutím som vypla sprchu a vyšla som von. V momente ma premkol chlad. Dvere na kúpeľni sa rozleteli, v panike som schmatla uterák a rozprestrela ho pred seba, aby som sa zahalila. Keď ma tam Malfoy uvidel iba v uteráku zostal rovnako šokovaný ako ja.

„Do riti, Malfoy, nevieš klopať?!" zajačala som naňho. Zamračil sa na mňa, ale vtedy si všimol, čo mám na sebe. Vlastne, že nemám na sebe _nič _až na ten blbý uterák. Rozšírili sa mu oči.

„Pekné tetovanie, Grangerová," prehodil. Vyvalila som oči a rýchlo si omotala uterák okolo tela.

„Jediné tetovanie, ktoré mám je to od tvojej drahej tety!" zavrčala som. Vzala som si oblečenie, odišla do svojej izby a zabuchla za sebou dvere.

Draco

Tak toto som vážne nečakal. Nahá Grangerová v mojej kúpeľni... Myslel som, že je v hosťovskej izbe a snaží sa nájsť spôsob ako ma prekliať a pri tom neskončiť v Azkabane. Nevedel som, že sa sprchovala, ani vodu som nepočul tiecť. Vzdychol som si. Naozaj by som mal prestať piť, začína si to vyberať svoju daň. A mala tetovanie. To ma asi šokovala viac ako fakt, že bola nahá. Teda, videl som na jej koži len záblesk niečo čierneho. Pripadalo mi to ako atrament. _Jediné tetovanie, ktoré mám je od tvojej drahej tety, _zopakoval som si v mysli jej slová. Žeby hovorila pravdu? Tetovanie mi ku Grangerovej sedelo asi tak ako víno k polievke, ale aj tak... Ktovie do akej miery sa za tie dva roky, čo som ju nevidel zmenila. Už aj to, že sa ma pokúsila prekliať na pôde Ministerstva mágie bola pre mňa novinka.

Zamyslel som sa, ale jediné, čo mi to prinieslo boli zlé spomienky na ten deň na Manore, keď ich troch privliekli lapači a teta Bellatrix ju mučila. To bolo asi to tetovanie, na ktoré narážala. Neviem presne, čo jej vtedy urobila, nemohol som zostať v tej miestnosti, nedokázal som sa na to dívať. Zreteľne si však pamätám jej krik, ktorý ma dodnes straší v snoch.

Hermiona

Naštvane som odhodila uterák a rýchlo na seba natiahla oblečenie. Keď som si naťahovala tričko, prstami som si prešla po tetovaní z boku na rebrách. Áno, mám tetovanie, dala som si ho urobiť krátko po vojne, ale Malfoy ho predsa nemohol vidieť. Navyše, bola to pravda, že som mala jedno aj od Bellatrix Lestrangeovej. Pôvodne som si ho chcela dať prekryť normálnym tetovaním, ale potom som si uvedomila, že sa nemám za čo hanbiť. Som humusáčka a čo? Som na to hrdá!

Zostala som zatvorená vo svojej izbe a pracovala na dokumentoch do práce. Bol čas obeda, ale Malfoya zdá sa netrápilo či som hladná alebo nie. Vzdychla som si, odsunula papiere a vyšla z izby, pretože som už vážne hladovala. Malfoy sedel na pohovke sklonený nad vlastnými papierovačkami. Nebral moju pozornosť na vedomie, tak som ho ignorovala aj ja.

Vošla som do kuchyne. Všetko tam bolo vyleštená a žiarivé. A tmavé. Ten Malfoy je nejaký gotický! Otvorila som čiernu chladničku a vyvalila som oči. Nebolo tam skoro nič! Krabica mlieka, pár vajec, nejaká zelenina... Do pekla, to tento chlap žije zo vzduchu alebo čo?! Namrzene som chladničku zase zabuchla a otočila sa. Skoro som vyskočila z kože, keď som za sebou zbadala stáť Malfoya.

„Do pekla, Malfoy!" hlesla som vyčítavo. Chce mi spôsobiť infarkt?!

„Čo si robila v mojej chladničke?" spýtal sa podozrievavo.

„No čo asi? Hľadala niečo na jedenie," odvetila som. „Trebalo by nakúpiť." Podišiel k jednej zo skriniek a vytiahol odtiaľ fľašu tekvicového džúsu.

„Ty si žena." Zazrela som naňho, to predsa nie je argument. Lenže ísť do obchodu by znamenalo aspoň na chvíľu vypadnúť z tohto prekliateho bytu, kde to všetko kričí Malfoyom.

Prezliekla som si džínsy, vzala si kabelku aj s peniazmi a vrátila sa do kuchyne. Malfoy stál rovnako ako som ho tam pred pár minútami nechala. Prekontrolovala som ešte raz chladničku a v mysli si spísala všetky veci, ktoré je treba kúpiť. Radšej kúpim aj nové mlieko a vajcia, ktovie ako dlho tam už tieto sú.

Do obchodu som šla pešo. Rozhodla som sa, že sa trochu prevetrám a obzriem si svoje nové susedstvo. Budovy boli vyššie a modernejšie ako tie v mojom okolí, ale u mňa to zase bolo zelenšie. Supermarket bol len niekoľko minút od bytovky, kde býval Malfoy. Pozdravila som sa postaršej čarodejnici za pultom a vošla dnu. Hneď sa dalo spoznať, že je to čarodejnícky obchod, bol tam totiž tovar, ktorý v muklovských obchodoch nenájdete- tekvicový džús, čokoládové žabky, fazuľky každej chuti a podobné hlúposti. No predávajú tu aj úplne bežné veci.

Nakúpila som mlieko, vajcia, čerstvú zeleninu a ovocie, nejaké hotové, mrazené jedlá a všetko potrebné. Odhadovala som, že nám tá zásoba vydrží také dva týždne, niečo možno aj viac. Keď som platila predavačka si všimla prsteň na ľavej ruke. Nič na to nepovedala, ale ja som z toho aj tak nemala dobrý pocit. Čo ak nejakým spôsobom vytuší, že je od Malfoya a povie to reportérom? Nepotrebovala som ich mať zase v pätách dvadsaťštyri hodín.

Zaplatila som a čo najskôr odtiaľ vypadla. Kráčala som najrýchlejšie ako som vedela, no nepomohlo to. Za krátku chvíľu som za sebou začula náhlivé kroky a blýskanie fotoaparátov. Ešte vždy som si pri tom zvuku spomenula na Colina Creeveyho, Harryho obdivovateľa, ktorý zomrel počas bitky o Rokfort. Mal len šestnásť. Zovrelo mi srdce. Tri roky a jeho tvár ma ešte stále desí v snoch, rovnako ako každého môjho priateľa alebo známeho, ktorý padol v boji.

„Slečna Grangerová!" volala na mňa falošne sladkým hlasom Rita Skeeterová, moja najneobľúbenejšia reportérka vôbec. Neznášala som ju za všetky tie nechutnosti, ktoré napísala o Harrym, Dumbledoreovi a aj o mne.

Zahla som za najbližší roh a odmiestnila sa späť do bytu, na utekanie pred novinármi som už nemala náladu. Malfoy so zatvorenými očami ležal na gauči, zrejme zaspal. Presunula som sa do kuchyne a vybalila nákup. Hm, teraz ešte nájsť miesta kam to všetko patrí. Väčšina išla do chladničky a mrazničky, ale zvyšok... Nechcela som sa Malfoyovi hrabať vo veciach, ešte náhodou nájdem niečo, čo nechcem.

Nakoniec som to poukladala do skoro prázdnej skrinky nad šporákom. Nechala som si vonku jednu mrazenú, ale keď som sa kolom dookola obzrela po kuchyni, uvedomila som si, že Malfoy nemá mikrovlnku. Vzdychla som si, asi budem musieť skočiť k sebe domov a priniesť ju. A možno by som mohla priniesť aj televízor.

Odložila som mrazenú späť do mrazničky a siahla po škatuli makarónov zo syrom. No, ešte nájsť hrniec. Prehľadala som dolný šuflík, ale nič tam nebolo. Zvrtla som sa, že skúsim šťastie v zásuvkách a skrinkách oproti.

„Slečna," oslovil ma piskľavý hlas. Zvreskla som od ľaku. Za mnou stál drobný domáci škriatok v kvetovanej zástere, veľké sivé oči mal rozšírené od strachu. Oprela som sa o barový stolík po mojej ľavici a chytila sa za srdce, bilo ako splašené.

„P- pardon, Trish vás nechcela vystrašiť, slečna," ospravedlňoval sa škriatok.

„To nič," odvetila som. „Aj ja sa ospravedlňujem, nemala som kričať."

„Grangerová?!" zavolal Malfoy namrzene a vošiel do kuchyne. „Čo toľko vrieskaš?"

„Odpusťte, pane, Trish slečnu vydesiť, pane," vysvetlila Trish a hlboko sa Malfoyovi uklonila. Vyčítavo som naňho pozrela.

„Mohol si mi povedať, že máš domáceho škriatka!" zvolala som. „Ušetril by si tak infarkt nám obom."

„Ja nemám domáceho škriatka. Trish sem len občas zaskočí, aby mi pomohla." Otvorila som a znova zavrela ústa. Nevedela som, čo na to povedať. Od Malfoya by som očakávala, že má vlastnú armádu škriatkov, ktorý preňho robia prvé posledné a po skúsenosti s Dobbym by som aj typovala, že je k nim hnusný a vykorisťuje ich. Toto bola jedna z vecí, ktorá ma donútila myslieť si, že Draca Malfoya vôbec nepoznám.

Ukázalo sa, že slová _hrnce, mikrovlnka_ a _televízia_ sú v domácnosti Draca Malfoya tabu. Musela som sa vrátiť k sebe do bytu, čo bolo desať blokov od jeho bytu, takže sa z obeda stal skôr olovrant. Nahromadila som všetky hrnce a panvice, mikrovlnku, kávovar, toastovač a televízor. Ešte som si spomenula, že som si nevzala nabíjačku na telefón. Vytiahla som prútik a všetko to poslala k Malfoyovi. Potom som sa vydala na spiatočnú cestu dúfajúc, že nenatrafím na Ritu Skeeterovú alebo iného dotieravého reportéra.

Akoby zázrakom som nikoho nestretla. Vrátila som sa do bytu a nachytala Malfoya ako so zvrašteným obočím obchádza kopu vecí, ktorú som tam poslala. Pri pohľade naňho som musela potláčať smiech.

„Čisto zo zvedavosti, na čo máš šporák a plno skriniek, keď nemáš žiadne hrnce alebo niečo v čom sa dá variť?" opýtala som sa ho. Trish mi usilovne pomáhala odkladať riady do skriniek. Takmer všetky boli prázdne.

Malfoy pokrčil plecami. „Už to tu bolo, keď som sa nasťahoval."

Jeden menší, chrómovaný hrniec s rúčkou som nechala vonku. Dala som doň zovrieť vodu na makaróny.

„A ako sa teda stravuješ?" zaujímala som sa. Vážne som to chcela vedieť, viem, že muži veľmi nevaria a pri práci na Ministerstve nemá veľa voľného času, ani ja som nemala, ale určite by si našiel chvíľku na uvarenie cestovín alebo zohriatia mrazenej stravy.

„Stravujem sa vonku," odvetil. „Má byť toto výsluch, Grangerová?" Pokrútila som hlavou.

„Som len zvedavá."

Voda začala vrieť, nasypala som do nej obsah škatule a začala to miešať. Malfoy mi pri tom celý čas zvedavo nazeral cez plece. Keď cestoviny zmäkli, jednu som nabrala na varešku a natočila ju k Malfoyovi.

„Ochutnaj," ponúkla som ho. Skepticky sa na ňu zahľadel.

„Čo ak ma chceš otráviť?" nadhodil. Zagúľala som očami.

„Neboj, taká milosrdná by som nebola, Malfoy."

„A čo to biele, čo si tam predtým nasypala?" Povzdychla som si a zahľadela sa na Trish, ktorá neďaleko zametala podlahu a prevrátila na ňu očami. Zachichotala sa. Vrátila som varešku späť do hrnca.

„To bola soľ."

Vypla som šporák, vybrala dva hlboké taniere a férovo nám cestoviny rozdelila. Vzala som si lyžičku a sadla si za barový stôl. Malfoy tam zostal stáť a civieť na pariaci sa tanier.

„Pre Merlina, Malfoy, aspoň to ochutnaj!" Privoňal k tomu, potom vytiahol lyžičku a opatrne ju do toho ponoril.

„Si horší ako malý chlapec," zamrmlala som. Nabral si iba na kraj lyžičky, tri hodiny to skúmal a až potom to ochutnal. Sedela som tam, jedla svoju porciu a krútila nad ním hlavou.

„Nie je to zlé," prehovoril konečne.

„Samozrejme, že nie, to len ty sa bojíš skúšať nové veci."

„Nové veci mi nikdy nič dobré nepriniesli," pokrčil plecami.

Zamyslela som sa nad tým. Asi mal pravdu, stať sa smrťožrútom bolo preňho nové a vyslúžil si tým prenasledovanie a odcudzenie od celého čarodejníckeho sveta, vojna bola niečo nové pre nás pre všetkých, návrat na Rokfort, kde nebol žiadny Dumledore, žiadne štyri fakulty a žiadna astronomická veža. Aj jeho vzťah s niekým iným ako s Pansy Parkinsonovou bol nový. So Scarlett Zabiniou spolu chodili takmer dva roky a podľa časopisu Čarodejka to bol najkrajší pár všetkých dôb. Neviem presne, čo sa stalo, počula som len, že sa s ním len nepekne zahrávala, aby získala jeho peniaze a meno. Prinieslo mu to len zlomené srdce, teda, ak je vôbec schopný nejakú ženu milovať.

„Grangerová! Haló, Grangerová!" volal na mňa Malfoy a vytrhol ma tak zo zamyslenia.

„Čo?"

„Pýtal som sa ťa, čo to vlastne jem."

„Och!" hlesla som. „Makaróny so syrom." Prikývol a vrátil sa späť k jedlu, očividne mu to zachutilo.

Umyla som riad a vrátila sa do svojej izby. Do večera som dokončovala papiere do práce a myslím, že Malfoy robil to isté. Keď ma už začínala bolieť hlava a písmenká mi začali po papieri behať všelikade, odložila som prácu a vystrela sa na posteli. Hodiny na mojom budíku ukazovali krátko pred deviatou večer. Bohovia, makala som na tom takmer päť hodín. Keby tu bola Ginny určite by mi vynadala, že priveľa pracujem a mala by som radšej vyraziť niekam do baru a socializovať sa. A keď už sme pri Ginny, čudujem sa, že mi ešte neposlala sovu. Zrejme sú s Harrym príliš zaneprázdnení.

Zdvihla som sa z postele a odišla sa osprchovať. Cestou z kúpeľne som nakukla do obývačky, Malfoy sedel na gauči, nehybný ako vytesaný z kameňa a hľadel na papiere pred sebou. V kuchyni som uvidela stáť Trish, priložila som si prst na ústa, aby som jej naznačila, že má byť ticho. Vtedy si všimla prsteň. Vytreštila oči veľké ako taniere, takže pôsobili ešte väčšie.

„U- už pôjdem, pán Malfoy," povedala smerom k Malfoyovi. „Potrebujete ešte niečo, pane?"

Bez toho, aby sa čo i len pohol alebo nadýchol, odvetil „Nie, kľudne choď. Ďakujem za pomoc." Rozšírili sa mi oči, Malfoy sa práve vážne poďakoval domácemu škriatkovi?! Trish sa uklonila, aj keď to nemohol vidieť.

„Dovi, pane," lúčila sa.

„Maj sa, Trish." Ešte mi zakývala a s hlasným PUK sa odmiestnila z bytu.

Do izby som sa vracala vyvedená z miery. To čoho som bola svedkom podkopalo všetko, čo som o Dracovi Malfoyovi vedela. Kam sa podel ten arogantný, protivný, do seba zahľadený, povrchný slizolinčan, ktorého poznám?! Teda, ktorého som si myslela, že poznám. Viem, že vojna nás všetkých nejakým spôsobom zmenila, viem to z vlastnej skúsenosti. Ale je možné, že sa zmenil aj on? Dokázala vojna ovplyvniť Draca Malfoya natoľko, aby sa úplne zmenil?

Keď som sa nad tým hlbšie zamyslela, uvedomila som si, že on z nás všetkých mal na to najväčší dôvod.

Uprostred noci som sa s krikom zdurila zo sna. Tak ako aj nespočetne veľa nocí pred tým, keď som nebola opitá alebo nadopovaná práškami na spanie, sa o slovo prihlásili nočné mory. Dnešnú noc sa mi v mysli stále dookola premietala Colinova smrť. Na vlastné oči som ju nevidela, ale moja myseľ si vytvorila niekoľko scenárov- ako naňho útočí skupinka smrťožrútov, ako po ňom skáče Fenrir Greyback a ostrými zubami mu trhá hrdlo... Skryla som si tvár do dlaní a nekontrolovateľne sa roztriasla. O niekoľko sekúnd nastúpili slzy. Koľkokrát sa ešte budem nútená dívať na tváre mojich priateľov, ktorým už nemôžem pomôcť?

Draco

Nad papiermi som sedel ešte asi hodinu potom, čo Trish odišla. Aj tak som z nich nevnímal ani ň. Byt bol tmavý a tichý, Grangerová už asi spala. Odstrčil som papiere bokom a vstal z pohovky. Prišiel čas na moje rutinné večerné prechádzky. Už počas vojny som mal problémy so spánkom, no po jej skončení sa to ešte zhoršilo. Všetky tie strašné veci, ktorých som bol svedkom a občas aj strojcom. Videl som zomierať ľudí, svojich spolužiakov, priateľov... Nebolo jednoduché vyrovnať sa s niečím takým. Osobne som nikdy nikoho nezabil, ale bol som smrťožrút, jeden z tých, ktorý to zlo páchali a nič som neurobil. A to ma robilo rovnako vinným ako ich.

Vzal som si sako a vyšiel von do noci. Bolo chladno, ale nebolo to nič, čo by som nezvládol. Aspoň mi to pomôže prevetrať si hlavu. Kráčal som prázdnymi ulicami, užíval si to ticho a vôňu noci. Neviem prečo, ale vždy som mal rád noc, mala v sebe niečo harmonické, čo ma upokojovalo. Už ako dieťa som sa zvykol uprostred noci vytratiť z domu a prechádzať sa po záhrade, ležať na tráve, dívať sa na hviezdy a fantazírovať o tom, aký bude Rokfort. Nikdy som si nepredstavoval, že sa tam udeje toľko zla a preleje toľko krvi.

Nohy ma priniesli až k dverám Deravého Kotlíka. Povzdychol som si. Nech už si nasľubujem čokoľvek, aj tak vždy skončím pri alkohole. To je to jediné, čo odplaší nočné mory, ktoré po mňa každú noc naťahujú svoje chápadlá. Vošiel som do krčmy, ktorá bola neprekvapivo plná a sadol si pri pult.

„Ahoj, Draco," pozdravil ma hostinský Tom. „To, čo vždy?" Prikývol som a o pár sekúnd už predo mnou stal pohár zlatavej tekutiny.

„Vďaka, Tom," povedal som a obrátil do seba obsah pohára.

Nemôžem povedať, že by som bol nejaký veľký fanúšik alkoholu, ale na tom ako ma pálil v hrdle niečo bolo. A tiež som vedel, že mi ponúkne zabudnutie, po ktorom som tak zúfalo túžil. Nemohol som vrátiť čas, aby som zmenil svoje skutky a nemohol som si ani vymazať všetky tie spomienky, ktoré som si želal, aby som nemal. Dúfal som, že keď si odstránim tetovanie, tiene minulosti sa odplazia preč a ja budem znova môcť slobodne dýchať a žiť bez toho, aby som sa mučil hriechmi z minulosti. No nestalo sa tak. A tak som pil. Pomohlo mi to zblbnúť sa tak, že som už nebol schopný ani len myslieť, nie to ešte spomínať na staré smrťožrútske časy. Niekedy som si želal, aby ma zavreli do Azkabanu nech zo mňa dementori vysajú život a konečne si budem môcť vydýchnuť a trochu zdriemnuť. Šialená túžba, viem. Ale zúfalstvo je len na krok od šialenstva.

Domov som sa vracal niečo krátko po polnoci. Nebol som opitý, iba mi bolo príjemne teplo a minulosť ma už netrápila. Dostal som presne to, čo som chcel. Vrátil som sa do bytu, odhodil sako niekam bokom a cestou do postele som si rozopínal košeľu. Na krátku chvíľu som sa zastavil pred dverami do hosťovskej izby, ani neviem prečo. Asi som sa chcel uistiť, že kým som bol preč, Grangerová sa nerozhodla roztrieskať môj nábytok na triesky. Počul som odtiaľ nejaké tlmené zvuky, znelo to ako vzlyky. Žeby plakala? Pochytila ma šialená potreba nazrieť dnu a zistiť, čo sa deje. Neurobil som to, pravdepodobne to mal všetko na svedomí alkohol. Odšuchtal som sa do svojej spálne, padol do postele a okamžite upadol do bezsenného spánku.

Hermiona

Do rána som už len bdelo ležala v posteli. Nechcela som už znova zaspať, desila som sa, čo mi spánok prinesie. Zvyčajne na noc beriem prášky, ale pred odchodom do Vegas mi došli. Nekúpila som si nové, chcela som vyskúšať či už som schopná spávať bez nich. Tak sa zdá, že nie. Začínam si myslieť, že ani nikdy nebudem.

Vyšuchtala som sa z postele a prešla do kúpeľne, ako som predpokladala oči som mala podliate krvou od plaču a pod nimi tmavé kruhy od nedostatku spánku. Vďaka Merlinovi, že dnes nemusím ísť do práce. Vlasy sa zmenili na vrabčie hniezdo, odstávali mi všetkými možnými smermi. Vzdychla som si, asi je načase obnoviť kúzlo na ich skrotenie. Teraz som však nemala náladu. Vyčistila som si zuby, opláchla tvár a vlasy si zviazala do drdola.

Odišla som späť do svojej izby a na písacom stole ma už čakala sova s čerstvým vydaním Denného Proroka.

„Ďakujem," usmiala som sa na ňu a dala jej dobrotu. Spokojne zahúkala a vyletela von oknom. Rozprestrela som noviny a skoro som omdlela, keď som zbadala titulku. Bola som na nej ja spolu s Malfoyom.

**Čo hovoríte, páči sa? :D Viac častí z Dracovho pohľadu ;) Ospravedlňujem sa, ka vám to prišlo príliš filozofické **


	5. Chapter 5

**Poznámka autora**

**Ospravedlňujem sa, že ste čakali tak dlho, ale poznáte to- škola, učenie, povinnosti... Dúfam, že na mňa nie ste veľmi nahnevaný a že to nová kapitola trochu napraví. Užite si to a nezabudnite mi dať vedieť, ako sa vám páči ;) **

**P.S. Ďakujem za všetky reviews, vážne si to veľmi cením **

**4.**

Hermiona

**K**eď som v pondelok ráno vystupovala z kozubu do ministerského Átria všetky hlavy sa otáčali mojím smerom. Práve tohto som sa tak bála, pohľadov celého čarodejníckeho sveta. Po prvýkrát na mňa ľudia nezízali preto, že som Hermiona Grangerová, najlepšia priateľka Harryho Pottera, mozog Zlatého Tria a vojnová hrdinka, ale preto, že už prakticky nie som Hermiona Grangerová. Civeli, pretože teraz zo mňa bola pani Hermiona Malfoyová. V duchu som preklínala Ritu Skeeterovú za ten článok v nedeľňajšom Prorokovi. Stálo tam- ŠOKUJÚCA TAJNÁ SVADBA! VOJNOVÁ HRDINKA A... BÝVALÝ SMRŤOŽRÚT. Titulok bol doložený našou fotkou, kde sme spolu vychádzali z Ministerstva v deň, keď sme sa vrátili z Vegas a svedectvom tej neznámej predavačky zo supermarketu, ktorá mi videla prsteň. Keď Malfoy uvidel tie noviny v amoku ich roztrhal, a potom, čo som mu zakázala ísť zabiť predavačku a Ritu Skeeterovú, sa zavrel u seba v izbe. Vyšiel odtiaľ až na moje naliehanie, nemala som totiž najmenšiu chuť zistiť, čo spôsobuje to zväzujúce kúzlo.

Nastúpila som do preplneného výťahu a všetci si v momente začali šepkať. Jednu ženu som dokonca pristihla ako mi zíza na ruku. Radšej som si ju strčila do vačku na saku. Lenže potom sa tam nasáčkoval nejaký mladík s plnou náručou kníh a skoro popadali na mňa. Pohotovo som vytiahla ruku z vrecka a zastavila ich. Celému výťahu sa tak naskytol dokonalý pohľad na prsteň a počula som ako zalapali po dychu. Toto bude vážne skvelý deň!

Keď som sa ocitla na svojom Oddelení, rýchlo som sa prehnala chodbou až k svojej kancelárii a statočne ignorovala ich zvedavé oči. Zabuchla som za sebou dvere a zvalila sa do stoličky. Čím som sa previnila, že ma Merlin takto trestá? Tešila som sa, že po troch rokoch od skončenia vojny ich záujem o mňa konečne opadol a teraz toto. Čím som si toto zaslúžila?

Ozvalo sa zaťukanie na dvere a dovnútra vošla Hayley. Pri pohľade na ňu som si vzdychla a zaborila si tvár do dlaní. Bude odo mňa chcieť vysvetlenie.

„Takže je to pravda," skonštatovala a klesla na stoličku oproti. „Je to vážne krásny prsteň!"

„S radosťou by som ti ho dala, keby to bolo v mojej moci," zamrmlala som. Dvere na mojej kancelárii sa prudko rozleteli a dnu vtrielila totálne naštvaná Ginny.

„ČO MÁ TOTO, DO PEKLA, ZNAMENAŤ?!" zakričala a na stôl mi hodila včerajšie noviny.

„Ginny, prosím ťa, upokoj sa," upokojovala som ju. Rozšírili sa jej oči, keď pohľadom zavadila o prsteň. Do hája, prečo musí byť taký obrovský?!

„Ja tomu neverím," povedala už pokojnejšie. „Ja. Tomu. Nemôžem. Uveriť. Vydala si sa za Malfoya. Ty si sa vydala za Malfoya!" Postavila som sa a snažila sa ju upokojiť, pomaly začínala červenieť od hnevu.

„Dúfam, že na to máš nejaké logické vysvetlenie, Hermiona!"

„Hlavne sa upokoj, dobre, Ginny?"

„NEUPOKOJÍM SA!" skríkla- moji kolegovia z toho museli mať náramnú show. „Vysvetli mi to!"

„Ja- ja nemôžem, nemala by som," habkala som. Kingsley povedal, že čím menej ľudí o tom vie, tým lepšie. A navyše, pozná sa s Harrym, nebola som si istá či je dobrý nápad povedať Ginny pravdu.

Ginny pevne zovrela pery do tenkej čiarky.

„Takže nemôžeš," prehovorila ľadovo pokojným hlasom, to neveštilo nič dobré. „Fajn! Keď mi to nepovieš ty..." Zvrtla sa na päte a odpochodovala po chodbe preč. Klesla som do stoličky, tak toto bolo strašné. Potom som si však spomenula na jej posledné slová, _keď mi to nepovieš ty..._ No, do riti!

„Ginny," zavolala som. „GINNY!"

Vyrútila som sa na chodbu za čo som si vyslúžila ďalšie prenikavé pohľady od kolegov. Do pekla aj s tebou, Ginny Potterová! Naskočila som do výťahu.

„Gratulujem, slečna Grangerová," prihovorila sa mi nejaká staršia pani. „Teda, vlastne už pani Malfoyová."

„Hm, ďakujem," odvetila som s núteným úsmevom. Bohovia, znelo to tak divne.

Výťah zastal na piatom poschodí, vyskočila som z neho a utekala na Oddelenie pre medzinárodnú čarodejnícku spoluprácu, kde pracoval Malfoy. Keď som sa ocitla na jeho chodbe začula som ako naňho Ginny jačí a to mal zatvorené dvere na kancelárii. Vpálila som dnu. Malfoy sa krčil za svojím kreslom, Ginny stála oproti, zúrila a mierila na neho prútikom. Podľa toho obhoreného zvyšku nejakého obrazu, ktorý visel na stene oproti si dovolím tvrdiť, že sa ho pokúsila prekliať.

Skočila som ku stolu a rozprestrela ruky chrániac kreslo a Malfoya pred nepríčetnou Ginny. Nebránila som len jeho, ale aj samotnú Ginny, nikdy by si neodpustila, že niekomu ublížila. Aj keď, Malfoya dosť neznášala...

„Ginny, pre Merlina, upokoj sa!" prosila som ju. Do kancelárie vtrhla zadychčaná Hayley a keď zbadal ten výjav pred sebou, vyvalila oči.

„Urob niečo," naznačila som jej ústami. Vytiahla prútik a rýchlo Ginny odzbrojila.

„Ty si šialená, Weasleyčka!" vykukol Malfoy spoza svojho úkrytu. Vrhla som naňho namrzený pohľad.

„Áno, vážne skvelý nápad, Malfoy," povedala som mu. „Už aj tak je dosť naštvaná, ešte ju provokuj!" Obrátila som sa späť na Ginny.

„Prosím, Ginny, upokoj sa. Nie je to tak ako to vyzerá," zmierlivo som jej povedala.

„Nie je to tak ako to vyzerá?!" zvolala. „Tak ako to teda je?"

„Najprv sa ukľudni, dobre? Potom sa porozprávame."

Malfoy opatrne vyliezol zo svojho úkrytu, no zostal stáť za mnou.

„Vieš, čo nám povedal Minister," zašepkal mojím smerom, „nemáme to nikomu hovoriť."

„Chceš sa radšej nechať roztrhať na kusy?" nadhodila som. „Ďakujem, ale ja by som si ešte rada nejakú dobu požila." Ginny sa zhlboka nadýchla, hlas mala už pokojnejší, keď ma vyzvala, „Tak hovor."

„Všetko je to len fraška, okej?" začala som. „V tú noc vo Vegas som toho trochu veľa vypila. Náhodou sme sa s Malfoyom stretli, obaja sme boli opitý, no a... a ráno som sa zobudila s prsteňom na ruke."

„Lenže prsteň je začarovaný tak, aby sa dal zvliecť až po desiatich rokoch manželstva, preto som vtedy ráno odišla, šli sme na Ministerstvo," rozprávala som ďalej a videla som, že z Ginny pomaly vyprcháva hnev. „Trochu sme sa pochytili, spravila som dieru v stene, prišli aurori a odviedli nás k Ministrovi. Ten nás odsúdil na šesť mesačné manželstvo a spolužitie s tým, že nás zviazal kúzlom a nemôžeme od sebe stráviť viac ako dvanásť hodín."

V miestnosti zavládlo hrobové ticho. Ginny aj Hayley vyzerali byť otrasené mojimi slovami.

„Kingsley nám zakázal o tom niekomu povedať, takže si to nechajte pre seba," doplnila som. „Ak by sa vás niekto pýtal, tak sme s Malfoyom spolu chodili pol roka a sme šialene zamilovaní, dobre?!"

„Rok," ozval sa Malfoy. Nechápavo som sa naňho otočila.

„Čo rok?"

„Keď sa ma kolegovia pýtali povedal som, že sme na seba narazili krátko po mojom rozchode so Scarlett. Zblížili sme sa a rok spolu chodili," vysvetlil mi.

„Aha, no, veď je to aj tak jedno," pokrčila som plecami a otočila sa späť na dievčatá. „Takže, keby sa vás niekto na nás pýtal, povedzte im túto báchorku, platí?" Neprítomne prikývli.

„Och, Miona!" hlesla Ginny, potiahla ma cez stôl a tuho ma stisla v náručí. „Merlin, to je strašné! Chúďa moje, byť pripútaná k Malfoyovi na šesť mesiacov, to musí byť príšerné!"

„Weasleyčka, stojím priamo tu a počujem každé slovo," zareagoval Malfoy. „A skôr ľutuj mňa, to ja som na šesť mesiacov pripútaný k tejto vševedke!" Ginny ma pustila a výhražne nemierila prst na Malfoya.

„Varujem ťa, Malfoy, sprav jej niečo a odtrhnem ti hlavu!" pohrozila mu.

Niekto zaklopal na dvere a do miestnosti nakukol jeden z Malfoyových kolegov. Nemala som poňatia kto to je, na tomto oddelení som ešte nebola.

„Všetko v poriadku, Draco, počuli sme nejaký hluk?" spýtal sa. Tak a je to tu, naše prvé predstieranie, že sme zamilovaný pár. Nahodila som úsmev a primkla sa k Malfoyovi.

„Prepáčte, len som chcela kamarátkam predstaviť svojho manžela," vymyslela som si. Dúfala som, že si nevšimne, že je tam aj Ginny, ktorá Malfoya už dávno pozná.

Malfoy mi omotal ruku okolo pása a stiahol ma k sebe bližšie. Potlačila som nutkanie jednu mi vypáliť a povedať mu, aby šiel niekam.

„Mrzí ma to, Bradley, dobre sme sa bavili a asi sme sa nechali trochu uniesť," povedal. Bradley si nás pozorne premeral, a potom prikývol.

„To je v poriadku," uistil nás. „A mimochodom, rád ťa spoznávam, Hermiona. Ja som Bradley Scott." Usmieval sa na mňa a podal mi ruku.

„Teší ma, Bradley," potriasla som ňou. „Hermiona Grangerová."

„Malfoyová, zlatko. Malfoyová," opravil ma Malfoy. V jeho tóne som vycítila netrpezlivosť.

„Och, samozrejme!" zasmiala som sa. „Prepáč, _zlatko._" Len s veľkou námahou som zo seba vytisla to slovo. Bolo to také neprirodzené.

Draco

Mal som chuť do niečoho poriadne udrieť. Keď Grangerová a jej nemožné kamarátky odišli z mojej kancelárie, aj som to takmer urobil. Prehrabol som si rukami vlasy a oprel sa chrbtom o stôl. Pohľad mi padol na zničený obraz na stene. Môj obľúbený obraz! Zavrčal som. Prekliata Weasleyčka! Teda, už je Potterová. Nie som sprostý, čítam noviny.

Otočil som sa obrazu chrbtom, ešte chvíľu sa naň budem pozerať a odnesie si to ďalšia časť nábytku. Sadol som si za stôl a začal sa prehŕňať v kope papierov, ktoré mi nanosili na stôl. No nedokázal som sa sústrediť, bol som mrzutý a ešte stále naštvaný. To si Weasleyčka myslí, že len preto, že si vzala toho nemožného Pottera, môže mi nabehnúť do kancelárie, ohrozovať ma a ničiť moje obrazy za tisícky libier?!

Niekto zaklopal na dvere a narušil tak môj vnútorný monológ. Dúfal som, že to nie je Bradley Scott, ten chlap mi vážne ležal v žalúdku. Bol to strašný kretén! Tváril sa ako môj najlepší kamarát, a potom ma pred ostatnými očierňoval. Vážne milý! Na moje veľké šťastie to nebol Bradley, ale môj ozajstný kamarát, Blaise Zabini. Zavrel za sebou dvere a zvalil sa do kresla oproti. Vedel som prečo ma poctil svojou návštevou, ale nič som nepovedal. Blaise to aj tak za chvíľu vyklopí.

„Tak fajn, nebudem robiť drahoty," ozval sa asi o minútu neskôr. „Vysvetlíš mi, ako je možné, že si sa oženil s Grangerovou? Mal som za to, že ju neznášaš."

Vzdychol som si, a čo teraz? Ak mu budem klamať, príde na to, pretože ma pozná pridobre, no ak mu poviem pravdu... Blaise je strašná tlčhuba.

„Viem, že ti Scarlett ublížila, ale žeby na tebe zanechala až také vážne následky, že vhupneš do manželstva s prvou, ktorú stretneš?" pokračoval. Pri spomienke na Scarlett mi prišlo zle. Nikto ma nikdy tak neponížil ani nezranil ako vtedy ona. Myslel som si, že sa po našom rozchode položím, ale našťastie bol pri mne Blaise a vytiahol ma z najhoršieho. Svoju o rok mladšiu nevlastnú sestru nemal veľmi v láske.

„Bol som opitý, Blaise, nerozmýšľal som," povedal som nakoniec.

„To som si domyslel, ale prečo ešte nie ste rozvedení?" vypytoval sa ďalej. Začínala ma bolieť hlava, v noci som dobre nespal, ako inak, a dnešný deň vychádzal vážne príšerne.

„Lebo nás náš drahý Minister odsúdil na šesť mesiacov núteného manželstva," povzdychol som si. „Ale nikto to nemal vedieť, takže ak si pustíš hubu na prechádzku, zabijem ťa, Blaise!" Blaise zdvihol ruky v obrannom geste.

„V pohode, kamoš, mlčím ako hrob." No tak to určite!

Dvere na mojej kancelárii sa opäť rozleteli a na jednu šialenú sekundu som sa preľakol, že je to Weasleyčka, aby dokončila, čo predtým začala. Bola to tá druhá Grangerovej kamoška.

„Do riti, čo je toto nejaká čakáreň?! Všetci sem len tak nabehnete a potom vybehnete!" vyštekol som. Vážne som nebol v dobrej nálade.

„Pardon, že ruším," ospravedlnila sa a preniesla pohľad na Blaisa. Zmĺkla a premerala si ho. Nečudovala som sa jej, Blaise mal postavu a výzor nejakého modela. Merlin, vážne som si to práve pomyslel?! Neuveriteľné!

„Dúfam, že máš nejaký pádny dôvod prečo si tu a nie je to očumovanie môjho kamaráta," zavrčal som. Je až neuveriteľné ako ma dnes všetci serú. Blondína potriasla hlavou a znova venovala pozornosť mne.

„Myslela som si, že by si chcel vedieť, že v kancelárii tvojej milovanej manželky je práve teraz jeden nepovolaný hosť a podľa toho, čo som odtiaľ počula by si mu mal ísť rozbiť ciferník."

Hermiona

Vrátila som sa na svoje oddelenie. Ginny a Hayley som dopodrobna vyrozprávala všetko, čo sa stalo vo Vegas, teda, všetko, čo som si pamätala.

„Viem, stretli sme sa tam s Ronom," okomentovala moje rozprávanie Ginny. „Myslela som si, že preto si tak náhle odišla."

„Och, kiež by som bola odišla v momente, ako som ho zbadala," vzdychla som si. Nič z tohto by sa nestalo, nemusela by som hrať, že som Malfoyova žena ani že som doňho zamilovaná. Neviem ako dlho to ešte vydržím.

Dievčatá sa za pár minút zdvihli na odchod. Museli ísť pracovať a, koniec koncov, ja tiež. Keď odchádzali ešte ma chápavo potľapkali po pleci. Sadla som si za stôl a začala sa prehŕňať v kope papierov, ktoré mi tam kolegovia nanosili. Pracovala som sotva pol hodinu, keď znova niekto zaklopal na dvere.

„Čo je, Ginny, niečo si si tu zabudla?" zvolala som a otvorila dvere. Primrzla som na mieste, nebola to Ginny.

„Ron?!"

**Tak, čo hovoríte, môže byť? Konečne dostal Draco viac priestoru... čo si o tom myslíte? A čo hádate, že sa stane ďalej s Ronom? Rada si prečítam vaše názory :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Poznámka autora**

**Ľudkovia, nová kapitola! :D Aj vám to pripadá ako veky, kedy som sem naposledy pridala? Mrzí ma to, ale stále som zavalená nejakými povinnosťami, veď to poznáte :D Snáď sa vám bude nová kapitola páčiť ;) A veľmo pekne ďakujem za reviews, ste mojou motiváciou a inšpiráciou, snáď vás nesklamem **

**5.**

Hermiona

Ron Weasley stál pred dverami mojej kancelárie, v rukách zvieral noviny, predpokladám, že tie včerajšie a tváril sa nepreniknuteľne. Ale inak bol dokonalý ako vždy. Do pekla, musím naňho prestať myslieť v takomto zmysle!

„Čo tu chceš, Ron?" spýtala som sa odmerane. Neznášala som, že zakaždým, keď som ho videla, mala som nutkanie hodiť sa mu okolo krku, pobozkať ho, povedať mu, že ma to všetko mrzí a že chcem byť s ním... Lenže to on dlžil ospravedlnenie mne, nie ja jemu.

„Prejdem rovno k veci," odvetil a votrel sa dnu.

Položil noviny na stôl a otočil sa ku mne, pre istotu som zavrela dvere.

„Ako je možné, že si sa vydala za Malfoya?" opýtal sa. „Za Malfoya!"

„To je nie je tvoja vec, pokiaľ sa nemýlim."

„Že nie je?! Samozrejme, že je, Hermiona!" Buchol päsťou do stola a ja som vedela, že je vážne, vážne naštvaný. „Ty si moja." To bolo akoby mi strelil facku.

„Tvoja?!" vyhŕkla som. „Po tom všetkom, čo si mi urobil si na mňa opovažuješ robiť nárok a nazývať ma tvojou?!"

„Odjakživa si patrila ku mne a nie tomu odpornému fretčiakovi a veľmi dobre to vieš!" skríkol.

„Áno, a prečo si na to nemyslel, keď si ma podviedol pri prvej príležitosti, čo sa ti naskytla?!"

„Hermiona, boli sme ešte len decká, chcel som si ešte trochu užívať život. Nebol som pripravený na vážny vzťah."

Neúprimne som sa zasmiala. „A s Lavender si na to už pripravený bol?" Na to už nemal argument. Zostal ticho a hľadel si na topánky.

„Myslela som si," povedala som ticho. „Nemáš právo mi tu kázať. Zaspal si dobu, Ronald? Nechodíme spolu už dva roky, môžem si začať alebo vziať koho chcem! Som dospelá!"

„Ale je to Malfoy!" protestoval Ron.

„No a? Ty si si ho nevzal, nemáš sa prečo trápiť," okomentovala som to. „Milujem ho a som s ním šťastná, tak, prosím ťa, vypadni a daj mi pokoj." Tak za túto nechutnú lož zhorím v pekle. No zabralo to, Ron sa pomaly vydal ku dverám.

„Ja sa nevzdám, Hermiona," zašepkal mi vo dverách. „Budem o teba bojovať, pretože ty patríš ku mne."

„Zbohom, Ron," povedala som a zaplesla za ním dvere.

Najprv ma ovládol hnev, potom nastúpilo ublíženie a bolesť, a napokon len prázdnota. Zviezla som sa na zem pri dverách a pritiahla si kolená k brade. Prečo mi to robí, prečo mi to stále robí? Prečo ma proste nemôže nechať tak a dať mi šancu byť znova šťastná? Vraj patrím k nemu, Bohovia, ja to viem. Ale bol to on, kto sa to rozhodol ignorovať a užívať si. Nemôže čakať, že budem tolerovať jeho úlety a čakať naňho ako verný psík. Nie, nedovolím mu, aby ma využíval ako nejakú handru, ubližoval mi a potom sa ku mne vracal s tým, že som jeho. Čo ma stvoril ako Victor Frankensteina, že ma nazýva svojou?

Dvere sa prudko rozleteli a leteli mi rovno do tváre. Zajačala som a pokúsila si zakryť tvár rukami. Schytala som od nich poriadnu ranu do nervových zakončení v lakti.

„Čo, do pekla...?" opýtala som sa a sotila do dverí až sa zabuchli. V kancelárii stál Malfoy a civel na mňa.

„Čo robíš?" zaujímal sa. Pomaly som sa vyteperila na nohy, z úderu mi v lakti nepríjemne mravčilo.

„Ja, čo robíš ty?! Skoro si ma zamordoval!"

„Tá tvoja kolegyňa za mnou prišla a povedala mi, že za tebou prišiel Weasley," odvetil. „Myslela si, že ako tvoj...ehm, manžel by som mal vedieť o tom, že máš v kancelárii svojho bývalého a vykopnúť ho odtiaľto." _Hayley, ja ťa zabijem!_ pomyslela som si. Posledné, čo teraz chcem je, aby Malfoy videl ako sa emocionálne zrútim. Takú hanbu by som neprežila.

„A ty si sem hneď hrdinsky nabehol, no to je ale rozkošné!" povedala som sarkasticky. „Nemáme ti za to dať ešte aj Merlinov rad?!" Chcela som, aby odišiel, potrebovala som byť sama. Cítila som, ako sa mi slzy tlačia do očí.

„Malfoy, pozri, nie som taká bezradná, aby som si s Ronom neporadila," vzdychla som. „Mrzí ma, že ťa Hayley otravovala pri práci, viackrát sa to nestane."

„Škoda, chcel som si udrieť," okomentoval to Malfoy. „Predstava Weasleyho ako boxovacie vrece sa mi celkom páčila." Prevrátila som oči, sadla si za stôl a tvárila sa akoby tam nebol. Pre mňa bol tento nezmyselný rozhovor ukončený.

Ozvalo sa zaklopanie na dvere a dnu vošla Hayley s trochu ustaraným výrazom na tvári.

„Všetko v poriadku?" spýtala sa. „Hermiona, si okej?" Vzdychla som si.

„Prečo by som nemala byť? Robíš z toho vedu, Hayley."

„Vyprevadíš ma, zlatko?" ozval sa po dlhej dobe Malfoy. Zazrela som naňho. Samozrejme to musel povedať tak nahlas, že všetci ľudia z môjho oddelenia boli v momente v pozore. Toto mu ešte zrátam!

„Isteže, drahý."

Podišla som k nemu a nechala ho, aby ma jednou rukou objal okolo pása. Urobila som to isté a za prenikavých pohľadov mojich kolegov som ho odprevadila až na koniec mojej chodby.

„Vďaka, že si zaskočil," lúčila som sa s ním. „Uvidíme sa doma." Malfoy prikývol. Chcel odísť, keď sa rozhliadol okolo seba a všimol si, že sme ostro sledovaní. Vedela som, na čo tí ľudia čakajú, no nedostanú to. Malfoya nepobozkám!

Malfoy preniesol pohľad späť na mňa a nadvihol obočie.

„To nie," zamrmlala som, snažiac sa, čo najmenej pohybovať perami.

„Myslíš, že ja som z toho nadšený?" opýtal sa nasledujúc môj príklad. „No, ak to neurobíme, začnú mať podozrenie. Nezabúdaj, sme šialene zamilovaní a šialene zamilovaní ľudia sa bozkávajú. Veľa." Útrpne som si vzdychla.

„Zabijem ťa." A potom zabijem aj seba za to, že som na to kývla.

„Ak prežijem bozk s tebou, prežijem už všetko," odvetil.

Proti svojej vôli som sa k nemu nahla. Do nosa mi hneď udrela jeho kolínska značky Guho Bross, bola taká silná až mi z nej trochu začali slziť oči. Merlin, idem pobozkať Malfoya. Nemohla som tomu uveriť. Najbližšie k jeho tvári som bola v treťom ročníku, keď som mu jednu vpálila.

„Tak fajn, proste to urobíme," brblala som si popod nos a snažila sa tak upokojiť. „Nič to nie je." Zhlboka som sa nadýchla, tuho stisla viečka a vlepila mu rýchly bozk na ústa. Bohovia, najtrápnejšie tri sekundy môjho života!

„Tomu hovoríš bozk, Grangerová?!" zagúľal na mňa očami. Potiahol ma k sebe a pritisol svoje pery na moje. Na moment som stuhla, ale potom som si uvedomila, že sa na nás díva veľa ľudí a podvolila som sa. Zavrela som oči a objala ho okolo krku. Pobozkala som ho naspäť a vtom... sa odtiahol. Sklopila som zrak k zemi.

„Hm, tak... tak večer," povedala som. Zvrtla som sa na päte a vrátila sa do kancelárie. Zavrela som za sebou dvere a oprela sa o ne. Ty môj drahý Merlin, práve som vážne pobozkala Draca Malfoya!

Draco

Dobrotivý Merlin, vážne sa to práve stalo? Pobozkal som Grangerovú?! Kde som sa to ocitol, v nejakom paralelnom vesmíre, kde je úplne bežné bozkávať niekoho, koho som neznášal už od jedenástich?! No dobre, tak to bola lož. Nebola pravda, že som ju neznášal, z nich troch som ju nenávidel najmenej, Weasley a Potter ma štvali viac. Ona len proste bola jednou z nich, preto som mal potrebu šikanovať aj ju. Nemal som ju ani ale Merlinvie ako rád. Bola taká neskutočne hrdá a prekliata vševedka, vždy bola lepšia ako ja a môj otec mi to dával každé leto vyžrať.

„Ako je možné, že ťa porazila prekliata hu-" Dokonca ani v mysli som to slovo nedokázal vysloviť. Keď vojna skončila, zaprisahal som sa, že to hanlivé slovo už nikdy nevyslovím. Som dospelý, už nemusím vyznávať predsudky svojich rodičov. Poučil som sa, nechcem byť rovnaký ako moji rodičia, robiť rovnaké chyby ako oni. A zbaviť sa predsudkov týkajúcich sa krvi bol prvý krok k zmene.

Bohovia, ale najväčší šok je, že sa jej to páčilo. Cítil som to, keď mi ho opätovala a celá zvláčnela, a... pre Merlina, koho sa snažím oklamať, aj mne sa to páčilo. Teda, bolo to lepšie než som si predstavoval. Nieže by som si predstavoval, že sa bozkávam s Grangerovou, ale... Do pekla, motám sa vo vlastných myšlienkach. Asi by som potreboval pomoc.

Vošiel som do svojej kancelárie. Blaise tam ešte stále sedel a z jedného papiera vyrábal niečo, čo sa len z diaľky podobalo lietadielku. Prevrátil som očami, správa sa tu ako doma.

„To bola obchodná zmluva s bulharským Ministerstvom mágie," povedal som. Nijako to naňho nezapôsobilo.

„Aj tak máš zo všetkého kópiu," pokrčil plecami. Vzdychol som si. Bolo ťažké ho vyviezť z miery, keď mal pravdu. Klesol som späť do svojho kresla a oprel som sa. Dnes som proste nemal náladu pracovať.

„Tak, čo obránil si si manželku?" opýtal sa Blaise a odhodil papier na stôl.

„Prosím, nehovor jej tak," poprosil som. „Mám z toho husiu kožu." Blaise moje slová ignoroval a nahol sa bližšie.

„Dal si tomu Weasleymu do zubov?"

Vzdychol som. „Nie, keď som prišiel už bol preč. Ale skoro som dal dverami do zubov Grangerovej."

„Teda, ty si ale mierumilovný manžel," prehodil Blaise.

„Bolo to náhodou, jasné?" bránil som sa. „Chúlila sa na zemi pri dverách, odkiaľ som to mal vedieť?! Vpálil som dnu a skoro ju zlinčoval."

„Pre Merlina!" zvolal. „Ktovie čo jej ten Weasley urobil."

„Odkedy ťa vlastne tak veľmi trápi Grangerová?" chcel som vedieť. Nemal som žiadne informácie o tom, že by si boli nejakí obzvlášť blízki.

„Pracujem o dve dvere ďalej ako ona," povedal mi Blaise spôsobom, ako by som bol najväčší debil na planéte. „Je to celkom fajn baba." Neveriacky som naňho zízal.

„Tuším si sa s ňou mal oženiť radšej ty, Blaise."

Pokrčil ramenami. „Ja by som sa ju určite nepokúsil prizabiť dverami."

„Och, sklapni!"

Vzal som do rúk papiere zo stola, všetko je teraz lepšie ako Balisove posmešky na moju adresu. Je to môj najlepší priateľ už od Rokfortu, ale to neznamená, že občas nemám chuť vyraziť mu zuby. Tak ako práve teraz.

„Skočíme po práci niekam na pivo?" prerušil ticho Blaise. Neprítomne som prikývol. Po tom, čo sa stalo na jej oddelení som sa chcel Grangerovej vyhýbať, čo najdlhšie.

Hermiona

Do siedmej večer, keď mi končila pracovná doba sa už nič taká neobvyklé nestalo. Zakaždým, keď som vyšla z kancelárie na mňa ľudia zízali, ale mala som už dosť praxe s ich ignorovaním. Celý deň som potom bola podráždená, neviem či kvôli Ronovi alebo kvôli tomu poondiatemu bozku. Zrejme kvôli obom. Štvalo ma, že ten bozk vôbec nebol taký zlý, ako som si predstavovala. A ten hajzel to vedel!

Odmiestnila som sa do Malfoyovho bytu, ktorý zíval prázdnotou. Pokrčila som plecami, zrejme pracuje dlhšie ako ja a, vlastne, mne jeho prítomnosť chýbať nebude. Prezliekla som sa do pohodlného, domáceho oblečenia a zamierila do kuchyne. Dala som si do mikrovlnky zohriať mrazenú a odišla preskúmať obývačku. Hľadala som nejakú zástrčku alebo podobne, kde by sa dal zapojiť televízor. Našla som jednu, ale keď som ho zapojila nič sa nestalo. Hm, asi to budem musieť nechať na nejakého odborníka. Vrátila som sa do kuchyne, zjedla večeru, a potom som sa asi dvadsať minút nudila, kým som sa rozhodla niečo čítať. Keďže Malfoy nebol doma, uvelebila som sa na gauč a nechala sa pohltiť knihou.

Malfoy sa vrátil domov niekedy pred ôsmou. Neviem presne, lebo som bola príliš zahĺbená do knihy. Spozornela som, až keď niečo s pleskotom dopadlo na stôl predo mnou.

„Už zase zdobíme titulku," zahundral Malfoy. Nevoľky som odložila knihu a vzala do rúk zložené noviny, ktoré predo mňa hodil. Mal pravdu, na titulnej strane sa vynímala fotografia nás dvoch, ako sa bozkávame. V sekunde som bola v pozore. Ako to, že majú tú fotka, veď tam nebol žiadny reportér! Na pôdu Ministerstva majú vstup zakázaný!

„Odkiaľ majú tú fotku?" obrátila som sa na Malfoya. Malfoy pokrčil plecami.

„Mňa sa nepýtaj."

„A koho? Pokiaľ sa nemýlim vo štvrtom ročníku si ochotne pomáhal Rite Skeeterovej písať tie nechutné články," povedala som. „Musíš mať dobrú znalosť, ako sa dostať k tajným informáciám a fotkám." Okej, tak to bolo odo mňa trochu hnusné, vyťahovať tu hriechy z jeho minulosti. Škaredo na mňa pozrel.

„Prepáč, že ťa sklamem, slečna svätá, ale neviem, ako sa k nej dostali," vyštekol. „Možno sa o tom dozvieš v tých svojich drahých knihách, ktoré, ako povedala Trelawneyová, stále tak dychtivo hltáš. A keď už to budeš hľadať, mohla by si sa ich aj opýtať prečo nemáš chlapa!"

Plesla som noviny na stôl a vstala z gauča. Chce sa hádať, fajn, tak sa budeme hádať!

„Ja nemám chlapa a čo potom ty?! Odkedy ťa Zabiniová využila a odkopla nikoho si nemal. Topíš sa v sebaľútosti, pretože tvoj ocinko bol v Azkabene a nemal si komu žalovať?!" Malfoy zaškrípal zubami a vytiahol z nohavíc prútik. Skrížila som si ruky na hrudi, poznala som ho, neurobil by to.

_Nezhodli sme sa pred dvoma dňami na tmo, že sa zmenil? _ozval sa môj vnútorný hlas.

_Hej, zmenil, ale len v niečom. Ani ako smrťožrút nikoho nezabil, pochybujem, že by to chcel meniť. _

_Nikdy nehovor nikdy. _

Ale tento raz som mala pravdu, Malfoy odklonil prútik a ja som sa uškrnula. Tak predsa v ňom len zostalo niečo z toho chalana, ktorého som poznala. Lenže potom sa moja kniha, ležiaca na stole, vznietila. Vytreštila som oči.

„Moja kniha!" zajačala som. Začala som prekutrávať vačky, pátrajúc po prútiku, ale nemala som ho. Do pekla, musel zostať v saku, čo som mala v práci!

Skočila som do kuchyne po vodu, ale kým som sa vrátila, Malfoy sklopil svoj prútik a z mojej knihy zostala len kôpka čierneho popola. Onemene som zostala stáť vo vstupe do obývačky. Malfoy prútik zase odložil do nohavíc a otočil sa na mňa.

„Nabudúce si dobre rozmysli do koho sa navážaš, Grangerová," povedal mi. Pevne som zovrela pery a vchrstla mu vodu, čo som držala do tváre. Prázdny pohár som treskla na stôl vedľa novín, pozbierala zvyšky svojej knihy a naštvane odchádzala do svojej izby.

„Nenávidím ťa!" zahučala som naňho a zabuchla za sebou dvere. Popol z knihy som položila na stôl, možno sa mi podarí nájsť nejaké kúzlo, ktoré by ju opravilo. No veľmi som tomu neverila. A bola to taká skvelá kniha! Kopla som si do stola a vzápätí s aukaním dosadla na posteľ. Skvelé, ešte sa aj dochrámem!

„Prekliaty Malfoy!" zavrčala som. Zapálil mi knihu, to je ako výzva na vojnu. Tak teda ako chce.

Vojna sa týmto oficiálne začala.

**Tak, čo hovoríte? Splnilo to vaše očakávania? :D Vyzerá to, že ich čakajú krušné chvíle na vojnovej nohe... ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Poznámka autora**

**Po týždni je tu konečne pokračovanie. Ospravedlňujem sa, že to trvalo tak dlho, ale snáď vás nová kapitola uspokojí a odpustíte mi :D Sú prázdniny, takže budem tvrdo makať a, ktovie, možno dostanete predčasné prekvapko ;) Nech sa vám nová kapitola páči **

**6****.**

Hermiona

**V **noci som toho Merlinvie koľko nenaspala, prášky som si nedokúpila a nechcela som riskovať ďalšie nočné mory, takže som mala kopu času plánovať efektívnu pomstu. Knihy veľmi nečítal, aspoň podľa toho čoho som bola svedkom, nepripadalo teda do úvahy zničiť mu ju tak ako on mne. Zostávalo len nájsť niečo, čo je mu dostatočne drahé a využiť to na pomstu. Povzdychla som si, to vôbec nebude jednoduché. 

Kým konečne svitlo ráno úroveň mojej energie bola takmer na nule. Cez od únavy privreté viečka som ledva niečo videla, telo som mala akoby z ocele a bola som totálne grogy. Nemala som síl ani na to, aby som sa vyhrabala z postele, nie to ešte ísť do práce a kysnúť tam dvanásť hodín! Merlin, tak strašne sa mi chcelo spať!

S vypätím všetkých síl, ktoré som dokázala pozbierať a s použitím všetkej zostávajúcej energie som odkopla paplón a vyteperila sa z postele. Teplo prikrývok ma v momente opustilo a ja som mala chuť znova zaliezť späť, hodiť sa na maródku a zostať tak celý deň. Ale vedela som, že nemôžem.

Netuším ako som sa dosala do kúpeľne a umyla sa, a potom sa vrátila do izby a navliekla si oblečenie. Všetko akoby sa odohrávalo mimo môjho tela, videla som, že sa mi nohy a ruky hýbu, ale vôbec som to necítila. Pripadala som si ako živá mŕtvola.

Odšuchtala som sa do kuchyne, kde už postával Malfoy a pripravoval si kávu. Ten chlap jej vypil na hektolitre! Muklov možno neznášal, ale tomuto muklovskému nápoju načisto prepadol. Hm, má rád kávu, to by som mohla zneužiť. Len neviem ešte ako. Zmocnila som sa kávovaru, keď si svoje espresso prelial do termosky alebo čo to už bolo a pripravila si cappuccino. Kým som čakala na jeho prípravu široko som zívala a netrpezlivo som poklopkávala nohou. Trvalo to večnosť a ja som sa vážne bála, že to už nevydržím a z podlahy si urobím improvizované lôžko na spanie.

Konečne sa ozvalo cinknutie, ktoré oznamovala, že je káva hotová a ja som si uľavene vzdychla. Preliala som ju do hrnčeka a hltavo ju vypila, až som si trochu spálila jazyk.

„Ťažká noc, Grangerová?!" doberal si ma Malfoy. „To si do rána sedela s nosom v knihách?" Zaťala som čeľusť a proste ho ignorovala, nemienila som plytvať svojou novonadobudnutou energiou na Malfoya. V duchu som si prisľúbila, že keď sa večer vrátim domov budem mať môj plán pomsty hotový.

Draco

Prehnal som to, vedel som to. Nemal som jej tú knihu podpáliť, viem predsa, aká je na ne háklivá. Ale keď... ona ma tak naštvala! Celkovo som nemal dobrý deň, ani pivo s Blaisom to nenapravilo, a proste mi rupli nervy. Tiež som len človek, mám len istú hranicu trpezlivosti. A som Malfoy, takže je prekliato nízka. Keď vytiahla môjho otca, proste som sa neovládol. Nebola to proste moja najobľúbenejšia téma. Keď ma obliala tou vodou a zakričala na mňa, že ma nenávidí, prepadli ma mierne výčitky. Áno, šokujúce, čo? Draco Malfoy má svedomie, a dokonca ma výčitky kvôli Grangerovej. Tento svet sa musel totálne zblázniť.

V noci som sa bol zase prevetrať, no tento raz som neskončil v krčme. Bezcieľne som sa túlal ulicami tichého, nočného Londýna a nechal myšlienky voľne prúdiť. Došiel som až k Hyde Parku, kde som si sadol na lavičku a sedel tam dovtedy, kým obloha nezačala blednúť a za horizontom začalo vykúkať slnko. Už dlho som nebol hore do rána, celkom mi chýbal pohľad na východ slnka. Noc pre mňa predstavovala upokojenie, ale východ slnka nádej. Vždy som si hovoril, že ďalší deň bude iný, lepší, že sa postavím svojím démonom a oni konečne odídu. So svitaním každého ďalšieho dňa vo mne skrsla nádej na nový začiatok. Ktorý však stále neprichádzal.

Vrátil som sa niečo po šiestej ráno a bol úplne vyšťavený. Odložil som sako a hneď odišiel do kuchyne pripraviť si kávu. Potreboval som sa nejako naštartovať a káva bola vždy to najlepšie riešenie. Myslím, že som sa na nej stal tak trochu závislý. O pár minút do kuchyne vošla aj Grangerová. Vyzerala hrozne! Ako by celú noc nespala- oči mala podliate krvou a pod nimi tmavé kruhy. Zdalo sa, že sa každú chvíľu zloží na zem a začne chrápať.

Prenechal som jej kávovar a ona si začala variť kávu; celý čas pri tom zívala. Nechápal som to, ak bola celú noc hore, tak prečo? Žeby mala strach, aby som jej niečo v spánku neurobil? To mala o mne až takú nízku mienka?! Ako som rozmýšľal poškriabal som sa na hlave. Hej, mala, určite áno. A popravde sa jej ani nečudujem, na Rokforte som bol vážne sviniar. Keby sa toto odohralo v piatom ročníku alebo tak, vážne by som jej v spánku niečo urobil. A tým niečím nemyslím TO. Pre Merlina, čo sa to so mnou deje?! Nejako často začínam uvažovať o fyzickom kontakte s Grangerovou. Asi som vážne začínal strácať rozum.

Hermiona

Už nikdy viac! Mala som pocit, že sa v práci každou minútou zložím, taká som bola unavená. Práce som ako obvykle mala vyše hlavy, no nedokázala som sa sústrediť. Písmenká sa mi pred očami rozmazávali, jediné na čo som dokázala myslieť bolo, ako rada by som si len položila hlavu na stôl a trochu si zdriemla. Vážne to nebol dobrý nápad, celú noc buntošiť. Zaprisahala som sa, že už to neurobím a ešte dnes si kúpim prášky na spanie.

Z práce som vypadla o pol hodinu skôr, pretože som to už nezvládala. A to som v sebe mala tri poháre kávy! Vďaka Merlinovi za Hayley Connerovú, ktorá bola taká zlatá a ponúkla sa, že za mňa tie papiere dokončí, aby som mohla odísť skôr. Z Ministerstva som sa vybrala rovno do svojej obľúbenej muklovskej lekárne, ktorá bola len pár ulíc ďalej. Postarší predavač s okuliarmi s hrubými sklami sa na mňa široko usmial.

„Slečna Grangerová," pozdravil ma. Pamätal si moje meno, keďže som tu bola stálou zákazníčkou.

„Zdravím," odvetila som.

„Čakal som kedy prídete," usmieval sa. Otočila sa k poličke za sebou, vzal odtiaľ fľaštičku liekov a položil ich na pult. Musela som sa usmiať, fakt som sem chodila často.

„Ďakujem, presne toto potrebujem," povedala som a podala mu peniaze.

Otočila som sa na odchod a mimovoľne zablúdila pohľadom na poličku oproti. Jedna vec upútala moju pozornosť a ja som dostala diabolský plán. Otočila som sa späť na príjemného predavača.

„Vezmem si aj toto," ukázala som na krabičku zelenej farby na vlasy.

Bola som taká vzrušená, že som hneď zabudla na svoju neznesiteľnú únavu a hneď za rohom lekárne som sa odmiestnila do bytu. Malfoy tam našťastie nebol. Vpálila som do svojej izby, odhodila sako na posteľ, lodičky leteli rozličnými smermi a vrútila sa do kúpeľne. Malfoyov šampón bol položený na okne. Vzala som ho do rúk a do druhej som uchopila farbu. Zahryzla som si do pery, vážne to chcem urobiť? Potom už nebude cesty späť, začne sa vojna, v ktorej nebudú platiť žiadne pravidlá. A ako poznám Malfoya, fakt, že som žena, nebude brať do úvahy, nebude sa so mnou maznať. _Zapálil ti knihu, _pripomenula som si. Ja viem, ale, do pekla, vážne som až taká mrcha, aby som to spravila?!

Zistila som, že pokiaľ ide o Draca Malfoya, som schopná všetkého.

Kým prišiel domov, ležala som u seba v izbe a listovala nové číslo Čarodejky, ignorujúc veľký článok venovaný nám dvom. Keď som začula v kuchyni kroky odhodila som časopis a vytrielila z izby. Už som sa nevedela dočkať jeho reakcie, keď výjde z kúpeľne. Musela som si pricapiť ruku na ústa, aby som sa pri tej predstave nerozosmiala. Malfoy sa na mňa otočil a prižmúril oči, akoby mal podozrenie.

„Čo? Už si nemôžem ani zívnuť?" zahovorila som to a podišla ku kávovaru. Kým som čakala, únava sa opäť dostavila a ja som vážne nechcela zaspať výraz jeho tváre, keď zbadá svoje vlasy. Je albín, takže to chytí perfektne! Merlin, musím na to prestať myslieť inak chytí podozrenie. Náhly výbuch smiechu som zakamuflovala záchvatom kašľa.

„Si v poriadku?" opýtal sa, ale neznelo to ustarostene.

„Ale hej, len ma niečo podráždilo v krku."

Naliala som si kávu a pomaly ju sŕkala.

„Prišiel si na niečo?" prerušila som ticho, ktoré medzi nami zavládlo. „Myslím ohľadom tej fotky zo včerajška." Vytiahol z jednej skrinky sklenenú dózu s melasovými koláčikmi, strčil si jeden do úst a oprel sa o pult.

„Ani nie," zamumlal. Bez toho, aby mi venoval jediný pohľad posunul dózu mojím smerom. Jeden koláčik som si zobrala.

„Myslíš, že je možné, aby to odfotografoval niekto z mojich kolegov, a potom to dal reportérom?"

„Podľa mňa je to najlogickejšie vysvetlenie," prikývol. Usrkla som si z kávy.

„Ale aj tak to nechápem, prečo by som potom nevidela blesk foťáka?"

Malfoy sa na mňa uškrnul. „Možno si bola príliš unesená niečím iným, aby si si to všimla." Ruka s koláčikom sa mi zastavila na polceste k ústam. Čo prosím?! Prekliaty idiot! Prižmúrila som naňho oči dúfajúc, že to vyzerá dostatočne výhražne.

Ani jeden z nás už nič nepovedal, dopila som svoju, v poradí už štvrtú kávu v tento deň, a dojedla koláčik. Malfoy tiež dojedol a odložil dózu späť do skrinky. Každú chvíľu som očakávala, že sa vzdiali do kúpeľne.

„Fajn, idem sa osprchovať," povedal a ja som až poskočila od vzrušenia a nedočkavosti. Otvorila som ústa a takmer som vyhŕkla „môžem ísť s tebou?", no v poslednej sekunde som sa ovládla. Vyznelo by to divne a navyše, netúžila som ho vidieť nahého! Dobre, možno som bola trochu zvedavá, čo sa ukrýva pod tými predraženými oblekmi, ale kvôli tomu by som mu do sprchy nevliezla. Merlin, nepáčilo sa mi akým smerom sa uberali moje myšlienky. Keby to takto išlo ďalej ešte chvíľu, začal by sa mi v mysli formovať obraz nahého Draca Malfoya.

„Budeš si umývať aj hlavu?" vyhŕkla som napokon. Malfoy sa na mňa vyjavene pozrel.

„Prečo?"

Pokrčila som plecami. „Len sa pýtam či sa mi oplatí čakať kým vylezieš alebo mám použiť druhú kúpeľňu."

„Som chlap, Grangerová, bude mi to trvať rovnako dlho či už si umývam hlavu alebo nie," odvetil. _No, nebola by som si tým taká istá, _vyškierala som sa v duchu.

Malfoy sa zavrel v kúpeľni a ja som ako nejaká stalkerka stála pred dverami, žalúdok sa mi skrúcal od nedočkavosti a čakala som, čo sa bude diať. Niekoľko dlhých minút nebolo počuť nič iné než tečúcu vodu, pomaly sa mi začínalo chcieť cikať. Voda zrazu utíchla a ja som sa nedočkavo nalepila na dvere. Chvíľu bolo ticho, a potom... Malfoy zo seba vychrlil prúd nadávok. Musela som sa vážne kontrolovať, aby som sa v momente nezačala hystericky smiať. Strčila som si päsť do úst a načúvala ďalej. Zaznievali odtiaľ zvuky, ako keby sa prehŕňal vo fľaštičkách od šampónov a sprchových, akoby niečo hľadal. Zrazu sa odtiaľ ozval zdesený výkrik. To už som to nevydržala, prebehla som do obývačky, hodila sa na gauč a začala sa nenormálne smiať do vankúša.

Draco

Len sa mi to zdalo, ale bola nejaká čudná? Ráno sa len tak- tak držala na nohách a neprehovorila so mnou ani slovo a teraz, po dvanástich hodinách v práci vyzerá svieža ako rybka a hnedé oči jej zvláštne žiaria. Toto nie je normálne, možno sa len predávkovala kofeínom a takto sa to prejavuje. Keď sa ma spýtala či si budem umývať aj vlasy, vážne som sa preľakol. Nepotrebujem mať na krku psychošku.

„Som chlap, Grangerová, bude mi to trvať rovnako dlho či už si umývam hlavu alebo nie," odpovedal som vyhýbavo aj keď som si chcel vlasy vážne umyť. Ale to nemusela vedieť, nepotrebujem sa jej zdôverovať ako by bola moja žena. Zarazil som sa, _veď ona je tvoja žena, truľo! _

Odišiel som do kúpeľne a vliezol do sprchy. Presne toto som potreboval, uvoľniť sa, teplá voda mi k tomu dopomohla a navyše odplavila aj všetky nepríjemné, nezmyselné myšlienky a stresy z práce. Našampónoval som si vlasy, len sa mi to zdalo alebo má vážne nejakú inú vôňu? Asi som len paranoidný. Rýchlo som sa namydlil a opláchol, aby Grangerová nehundrala. Vyliezol som von, vysušil sa a uprel pohľad do zrkadla. No čo, chlap sa musí popýšiť pohľadom na svoje telo. Skôr ako svoje mužné telo som však zbadal niečo iné, čo sa mi vôbec nepáčilo. Moja vlasy, moje starostlivo udržiavané vlasy, boli zelené. Zelené! Bol som Slizolinčan, takže som vedel, že mi zelená pristane, ale toto bolo moc.

Dotkol som sa mokrých vlasov, na prstoch mi zostala farba. Do riti, takže som nebol paranoidný! Vypustil som z úst prúd nadávok. Žeby som omylom použil Grangerovej farbu na vlasy. Blbosť, už len ona by sa odfarbila na zeleno. Vážne Draco, mysli trochu! Otočil som sa a začal sa prehŕňať vo fľaštičkách od šampónov. Nie, bol to môj šampón, tak potom...? Ani som tú myšlienku nedokončil, pretože moju pozornosť upútalo niečo iné v zrkadle oproti. Môj zadok. Nie v takom zmysle. Vyjadrím sa inak, _niečo _na mojom zadku. A nie nebola to obria vyrážka. Bolo to tetovanie. Oči sa mi rozšírili, keď som identifikoval, čo je to za tetovanie. Bola to Grangerovej tvár. Na mojom zadku.

Už som to nevydržal, z plného hrdla som vykríkol hrôzou.

Keď tá hrôza trochu opadla, ale vážne len trochu, zmĺkol som. Pre Merlina, mám vytetovanú Grangerovej tvár na svojom tele. A ešte k tomu na zadku! Toto musí byť nejaký zvrátený žart osudu. Keby to videla Grangerová... Odrazu mi čosi docvaklo, môj šampón, jej náhla premena zo zombie, zelené vlasy... Tá jedna hnusná potvora! Zhrabol som uterák, omotal si ho okolo pása a otvoril dvere. Jej hysterický smiech, ktorý sa ozýval v celom byte bol ako rozbuška. Nasral som sa.

Hermiona

Môj záchvat sa ozýval v tichom byte, nepomohlo ani to, že som mala tvár zaborenú do látky vankúša. Merlin, celkom jasne si viem predstaviť jeho výraz, keď to zbadal. Začula som za sebou nejaké zvuky, tak som sa posadila a utrela si uslzené oči, aby som aspoň niečo videla. Stál tam Malfoy, okolo pásu mal omotaný uterák, v tvári nasratý výraz a na hlave... dokonalý kvetinový záhon. Vyprskla som do smiechu a žuchla späť na pohovku. Merlin, vyzeralo to ešte lepšie, ako som si predstavovala! A to už je čo povedať, keďže mám prehnane bujnú fantáziu.

Nevedela som poriadne ani dýchať, tak veľmi som sa smiala, oči mi slzili a rozmazávali tak pohľad na Malfoya, ktorý ako vytesaný stál predo mnou iba v uteráku. Zarazila som sa, Bohovia, on je vážne len v uteráku! Pomaly som sa upokojovala a začala sa úplne nezmyselne červenať. Len pred chvíľou som uvažovala, čo asi drieme pod tými košeľami a teraz tu mám odpoveď. Nedívala som sa, nemohla som, moja hrdosť by značne utrpela, keby videl ako sa červenám.

„Predpokladám, že s tým máš niečo spoločné," ozval sa Malfoy pokojným hlasom. Už som sa naučila, že tento tón je horší, ako keby na mňa začal vrieskať. Ľadový pokoj znamená, že v mysli plánuje moju vraždu. Určite veľmi bolestivú.

„Ako si na to prišiel?" opýtala som sa snažiac sa, aby sa mi nechvel hlas.

„Lebo ja som si určite do šampónu nepridal farbu na vlasy a ty si jediná ďalšia osoba, ktorá obýva túto domácnosť."

Odvážila som sa naňho pozrieť, úmyselne sa sústreďujúc len na jeho tvár. Medzi obočím mu vyskočila vráska od toho, ako sa mračil. Ten výraz mi jasne naznačoval, že by som sa mala báť, ale keď tie jeho vlasy... boli príliš vtipné na to, aby som sa dokázala zaťažovať jeho vražednému pohľadu.

„M- možno sa nám sem dostali n- nejaký zlý škriatkovia," dostala som zo seba premáhajúc ďalší výbuch smiechu.

„Maximálne jeden," zavrčal Malfoy a prižmúril na mňa oči, „a ten sa volá Hermiona Grangerová."

Rozbehol sa po mne, len akoby zázrakom sa mi podarilo pozviechať z gauča a uskočiť z jeho dosahu. Bohovia, on sa snáď zbláznil! Chňapol po mne, vyhla som sa mu a obehla gauč. Chvíľu sme stáli zoči-voči, potom schmatol vankúš a hodil ho po mne. Nestihla som sa uhnúť, takže som ním schytala rovno do tváre. Využil moju nepozornosť a chytil ma za zápästie. Trhla som rukou najsilnejšie ako som vedela a vyvliekla sa mu. Malfoy zanadával.

„Si blázon!" skríkla som.

Škaredo na mňa pozrel a keď urobil krok ku mne, zvrtla som sa a vbehla do svojej izby. Bežal za mnou. Zaplesla som dvere a podľa toho zvuku, čo vydal, usudzujem, že som ho nimi trafila do tváre a zamkla sa. Oprela som sa o dvere a hlava mi len tak nadskočila, keď do nich udrel päsťou.

„Priprav sa, Grangerová, práve si rozpútala tretiu čarodejnícku vojnu!" zakričal na mňa cez dvere.

„Nuž, tak ukáž, čo je v tebe, Malfoy," zareagovala som. „Ak je toto všetko, čo dokážeš, môžeš mi rovno odovzdať víťazstvo." Znova udrel do dverí a niečo si mrmlal popod nos. Asi rôzne vyhrážky ako ma pripraví o život. Potom som počula vzďaľujúce sa kroky a následne zatresnutie dverí. Tak toto som nečakala. Že bude naštvaný to hej, ale že po mne vybehne?! To bolo prekvapko. Viem, že by som si mala začať robiť starosti, ale jediné na čo som sa zmohla bol záchvat smiechu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Poznámka autora**

**Ako som sľúbila, menšie prekvapko ;) Aby som vám vynahradila čakanie, tak sem pridávam novú kapitolu. Je to skôr taká oddychová kapitola, ale hádam sa bude páčiť :D Dajte mi vedieť, čo si myslíte ;) Btw, ďakujem za čítania aj reviews! Ste proste zlatíčka! :D **

**7**** .**

Hermiona

**P**rešli tri dni a Malfoy sa stále o nič nepokúsil. S nervami som bola v koncoch! Sľúbil mi vojnu a ja viem, že to myslel vážne, preto som sa radšej každej potravine a tekutine v byte oblúkom vyhla a stravovala sa v nejakom malom, útulnom bistre pár ulíc od bytu. Aj šampóny som dôkladne prezrela. Nechápala som to, toľko vyhrážok, dokonca na mňa vybehol a stále nič. Možno sa mu tie zelené vlasy nakoniec zapáčili... Neodfarbil si ich, Merlin vie, že by sa to ani tak ľahko nedalo, takže bol teraz na smiech celému Ministerstvu. Dokonca v deň, keď sa s nimi predviedol v práci po prvýkrát za mnou prišiel Blaise Zabini. Bola som prekvapená, sme síce kolegovia, ale naše rozhovory sa skladali zo zdvorilých pozdravov a záležitostí týkajúcich sa práce. Nečudo, že keď som ho zbadala stáť vo dverách, primrzla som na stoličke.

„Smiem?" spýtal sa ma. Mimovoľne som prikývla, nevedela som ako inak reagovať. Vošiel dnu a oprel sa rukami o môj stôl.

„Uvedomuješ si, čo robíš?" spýtal sa. „Draco nie je práve protivník, s ktorým by si sa mala zahrávať."

„Prepáč, ale prišiel si ma sem zastrašovať?" nedalo mi nespýtať sa. Naklonil sa ku mne bližšie a na moment som prestala dýchať. To zastrašujúco vyzeralo. No zároveň aj sexy. Ach, Merlin, však som si to nepomyslela?! Áno, Blaise Zabini bol vážne pekný kus chlapa, no doteraz sa mi akosi darilo tento fakt ignorovať. Preklínala som sa za to, že som o tom musela začať uvažovať práve teraz.

„Nie, prišiel som ťa varovať," odpovedal mi. „Draco je možno dospelý chlap, ale vyspelosťou je na úrovni pätnásťročného chlapca. Je schopný urobiť aj tú najväčšiu blbosť a na jeho nešťastie si to uvedomí až potom, čo napácha škody."

„Ja viem-"

„Bude zaslepený pomstou, nebude dvakrát uvažovať nad svojimi činmi! Merlin, uvedomuješ si, čo si spáchala?! Vyzvala si ho na vojnu, to je ako dať decku do rúk nabitú zbraň!" prerušil ma. Wow, netušila som, že je takáto hysterka!

„Blaise-"

„Vezmi to späť! Vztýč bielu vlajku skôr ako si vyvediete niečo hrozné a budete to ľutovať. Už to nebude môcť vziať späť-"

„BLAISE!" skríkla som naňho a on konečne zmĺkol. „Už si sa vyrozprával?" Pomaly prikývol.

„A prečo to hovoríš mne, čo nejdeš za ním? On to totiž všetko začal!"

„Myslíš, že som to neskúšal? Ale je to ako hovoriť do kameňa," vzdychol si a pokrútil hlavou. „Ty si rozumnejšia ako on, Hermiona, zruš to skôr, ako sa stane niečo zlé jednému z vás."

„Pozri, vďaka za starostlivosť, ale sme dospelí. Nevyvedieme nič hlúpe," uistila som ho.

Mala som však taký nepríjemný pocit, že Blaise má pravdu a Malfoy vážne vyvedie nejakú hovadinu.

Sedela som zavretá v kancelárii sklonená nad ďalšou kopou papierov. Už ma prechádzala trpezlivosť, slová mi splývali do kopy a kvôli tomu neustálemu lúšteniu, čo je tam napísané raz určite budem musieť nosiť okuliare. Zavrtela som sa na stoličke, neuveriteľne ma bolel zadok, už som nevedela ako mám sedieť. Moja stolička nebola ktovie ako pohodlná, ale toto bola iná bolesť, taká bodavá. Nemala som z toho dobrý pocit. Po piatich minútach už to bolo také neznesiteľné, že som vyskočila zo stoličky. Na stoličke nebolo nič ostré, čo by malo na svedomí to nepríjemné bodanie. Zamračila som sa. Možno som už len kvôli tejto vojne s Malfoyom prehnane paranoidná. Pre istotu som si však rukou jemne prešla po zadku. Strnula som. Nahmatala som tam nejakú malú vypuklinu. Čo do pekla...?

Draco

Moja pomsta bolo dokonalá! Možno trochu krutá, ale čo už. Koledovala si o to, zničila mi vlasy, na hlave mám kvôli nej burinu a moja hrdosť a zastrašujúce postavenie na Ministerstve sú zruinované, nehovoriac o tom, akú hroznú ranu utŕžilo moje ego. Je na čase, aj jej trochu pokriviť hrebienok. Celé tri dni pred tým než som prešiel do útoku som ju pozoroval. Chodila po byte a všetko podrobne kontrolovala. Krútil som nad ňou hlavou, nie som taký sprostý, aby som niečo nasypal do jedla alebo pitia. Mám tendenciu zabúdať, takže by som sa nakoniec mohol chytiť do vlastnej pasce. Jediné, čo si nekontrolovala, boli jej prášky na spanie, ktoré som jej našiel v izbe na nočnom stolíku. A ja som to samozrejme využil. No čo, raz Slizolinčan, navždy Slizolinčan.

Prišiel som na svoje oddelenie a cestou do kancelárie som sa všetkým pozdravil, dokonca aj Bradleymu a to ho väčšinu času ignorujem. Všetci boli príliš v šoku, aby mi odzdravili, ale ja som bol príliš vzrušený, aby som si z toho robil hlavu. Neviem sa dočkať, keby uvidím Grangerovaj výraz, keď zbadá svoj nový doplnok. Pri tej predstave ma to stálo všetku sebakontrolu nevyprsknúť do smiechu. Bohovia, po dlhej dobe mám zase dobrý deň! A to som ani nemusel byť na mol.

Samozrejme, čas sa musel vliecť neuveriteľne pomaly a nabúrať tak moju dobrú náladu. Bol ešte len obed, no mne to pripadalo ako storočie. Nevedel som sa dočkať, kedy uvidím Grangerovú. Zarazil som sa. To vyznelo zle. Nevedel som sa dočkať jej reakcie a výrazu jej tváre nie jej samotnej. Uch, už zase sa snažím obhajovať pred samým sebou. Prečo to stále robím? Veď ja predsa viem, čo som tým myslel! Merlin, vážne by som niekedy mal zájsť za nejakým špecialistom. Alebo obmedziť pitie whiskey a bourbonu. Hm, beriem radšej špecialistu.

Ležérnym krokom som si vykračoval na obednú prestávku. Matne som si spomínal, že idem s Blaisom niekam do neďalekej reštaurácie. Nedostal som sa však ani len zo svojej chodby. Niekto ma schmatol za sako a vtiahol do kancelárie naľavo.

„Čo do...?!" vyhŕkol som.

„Ty jeden zasratý hajzel! Čo si mi to spravil?!" jačala na mňa Grangerová. Keď som sa pozrel do jej zamračenej tváre proste som sa musel začať smiať. Začala do mňa búšiť päsťami.

„Ja. Mám. Chvost. Chvost!" vrieskala. „Zo zadku mi trčí prasací chvost! Ty poondiaty bastard, ja ťa zabijem!" Ďalej do mňa mlátila päsťami a začala ma aj kopať do členkov. Chytil som jej zápästia skôr ako do mňa stihla vytĺcť dieru. Zavrčala a so všetkých síl sa mi snažila vykrútiť.

„Zabijem ťa, Malfoy! Ja. Ťa. Zabijem!" hulákala na mňa ďalej. Bolo to absolútne nevhodné, vzhľadom k tomu, že som vedel čoho je schopná, ale musel som sa smiať. Tak veľmi sa snažila.

„Nesmej sa, inak ťa tu na mieste odčarujem z povrchu zemského!"

„Nerád som poslom zlých správ, Grangerová, ale, ako chceš vytiahnuť prútik, keď ti držím ruky?!" Frustrovane vykríkla a ja som bol vážne rád, že na oddelení nikto nie je inak by si pomysleli, že ju vraždím.

Grangerová sebou trhla, uvoľnila si jednu ruku a vpálila mi také zaucho až som sa zapotácal. Do riti, zase ten jej prekliaty pravý hák! Mala ho ešte lepší ako môj otec. Zaškrípal som zubami, zovrel ju silnejšie a pre istotu ju ešte aj pritlačil o stôl.

„Pusti ma!" pretisla cez stisnuté zuby. „Varujem ťa, Malfoy, pusti ma! Inak za seba neručím."

„Ja zase neručím za seba ak sa v momente neprestaneš metať," zašepkal som jej výhražným hlasom. Nebola hlúpa, rovnako ako ja vedela, čoho som schopný. Prestala sa ma snažiť kopnúť medzi nohy, čo som bral ako dobré znamenie. Líce mi horelo, nestál som o takú bolesť ešte aj tam dole.

„Pusti ma," povedala už miernejšie. Nepustil som ju, pud sebazáchovy mi to rázne zakázal.

„Ukáž mi to a pustím ťa."

Zdvihla hlavu a zahľadela sa na mňa, hnedé oči mala rozšírené. Až vtedy som si uvedomil jej tesnú blízkosť. Líca mala červené od hnevu, vlasy jej odstávali na všetky strany a prerývane dýchala. A potom to, ako som ju pritláčal o ten stôl...Moje myšlienky sa začali uberať dosť pochybnými smermi.

„Č- čo ti mám ukázať?" vykoktala. Merlin, mal som chuť si jednu vraziť! Vyznelo to blbo.

„Ten tvoj chvostík," objasnil som jej. „Chcem vidieť svoje dielo."

„Môžeš snívať, Malfoy!" zasyčala a netrpezlivo si začala vykrúcať ruky. Nedarilo sa jej to, tie roky, ktoré som strávil ako slizolinský stíhač zanechali svoje stopy.

„Tak tu budeme trčať aj celý deň, mne je to jedno," pokrčil som plecami. Trhla sebou tak prudko, že ma takmer zvalila na seba. Snažil som sa udržať myšlienky na uzde, takže sa mi Grangerová vyšmykla, odsotila ma od seba a mierila k dverám.

„Kam si myslíš, že ideš, Grangerová?" šťuchol som ju do chrbta. „Grangerová!"

„Daj mi pokoj, lebo si to rozmyslím a premením ťa na žubrienku," vyštekla. Celý čas som ju pošťuchoval a skúšal tak jej trpezlivosť za čo mi môj vnútorný hlas nadával do...no, radšej ho nebudem citovať.

„Grangerová!" zavrčal som. Nemienil som sa ukrátiť o pohľad na jej zadok. Och, Merlin, a je to tu zase! Chcel som vidieť ten chvost, svoje dielo, nie jej vypuklý zadok, ktorým práve predo mnou krútila. Tak dobre, možno by som tým pohľadom nepohrdol.

Chňapol som ju za sukňu a potiahol nadol. Ani sa nepohla. Sakra, to ju tam má prilepenú alebo čo? Grangerová zastala a zazrela na mňa ako by som bol ten najväčší idiot na svete.

„Preskočilo ti?!" Hm, očividne áno. Ignoroval som ju a snažil sa vymyslieť spôsob, ako jej tú prekliatu sukňu stiahnuť. Kmásol som znovu- mám halucinácie alebo vážne sa trochu zošuchla?- a Grangerová mi tresla po ruke.

„Ty hajzel, prestaň! To je moja obľúbená sukňa!" Otvorila dvere, snažila sa mi uniknúť, ale v poslednej chvíľu som jej chytil lem sukne a potiahol najsilnejšie ako som vedel.

Hermiona

Do ticha miestnosti sa ozval zvuk trhajúcej sa látky a sukňa mi skĺzla po nohách na zem. Stuhla som. Malfoy vyprskol do smiechu a ja som zavrela oči. Zabijem ho, ja ho dnes vážne zabijem! Skôr však ako som stihla čokoľvek urobiť sa na chodbe ozvali kroky a mužský piskot. Objavil sa tam jeden z Malfoyových kolegov. Splašene som zacúvala dozadu a vrazila chrbtom do Malfoya, čím som umlčala jeho smiech.

„Čo...?"

„Drž hubu!" zasyčala som. „Niekto sem ide." Zabuchla som dvere a modlila sa, aby ten chlap nevošiel do tejto kancelárie.

„M- musíš sa na mňa tak tlačiť?" zamrmlal mi Malfoy do ucha. Pohla som sa, aby som sa mu pozrela do tváre, no vtom som pocítila niečo na zadku, ale ten chvost to nebol. Vyvalila som oči, je to to, čo si myslím?

„Pre Merlina!" zajačala som a uskočila od neho. Malfoy mi pohotovo zakryl ústa rukou a pritisol ma o skriňu.

„Buď-" nedopovedal.

Dvere na kancelárii sa otvorili a neznámy muž sa pozrel rovno na nás. Premeral si nás od hlavy po päty a keď si všimol v čom tam stojím odetá, prakticky v čom tam _nestojím _odetá, vytreštil oči. Nečudovala som sa mu, bola to priam škandalózna poloha.

„Hm, no, ja...prídem neskôr," vykoktal. Vycúval a zatvoril dvere. S Malfoyom sme si vymenili zdesené pohľady. Netrpezlivo som si odkašľala. Malfoy ma pustil a prudko odo mňa cúvol, ako by som mala dračie kiahne. Začala som poťahovať blúzku nadol v snahe aspoň trochu sa zahaliť. Z výrazu jeho tváre som pochopila, že sa cíti rovnako nepríjemne ako ja.

„ Mohol by si mi dať to sako?" prelomila som trápne ticho, ktoré medzi nami zavládlo. Malfoy sa ani nepohol iba sa na mňa nechápavo zamračil.

„Nebudem to opakovať, Malfoy, daj mi to sako," zopakovala som podráždene.

„Načo ho chceš?"

„Aby som ťa ním mohla uškrtiť!" zasyčala som. „Na čo asi? Dotrhal si mi sukňu a ak si myslíš, že tu do siedmej večer budem behať polonahá, tak si vážne na veľkom omyle!"

Chvíľu na mňa ešte civel akoby to zvažoval, potom si vzdychol a vyzliekol si sako. Vzala som si ho a omotala okolo pása, bola to chabá náhrada za sukňu, ale dočasne to stačilo. Opatrne som otvorila dvere a vykukla von. Vzduch čistý.

„Ak o tom niekomu čo i len cekneš, zaškrtím ťa!" povedala som výhražne smerom k Malfoyovi a vyšla z miestnosti. Na svoje oddelenie som kráčala tak rýchlo ako mi to len sedemcentimetrové opätky dovolili.

Z kancelárie som nevyliezla dokým mi neuplynula pracovná doba. Sukňu som si opravila, ale opravujúce zaklínadlo asi nie je vhodné na oblečenie, pretože na sukni mi bolo jasne vidieť línie, kde bola roztrhnutá. Keď bol čas odísť domov prehodila som cez seba Malfoyovo sako, ktoré bolo dosť veľké na to, aby to zakrylo. Už som sa len modlila, aby sa ma nikto nespýtal prečo má zo sebou jeho sako.

Šla som pešo a cestou som sa zastavila v bistre. Bolo to vážne útulné a príjemné miesto, trochu malé, no nikdy som sa tam necítila stiesnene. Asi to bude aj preto, že tam nechodilo príliš veľa čarodejníkov. Niet divu, všetci chodili do Deravého Kotlíka, ktorý bol väčší a vychýrenejší. Možno preto sa mi tam tak páčilo, bolo tam ticho a nikto si tam na mňa neukazoval. Teda, nie tak často.

Prišla som do bytu, odišla som do svojej izby, odhodila Malfoyovo sako a konečne sa zbavila zničenej sukne. Pri pohľade na ňu som si vzdichla, vážne to bola moja najobľúbenejšia sukňa, milovala som tú čokoládovohnedú farbu. Prekliaty Malfoy, najprv mi zničil knihu a teraz ešte aj sukňu! Nehovoriac o tom prekliatom chvoste, ktorý ma celý čas tlačil pri sedení. Natiahla som na seba trojštvrťové rozstrapkané džínsy a začala sa prehŕňať v nemalej kope kníh.

Trvalo nejakú tú chvíľu kým som našla kúzlo, ktoré ma zbavilo prasacieho chvosta. Nechápem ako Malfoya vlastne niečo také napadlo! Ale ešte viac nechápem, ako sa mu to podarilo. Jedla ani pitia som sa ani nedotkla, šampón a sprchový som si radšej na noc schovávala v izbe. Ako potom...?

„Ten bastard!" zamrmlala som, keď mi to došlo. Moje prášky na spanie! Jediná vec, ktorú som si nekontrolovala. Bohovia, ja sprostá! Schytila som fľaštičku s práškami a šmarila ju do koša spolu so sukňou. Pekne, tak sa zdá, že dnešnú noc budem musieť zostať bdelá. Toto Malfoyovi len tak nedarujem.

Ozvalo sa zaťukanie na okno. Vpustila som sovičku dnu a prevzala si od nej čerstvý výtlačok Večerného Proroka. Snáď sa dnes stalo niečo zaujímavé, čo odpúta moje myšlienky od katastrofy, ktorú zažívam v dnešný deň. Lenže život je pekná sviňa. Pozrela som sa na titulku a mala som pocit, že omdliem.

Draco

_Som to ja ale odporný hajzel! _nadával som si a moje podvedomie horlivo prikyvovalo. Ani mi nemusíte hovoriť, že som to prehnal, dosť jasne si to uvedomujem. Ten chvost bol ešte v pohode, ale s tou sukňou som už prekročil čiaru. Nehovoriac o tom ako som ju potom pritisol o tú skriňu a tak nás našiel môj kolega, to už som bol míľu za čiarou únosnosti. Grangerová mi určite pripraví veľmi bolestivú pomstu a ja nebudem môcť ani ceknúť, pretože si to, koniec koncov, zaslúžim. Merlin, a to musím mať vážne výčitky, keď som ochotný si toto priznať.

Asi som sa načisto zbláznil! Cestou z večere s Blaisom som sa stavil v kvetinárstve a kúpil Grangerovej kvety. Je až komické, čo vás donútia urobiť zvrátené výčitky. Vošiel som do bytu, všade bola tma a ticho. Po tom, čo sa stalo na Ministerstve by som čakal, že byt bude vyzerať ako po výbuchu hnojovej bomby, ale Grangerová ma opäť raz prekvapila. Tuším tam bolo ešte čistejšie ako keď som ráno odchádzal. Žeby to bola pasca?

„Grangerová?" pre istotu som zavolal. Ticho. Draco, ty somár, aj keby tu bola a číhala na teba, tak sa ti asi neozve! Opatrne som sa priblížil k jej izbe a nazrel dnu. Zívala prázdnotou. Vrátil som sa do obývačky a odhodil som kvety na stôl.

Klesol som na gauč a omylom si sadol na noviny. Vytiahol som ich spod zadku a zrak mi padol na titulku, ktorá hlásala - OBEDNÁ RÝCHLOVKA?! Ohromene som vypliešťal oči na fotku pod nadpisom- bola na nej Grangerová, ako vychádza z kancelárie môjho kolegu, okolo pása má omotané moje sako a v rukách nesie pozostatky svojej sukne. Po chvíli som na zábere ja ako vychádzam za ňou. Čítal som ďalej- _Tak sa zdá, že novopečení pán a pani Malfoyovci si to rozdávajú na každom dostupnom mieste. Ani práca nie je prekážka. Jeden náš zdroj prisvedčil, že sa dnes novomanželia stretli v opustenej miestnosti a podľa všetkého si tam spolu vášnivo užívali. Svedči o tom aj táto fotka, kde nová pani Malfoyová odchádza z miesta stretnutia s doslova holým zadkom. Viac na strane 3 a 4. _

Zvieral som noviny tak silno až sa roztrhli. Aj tak som to už nemal chuť čítať. _Jeden náš zdroj_. Ten chlapík si práve vlastnoručne podpísal rozsudok smrti. Ak sa mi zajtra dostane pod ruku, nebudem sa krotiť. Mám pocit, že ani Grangerová ho nebude šetriť. Grangerová. Narovnal som sa, určite tie noviny videla. Začal som si robiť menšie starosti, kam išla a či si niečo neurobila.

Keď sa ani do hodiny nevrátila už som nevydržal len tak nečinne sedieť a vydal som sa ju hľadať. Nemal som tušenia kam mohla ísť, veľmi som sa nestaral o to, kde trávi čas mimo bytu. Možno u seba, u rodičov alebo u nejakej kamarátky. Striasol som sa pri predstave, že by som mal ísť klopať na dvere Potterovi či tam nie je Grangerová. Prechádzal som okolo jedného nenápadného, starého bistra a mimovoľne tam zablúdil pohľadom. Pri bare som zbadal sedieť ženskú postavu s dosť povedomými hnedými kučerami.

Vošiel som dnu a prisadol si ku Grangerovej. Podopierala si rukou bradu, v očiach mala neprítomný výraz a pred sebou pohár whisky.

„Mám deja vú," zamrmlal som v snahe povzbudiť ju. Grangerová sa však nezasmiala, namiesto toho jej vyhŕkli slzy. Zmeravel som. To sa ti teda vážne podarilo Draco. _Len na ujasnenie, snažíme sa ju povzbudiť a nie ju ešte viac rozrušiť. Somár! _Dobre, dobre, už som to pochopil.

Povzdychol som si. Natiahol som ruku, že sa zľahka dotknem jej pleca, ale zaváhal som. No tak, Draco, to zvládneš, povzbudzoval som sa. Nie je to predsa nič ťažké, proste na ňu položím ruku. Ale nebolo to také ľahké. Zhlboka som sa nadýchol a poplieskal ju po pleci.

„Pre Merlina, Malfoy, to zo mňa chceš vytĺcť život?!" prehovorila konečne. To je dobré znamenie.

„Hm, nie," zamumlal som. Nevedel som, čo ďalej tak som si objednal tiež jeden pohár ohnivej whisky. Grangerová bezradne civela na dno toho svojho.

„Ale, no tak, ber to z tej lepšej stránky!"

„Byť tvoja žena má aj nejaké lepšiu stránku?" opýtala sa. No, nemyslel som práve toto.

Obrátil som do seba pohárik a objednal ďalší pre seba aj Grangerová. To bolo to najmenšie, čo som pre ňu v danej chvíli mohol urobiť. Bez zaváhania ho vypila na ex a ja som zauvažoval koľko ich stihla vypiť kým som prišiel. Určite ich nebolo málo.

„Sme ten najneočakávanejší, najškandalóznejší pár v čarodejníckom svete," povedal som. „A vďaka tomu článku aj najsexi. Mala by si sa tešiť a nie tu nariekať ako by ti zdochla tá tvoja prekliata kreatúra, ktorú nazývaš kocúrom."

„Hej!" hlesla vyčítavo. „Krivolab nie je žiadna kreatúra! Je to náhodou veľmi múdry a verný kocúr." Utrela si uslzené líca a vypila ďalší pohár.

„Určite vernejší ako kedy bol Ron," zamrmlala akoby mimochodom. Mal som pokušenie sa jej na to spýtať, očividne bola naliata a ja som vážne bol zvedavý, čo sa medzi ňou a tým trtkom Weasleyim stalo. Radšej som sa rýchlo napil, nechcel som ju znova rozplakať.

„Kto nám to robí?" nadhodila. „Myslím, oddelenie bolo prázdne, až na toho chlapa, čo tam potom vtrhol, tak ako získali tú fotku?" Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Nemám tušenie, ale keď na to prídem dlho už medzi živými nepobudne," zavrčal som a zovrel v ruke pohár s alkoholom.

„Silné slová na niekoho komu v trinástich zlomilo nos dievča." Myklo mi kútikom úst a kútikom oka som si všimol, že aj ona sa pousmiala.

„Nezlomila si mi nos, nefandi si tak," uzemnil som ju.

„Určite?" uisťovala sa. „Zdalo sa mi, že som počula niečo prasknúť."

„No, tak to bolo pravdepodobne moje ego." Od srdca sa zasmiala a ja som sa k nej po chvíli pripojil. Popíjali sme ďalej, rozprávali sa o úplne nezmyselných veciach a ja som si uvedomil, že som sa s ňou po prvýkrát cítil celkom príjemne.

**Čo vravíte, páči sa? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Poznámka autora**

**Nová kapitolka! :D Pridávam tak skoro, ako to len šlo, snáď sa nehneváte **** Užite si novú kapitolu a nezabudnite mi dať vedieť váš názor, vždy si ho rada prečítam, veď viete :D Teší ma, že sa vám príbeh páči a že ho ešte čítate. Večná vďaka vám! :D Ďakujem za reviews a BeBe, nemáš za čo a ďakujem **

**8****. **

DRaco

Zobudil som sa na zlej strane svojej postele. Ležal som na úplnom kraji, ruka mi prevísala cez okraj a nejaká iná, určite nie moja, ruka ma objímala okolo pása. Opatrne som sa otočil a zbadal vedľa seba odfukovať Grangerovú. No do pekla! Teraz mám už vážne deja vú. Čo sa to včera v noci zase stalo? _Spil si sa do nemoty, ty génius! A Grangerová tiež. _Vzdychol som si a pomasíroval si spánky. Grangerová bude peniť, keď sa zobudí. Možno keby sa mi nejako podarilo dostať z izby skôr, môžem predstierať, že som ju tam včera odniesol a sám spal na gauči.

Lenže ako na potvoru, práve vo chvíli, keď som vymýšľal, ako sa vyprostiť z jej objatia, sa Grangerová prebrala. Pozrela sa na mňa rozospatými očami, dvakrát zažmurkala, a potom sa jej oči rozšírili, keď si uvedomila situáciu. Bleskovo ma pustila a vytrielila z postele ako by ju bol zasiahol elektrický prúd.

„Čo robíš?!" osopila sa na mňa. No tak to pŕ. Vyštveral som sa z postele, zrazu naštvaný.

„Ja?!" odporoval som. „To ty si ma opila a potom ma objímala zo spánku!"

„Načo si sa opíjal, ja som ti to nekázala!" hnevala sa. „Mal si ma nechať na pokoji, aj tak sa toto všetko deje len kvôli tebe!"

To už som riadne penil. Ako sa opovažuje všetko to hádzať na mňa?! Keby nemala neustálu potrebu opíjať sa predo mnou za totálne magoriny, nehovoriac, že keby sa na mňa vtedy v tej kancelárii doslova nevrhla, nič by sa nestalo! Ako môže tvrdiť, že je to len moja vina?! _Ehm, zabúdaš na jeden detail, na dôležitý detail, keby si ju nebol pritisol o tú skriňu v dosť, hm, pohoršujúcej polohe, nemala by potrebu sa opiť, ty tiež nie a neskončili by ste spolu v posteli. Už zase. A zobudili sa oblečení. Zase. Vážne, chlape, neunavuje ťa to?! _Ty radšej drž hubu, lebo ti dám do zubov. _Merlin, ty si vážne pribrzdený! Ak dáš do zubov mne, vrazíš vlastne sebe. Na to nezabúdaj, ty mudrc. _Nenávidel som ten poondiaty vnútorný hlas. Dostal som vážnu chuť niekoho zaškrtiť. Asi najskôr Grangerovú.

Dobrotivý Merlin, ja som vážne cvok.

Pleskol som si po čele. Tá teda sadla, až to zaštípalo. Ja génius, ešte viac som sa nasral. No tento krát na seba. Hádam sa tu s Grangerovou a nakoniec skončím v hádke so samým sebou. Najhoršie na tom je, že ten prekliaty hlások v mojej hlave má pravdu. Do riti! Naštvane som kopol do postele, až Grangerovou myklo. Počastovala ma WTF pohľadom.

„Na čej strane, do pekla, si?" zamrmlal som. Sakra, však som to nepovedal na hlas. Hodil som pohľad na Grangerovú. Bola totálne mimo, vôbec nechápala, čo sa deje.

„Ty si vážne totálny magor, Malfoy," povedala, ako by som to sám už dávno nevedel. Ale no tak, fakt som to práve uznal? Toto nie je fér!

„Pomaly sa začínam obávať o svoj holý život." Pokrútila hlavou nad mojou očividnou psychickou labilnosťou a odišla z izby. Som len prehnane paranoidný, ale bola vážne nejaká pokojná? Teda, v porovnaní s tým, ako sa predtým hnevala?

Okej, teraz už môžem oprávnene priznať, že fakt začínam magoriť.

Hermiona

„Nepanikár, hlavne nerob paniku," mrmlala som si popod nos, kým som sa vracala do svojej izby. Zavrela som za sebou a oprela sa o dvere. Nohy sa mi triasli a pomaly som ani nevedela dýchať. Čo sa stalo? Čo sa to včera v noci stalo? Malfoy si nič nevšimol, samozrejme, ale za to ja áno. Bol polonahý, nemal svoju bielu košeľu. Nemusela som však pátrať dlho, kam zmizla, skončila totiž na mne. Hej, moja košeľa za záhadných okolností zmizla a nahradila ju tá Malfoyova, ktorá mu očividne nechýbala. _Pokoj, do pekla, Hermiona, upokoj sa! To, že máš jeho košeľu ešte nemusí znamenať to, čo si myslíš. Určite to má nejaké logické vysvetlenie. _

Podišla som k posteli a skontrolovala čas na budíku na nočnom stolíku. Šesť hodín ráno. Vzdychla som si a vyčerpane padla tvárou do postele. Dnes je sobota, čo znamená žiadnu prácu, vďaka Merlinovi. V takomto rozpoložení by som sa nedokázala ani len vyteperiť z bytu. Prevalila som sa na chrbát a vtom som si čosi uvedomila. Nič ma netlačilo, žiadna zapínanie podprsenky. Hm, divné. Oči sa mi rozšírili čistou hrôzou, keď mi doplo prečo. Zapínanie ma netlačilo, pretože žiadne _nebolo. _Prehmatala som sa rukami a moje obavy sa potvrdili, moja podprsenka bola fuč. Ty. Môj. Merlin. Otočila som sa na brucho, zaborila tvár do vankúša a hlasno si zakričala.

Toto nemôže byť pravda. Nie, nemôže! Nie je šanca, že som sa včera vyspala s Malfoyom. Doslova. Nebolo to síce dobrovoľne... Bohovia, to znie ako by ma znásilnil. Nech už je akýkoľvek podliak, som presvedčená, že k niečomu takému by sa neznížil. Poviem to inak, nebola som pri zmysloch, keď sa to stalo. Ale stalo sa to. Ako som to len mohla dopustiť? Ako? Už chápem prečo som sa alkoholu vždy vyhýbala, tušila som, že vyvediem niečo neprípustné a totálne, ale totálne sprosté. Najprv som sa vydala za Malfoya a teraz ma alkohol donútil splniť si svoje manželské povinnosti. Pre Merlinove čary, čo to bude nabudúce, ak sa zase spijeme? Splodíme potomka? Pri tej predstave som si musela znova zarevať do vankúša. Merlin, dieťa s Malfoyom, hotová nočná mora. Nie, to sa nikdy nestane! Odteraz končím s alkoholom. Už navždy.

Bola som taká frustrovaná až som zaspala. Prebudila som sa niečo krátko po deviatej, prezliekla sa pri čom som Malfoyovu košeľu zhúžvala a odhodila do koša. Radšej som si dala aj sprchu a zo všetkých síl sa snažila nepredstavovať si, čo sa včera večer stalo. Možno je to všetko len jedno veľké nedorozumenie, napokon, aj tá svadba bola. Áno, určite sa to dá vysvetliť aj nejako inak. Musí.

Malfoy doma nebol, zrejme šiel do práce. Nevedela som to naisto, keďže som nepoznala jeho pracovný rozvrh. Ale mne rozhodne chýbať nebude. Vystrela som sa na gauč, chcela som si zapnúť televízor a sledovať svoje sobotňajšie seriály lenže telka ešte stále nebola zapojená. Sama som si na to netrúfala a Malfoya som sa teda rozhodne prosiť nechystala. Bolo to pekne frustrujúce. Vrátila som sa do izby po knihu, keď mi zazvonil mobil. Veľa ľudí mi nevolalo, keďže väčšina ľudí, čo poznám sú čarodejníci a nevedia používať mobil. Mohli to byť teda len moji rodičia alebo Ginny s Harrym.

„Áno?" prevzala som hovor. Ukázalo sa, že to bola tá druhá možnosť.

„Herm!" zvolal vzrušene Harry. „Konečne som sa ti dovolal."

„Ahoj, Harry. Prepáč, ale... včera večer som nebola doma a dnes ráno som si trochu prispala."

„To je v pohode," ubezpečil ma. „Počuj, s Ginny a Teddym ideme do Brlohu, nepridáš sa k nám?"

V momente som stŕpla. Odkedy som sa rozišla s Ronom, Brlohu, kde bola najväčšia pravdepodobnosť, že ho stretnem, som sa vyhýbala. Pani Weasleyová aj George a Ginny ma stále presviedčali, aby som prišla vtedy, keď tam Ron nebude, no ja som si nebola istá. Desila som sa, že môže kedykoľvek prísť v závese s tou protivnou Lavender a to by som teda vážne nezniesla.

„Teda, ak ťa Malfoy pustí, samozrejme," dodal a ja som postrehla to citeľné podráždenie v jeho hlase. Zarazilo ma to, Ginny mu nič nepovedala? Teda, viem, že som ju dušovala, aby to nikomu nepovedala, ale aj tak, očakávala som, že Harrymu povie pravdu. Nepotrebovala som, aby ma môj najlepší kamarát znenávidel. Koniec koncov, vydala som sa za jeho najväčšieho nepriateľa zo školských čias. A vlastne, tak trochu aj môjho.

„Nie je doma," povedala som. „Ale ja ísť aj tak nemôžem, ty dobre vieš prečo." Keď znova prehovoril, jeho hlas už viac nebol podráždený.

„Ale no tak, Herm, v Brlohu si nebola už strašne dlho, všetci Wealeyovci ťa už zúfalo chcú vidieť," namietal. „A navyše, Ron tam nebude, má dnes službu. Je to vybavené, prosím, poď s nami." Zahryzla som si do pery. Neznášala som, keď ma prosil. Priatelia by vás nemali prosiť o nič. Navyše som sa doma neuveriteľne nudila. Čítanie kníh už pre mňa nemalo také čaro ako kedysi. Asi to bolo preto, že v práci som toho čítala toľko, že keď som konečne mala voľno, čítanie bolo to posledné na čo som myslela. Rezignovane som si vzdychla.

„Fajn, do desiatich minút som u vás."

Keď som klopala na dvere Harryho a Ginnynho domu, nedokázala som sa ubrániť pocitu, že budem svoje rozhodnutie ľutovať. Poobzerala som sa po okolí či tam neuvidím nejakého dotieravého reportéra, ale napodiv bol vzduch čistý. Možno sa konečne rozhodli dať mi pokoj a otravovať život niekomu inému. Ale pochybovala som, že by som mala také šťastie. Dvere na dome sa otvorili a ako blesk sa odtiaľ vyrútil drobný chlapec s modrými vlasmi.

„Teta Miona!" zvolal Teddy Lupin natešene a skočil na mňa až som sa zatackala.

„Ahoj, Teddy, dlho sme sa nevideli," usmiala som sa. Ani som si neuvedomila ako veľmi mi tento malý špunt chýbal. Odtiahol sa odo mňa a uprel na mňa vyčítavý pohľad.

„Prečo si ma neprišla pozrieť skôr?" nadhodil. Detskú tváričku pri tom skrútil do urazenej grimasy. „To už ma nemáš rada."

„Samozrejme, že ťa mám rada! Si predsa môj jediný, milovaný synovec!" povedala som. „Musela som veľa pracovať, ale sľubujem, že si čoskoro nájdem čas a potom spolu zájdeme na zmrzlinu, platí?" Teddy sa ešte chvíľu mračil, ale zmienka o zmrzline nakoniec zabrala a on sa v momente rozžiaril a znova ma objal.

„Ty si tá najlepšia teta na svete!" zvolala a ja som sa pomaly rozplývala od blaha. Milovala som deti a Teddyho obzvlášť. My všetci. Zahŕňali sme ho láskou, dokonca ho tak trochu aj rozmaznávali, pretože sme to dlhovali Lupinovi a Tonksovej. Záležalo nám na tom, aby sa cítil milovaný, súčasťou našej rodiny. Nemohli sme zmeniť minulosť a vrátiť mu jeho rodičov, ktorí mu nepochybne chýbali, ale mohli sme mu dať najavo, že ešte stále tu má ľudí, ktorí ho vždy budú milovať a dajú mu rodinu, ktorej bude navždy súčasťou.

Vo dverách sa objavila Ginny a po chvíli aj Harry.

„Som rád, že si konečne rezignovala a ideš s nami," prehovoril Harry zatiaľ čo sa obúval.

Vzdychla som si, stále som mala z tej návštevy nedobrý pocit. „Ja neviem, nemám z toho dobrý pocit. Čo ak ma Weasleyovci už nechcú vidieť, koniec koncov, nepatrím do rodiny. Keby som sa tak strašne nenudila, tak ani nikam nejdem."

„Prosím ťa, neptrep," zahriakla ma Ginny. „Vždy budeš patriť do našej rodiny. To Ron by si zaslúžil vydedenie za to, čo ti urobil. A mamka s tatkom si to uvedomujú, ale vždy boli príliš mäkkí." Odfrkla som si. Pán a pani Wealeyovci odvážne bojovali vo vojne a zabili pár smrťožrútov, pani Weasleyová dokonca dostala samotnú Belatrix Lestrangeovú. Ak oni boli mäkkí, tak si potom ani nechcem predstaviť ako vyzerajú tvrdí ľudia.

Všetci sme sa naskladali do Harryho auta a vyrazili na cestu do Vydrieho sv. Drábu, kde sa nachádzal skromný príbytok Weasleyovcov. Cesta mi ubehla rýchlo, pretože som sa celý čas venovala Teddymu a zabávala ho. Ginny a Harry to na sebe nedávali poznať, ale ja som vedela, že starostlivosť o dieťa je dosť náročná a obaja museli byť vyšťavení. Ani fakt, že Teddy bol také hyperaktívne a huncútske dieťa im ku šťastie veľmi nepridával.

Do Brlohu sme dorazili niečo krátko pred obedom. Slnko parádne pražilo, muselo byť okolo minimálne tridsať stupňov, čo sa vôbec nepodobalo na anglické leto. Ale pre mňa to bola príjemná zmena. Keď som sa poobzerala po dome a okolí, uvedomila som si, že ani po skoro dvoch rokoch, čo som tu nebola, sa takmer nič nezmenilo. Dom bol stále v rovnakom stave, po vojne ho dali Weasleyovci trochu zrekonštruovať, aby im po pár rokoch nespadol na hlavu a odvtedy vyzeral stále rovnako. Auto pána Weasleyho, ktoré sa nápadne ponášalo na jeho starý, lietajúci Ford Anglia stál zaparkovaný na príjazdovej ceste. Zauvažovala som či ho aj tento krát vylepšil lietajúcim kúzlom.

Teddy sa mi zavesil okolo krku z čoho mali Harry a Ginny radosť, pretože konečne nevisí na krku im a takto sme sa pobrali ku dverám. Stále som bola nervózna, ale vďaka rozptýleniu v podobe toho neposedného drobca som na to takmer zabudla. Vstúpili sme dnu a mňa hneď ovalila úžasná vôňa nejakého jedla. Na pani Weasleyovú sa dalo vždy spoľahnúť, že navarí niečo chutné. Ani nedokážem vyjadriť ako strašne mi chýbalo jej kulinárske umenie. Strašne rýchlo sa na také dobroty zvykalo a keď ich potom zrazu nemáte je to, ako by ste abstinovali. Bolo to utrpenie.

„Rodina, sme tu!" zakričala Ginny, kým sme sa vyzúvali. V dome momente nastal ruch a pán a pani Weasleyovci sa nahrnuli na chodbu. Pani Weasleyová zvierala v ruke varechu, po ktorej stekala melasa, čo bol jasný znak toho, že pripravila aj svoj neuveriteľne lahodný, tradičný melasový koláč. Pán Weasley mal zase na nose okuliare, čo znamenalo, že čítal noviny, zrejme niečo pútavé o mukloch.

Pani Weasleyová vystískala najprv Ginny a potom aj Harryho. Pán Weasley tiež objal svoje najmladšie dieťa a Harrymu chlapsky stisol ruku.

„Stará mama!" zapišťal Teddy a začala sa hrabať preč z môjho náručia. Pani Weasleyová ho drvivo objala, zložila ho na zem a vtedy si všimla mňa. Moja nervozita sa v momente vrátila, ešte vo väčšej miere ako predtým. Čo bude teraz? Desila som sa, že mi vynadá, že som sa tam tak dlho neukázala a teraz si tam napochodujem ako by nič, že ma vyhodí a povie mi nech sa nevraciam. Podvedomie mi našepkávalo, že niečoho takého by nebola schopná, ale ktovie do akej miery sa zmenila za tie dva roky? Malfoya som tiež dva roky nevidela a teraz je samá novinka.

„Hermiona," vydralo sa z nej pošepky. Mierne som zrumenela.

„Zdravím, pani Weasleyová," pozdravila som chabo. Vo vnútri som celá tŕpla od napätia.

Pani Weasleyová zasmrkala a ja som si uvedomila, že sa jej v očiach lesknú slzy.

„Och, Hermiona!" zvolala a tuho ma objala. Jej objatia boli vždy drvivé ako by sa nám snažila rozdrviť kosti, ale mne to tento krát ani trochu nevadilo. Vedela som, že tak len dáva najavo ako veľmi nás ma všetkých rada akoby sme boli všetci jej deti. Pookriala som, nechápala som prečo som bola taká hlúpa a myslela si, že ma vyhodí. Weasleyovci boli pre mňa ako ďalšia rodina a ja som bola pre nich ako druhá dcéra, vždy mi to hovorili. Dvere som mala u nich vždy otvorené, neviem prečo som o tom zapochybovala.

Keď ma konečne pustila na rad prišiel aj pán Weasley a tiež ma stisol v náručí. Cítila som sa tak uvoľnene a skvele ako už dlho nie. Ak nerátame tie chvíle, keď som bola napumpovaná alkoholom a mala pocit, že sa vznášam. Keď odo mňa konečne odstúpili, pozrela som sa na vysmiateho Harryho a Ginny; ich pohľady akoby hovorili _Tak vidíš. _Usmiala som sa a prikývla, aby som im naznačila, že mali pravdu. Pani Weasleyová sa vrátila do kuchyne a pán Weasley nás odviedol do obývačky, kde sedeli ostatný členovia rodiny.

Ako prvý ma zbadal najstarší syn, Charlie, ktorý mal momentálne letné voľno, ak som si dobre pamätala, a ponáhľal sa objať ma. Na radu potom prišiel Percy, ktorého občas stretávam na Ministerstve, jeho žena Audrey, s ktorou som sa videla asi len druhýkrát v živote a nakoniec Goergova priateľka Angelina Johnsonová. Od Rokfortských čias sa skoro nezmenila.

„George, poď sem, prišla Hermiona," zavolal pán Weasley na syna. Po chvíli sa vo dverách do obývačky objavil George, no netváril sa tak nadšene ako zvyšok rodiny. Pozrel sa na mňa s tvrdým pohľadom v očiach a mňa až striaslo. Na toto som u Georga nebola zvyknutá.

„Skvelé, že si prišla, aspoň nám môžeš vysvetliť, čo znamená toto," prehovoril a zdvihol noviny, na ktorých sa mihotala spoločná fotka mňa a Malfoya.

**Hm, tak čo hovoríte? Má zmysel pokračovať? ;) Čo odhadujete, že sa stane, som zvedavá :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Poznámka autora**

**Pokračujeme! :D Nová kapitola, nové zvraty, nové, snáď zaujímavé, udalosti v životoch Hermiony a Draca :D Ďakujem za reviews, padlo mi to neskutočne dobre a vlialo do žíl nový elán a chuť písať ďalej. Ďakujem BeBe a samozrejme všetkým, ktorým sa ešte nezunoval tento príbeh. Neviem, čo by som bez vás robila ľudia **** Užite si novú kapitolu a budem rada, ak mi poviete svoj názor **

**9.**

Hermiona

Tak pre toto som mala taký nepríjemný pocit z toho, že sem idem! Nie z toho, že sem každú chvíľu môže nabehnúť Ron a pokaziť mi tak celý deň, ale skôr toho ako Weasleyovci zareagujú na moje „manželstvo" s Malfoyom. Do pekla, a ja hlúpa som na to ani nepomyslela! Akú báchorku im mám teraz povedať? Pravdu som im povedať nemohla, už by som značne porušila žiadosť Ministra mágie keby to vedelo toľko ľudí. Navyše som si ani nebola istá či si to dokážu nechať len pre seba. No na druhej strane, mám klamať? Klamať Weasleyovcom, ktorí boli ku mne vždy takí milí a boli mi ako druhá rodina?

„Znamená to presne to, čo tam vidíš, George," odvetila som. Klamať im bolo ako strácať samu seba. Neznášala som ľudí, ktorí vodia iných za nos a teraz som tu a klamem ľudí, na ktorých mi záleží najviac na svete.

George sa zatváril akoby neveril svojim ušiam, teda, uchu.

„Prosím?" spýtal sa. „Čo si povedala."

„Počul si, čo som povedala."

„Takže ty priznávaš, že je pravda to všetko, čo o tebe a Malfoyovi popísali v Prorokovi?" Prečo sa stále musel vypytovať akoby bol hluchý?! S každou jeho ďalšou otázkou som mala chuť vyhŕknuť, že je to lož, že Malfoya nemilujem, že s ním nič nemám a želám si, aby sa to všetko už skončilo.

„Áno, je to pravda," povedala som namiesto toho. Pripadalo mi to akoby to vyšlo z úst niekomu inému a ja som sa tomu iba bezmocne prizerala. Ale čo som mohla robiť? Ak by som im povedala pravdu, mohla by som ich ohroziť viac ako touto lžou. Kingsley by im mohol pekne zavariť, ak by sa dozvedel, že o tom vedia. Možno nie, ale rozhodne som to nechcela riskovať.

V obývačke zavládlo hrobové ticho. Charlie a Audrey, ktorí Malfoya nepoznali, sa tvárili, že by radšej boli niekde inde, Angelina sa tvárila prekvapene, pán Weasley zaskočene, no a George...oprel sa o rám dverí, ako by bolo zrazu ťažké stáť na nohách. Vyzeral zarmútene a nesúhlasne zároveň. Netuším ako sa mu podarilo odzrkadliť naraz tie dve emócie.

„Pre Merlina, Hermiona," zastonal, „čo si to urobila?"

„Tak prepáč, že som po prvýkrát vo svojom živote urobila niečo, čo som naozaj chcela bez ohľadu na to, čo si pomyslíte," vyhŕkla som. Bola to lož, nehanebná lož, za ktorú sa určite usmažím v ohňoch pekelných, ale dopálilo ma, že sa správal akoby som bola dieťa. Som dospelá a slobodná, môžem si robiť, čo chcem a nemusím sa zodpovedať nikomu. A určite nie Georgovi Weasleymu, nezávisle od toho ako veľmi som ho mala rada. Svoj život som si mienila žiť po svojom a nie tak ako chceli druhý.

„Ty ho fakt miluješ?" opýtal sa trochu prekvapený mojou ostrou poznámkou. „Preto si sa zaňho vydala?"

Prehltla som pravdivé slová, ktoré sa mi drali na jazyk a tresla ďalšiu lož. Bolo to také ľahké, asi ako klamať lapačom o tom, kto som. Pri tej spomienke ma striaslo.

„Áno," vytisla som zo seba. „Chodili sme spolu tak rok, tajne, samozrejme, pretože sme sa báli, ako zareaguje čarodejnícka komunita, ale keď sme boli vo Vegas, nejako sa celý náš vzťah vyhrotil a vzali sme sa. Bolo to spontánne a rýchle, ale... už sme dlhšie nechceli popierať našu lásku." Merlin, išlo to úplne samo! Sypala som zo seba jednu lož za druhou akoby som ich čítala z vopred pripravených kartičiek.

„Mrzí ma, že som vám to nepovedala, ale viem, čo by ste si mysleli. Nikdy by ste ho neprijali. Vedela o tom iba Ginny a vlastne to vďaka nej sme sa vzali, keď nás oboch pozvala do Vegas." Tak za toto ma Ginny neskôr určite nakope. Jej bratia a otec na ňu vrhli zarazený pohľad, akoby ich zradila alebo čo. Možno bolo odo mňa trochu hnusné, že som ju do toho zatiahla.

„Má pravdu, vlastne som bola prvý a jediný človek, ktorý vedel o ich vzťahu a svadbe ešte skôr ako média," ujala sa hrať moju hru Ginny. Vrhla som na ňu vďačný pohľad, viem prečo je moja najlepšie priateľka.

„Viem, že Mal- teda, Draca, nemáte radi a ja vás nežiadam, aby ste ho prijali medzi seba a tvárili sa, že sa nič nestalo," prehovorila som znova dúfajúc, že si nikto nevšimol moje zakoktanie na jeho mene. „Želám si len, aby ste sa časom naučili tento fakt akceptovať."

Ticho, ktoré nastalo bolo neznesiteľné. Všetci na mňa hľadeli ako obarení a zaryto mlčali. Všetko mi to bolo nepríjemné. Nikdy som nebola rada stredobodom pozornosti a potom, zúfalo som potrebovala, aby aspoň niečo povedali a nie sa na mňa dívali akoby som spadla zo Zúrivej vŕby.

„Ron ti musel vážne ublížiť, keď si vbehla do náručia rovno Dracovi Malfoyovi," prehodil Percy sucho. Ani ja, ani Ron sme jeho rodine nepovedali skutočné okolnosti nášho rozchodu. Vedeli, že sa niečo stalo, ale netlačili na nás. Domysleli si, že je to niečo nepríjemné.

„Použil na teba čiernu mágiu alebo si si len povedala, že zmeníš stranu a zaflirtuješ si so zlým chlapcom?" nadhodil George. Prepichla som ho pohľadom.

„On už nie je zlý chlapec! Zmenil sa, vážne sa zmenil," protestovala som. Wow, vážne práve bránim Malfoya?! „Naozaj si myslíš, že by som s ním zostávala keby bol taký ako predtým? Nezabúdaj, že to ja mám najväčší dôvod ho nenávidieť." Na to George nemal odpoveď. Zapichol pohľad do zeme a očervenelo mu ucho, čo bol u Weasleyovcov jasný znak zahanbenia. Vedel, že mám pravdu.

„Pokiaľ si s ním šťastná, nemáme žiadne právo o ňom pochybovať," ozval sa pán Weasley. „Si múdre dievča, Hermiona, určite vieš, čo robíš."

No, tým si nie som taká istá.

Kríza bola zažehnaná, aj keď George sa stále tváril trochu nesúhlasne. S tým som už nemohla nič urobiť. Vlastne mohla, ale nesmela som. V duchu som preklínala Kingsleyho, že ma donútil k takejto zrade mojich milovaných. Ešteže moju rodičia nečítajú Denného Proroka, inak by som mala čo vysvetľovať. Asi by som neprežila, že musím klamať aj im. Pani Weasleyová, ktorej činčilím ušiam určite neušiel náš predošlí rozhovor, sa zjavila v obývačke s úsmevom na tvári a všetkých nás zavolala k stolu. Chytila som Ginny za lakeť a stiahla ju bokom.

„Myslím, že bude lepšie ak odídem," povedala som jej. „Neznesiem, že sa na mňa takto pozerajú."

„Nezmysel, len je to pre nich, hm, nové. Oni si na to zvyknú, neboj," ubezpečila ma. „Navyše, keď uplynie šesť mesiacov a povieš im pravdu, všetko bude zase tak ako predtým."

Vytreštila som oči. „Šalieš?! Veď dostanú mŕtvicu, keď zistia, že som ich tak nechutne oklamala!"

„Nemala si na výber, Miona, oni to pochopia." Ginny mala vždy schopnosť presvedčiť ma o svojej pravde, ale teraz to akosi nezaberalo. Nemala som z toho dobrý pocit.

„Mimochodom, ďakujem, že si hrala so mnou," zmenila som radšej tému. „Nebolo to odo mňa fér, ale... ďakujem." Ginny sa usmiala.

„Na čo sú priatelia, keď nie na to, aby sa navzájom podržali?" odvetila. „Aj keď, musím uznať, že ma prekvapilo ako oduševnene si ho pred Georgom bránila." Nervózne som sa tomu zasmiala a radšej to obišla bez komentára. Ginny ma objala okolo pliec, tak, ako to zvykla robiť, keď sme ešte boli študentky na Rokforte a spolu sme vošli do vyvoňanej kuchyne.

Draco

Takmer som zabudol, že musím ísť dnes do práce. Ja inteligent som si na to spomenul asi desať minút pred začatím pracovnej doby. Rýchlo som sa prezliekol a umyl, zdalo sa mi, že tá zelená farba na mojich vlasoch začína konečne púšťať, a utekal som do práce. Vďaka môjmu častému nočnému pofľakovaniu som mal skvelú fyzičku a dobehol som na Ministerstvo dve minúty pred začiatkom. Až potom mi trklo, že som vlastne čarodejník a mohol som sa do práce proste odmiestniť a ušetriť si tak tie hektolitre potu, čo som cestou vylúčil. Predsa len to bolo dlho, čo som naposledy hral metlobal. Chytil som na seba mierne nervy.

Prišiel som na svoje oddelenie a keď som uvidel kto stojí pred mojou kanceláriou, vedel som, že dnešný deň je nadobro v háji. Bradley, ten môj úžasne otravný kolega a zároveň aj asistent si vzal na týždeň voľno, a tak mi zaňho vedenie poslalo náhradu. Bola to vysoká, štíhla blondína s falošným hrudníkom veľkosti minimálne D. Nie že by som bol nejaký odborník, ale mužský zrak to proste rozozná či sú pravé alebo nie. Je to skoro ako röntgen. Môj asistentský záskok mal však takú krátku minisukňu, že som ani nepotreboval mať výnimočné röntgenové videnie, aby som dovidel za hory, za doly. Chápete, ako to myslím.

Keď ma zbadala celá sa rozžiarila, popravila si sukňu a tričko tak, že sa im naskytol ešte lepší výhľad na jej špičkové spodné prádlo a podišla ku mne. Klopkanie jej nehorázne vysokých opätkov sa rozliehalo tichou miestnosťou. Kútikom oka som si všimol, že všetci chlapi na oddelení na ňu túžobne zízajú a všetky ženy na ňu, naopak, zazerajú. Nečudoval som sa im, takýto outfit...to nie je nič do práce. Nemyslite si, som na ženy, samozrejme, ale neznášal som _takýto _druh žien, také, ktoré sa doslova ponúkali. Bolo to úbohé. Kedysi to robievala aj Pansy a za to som ju neuznával.

„Pán Malfoy, tak rada vás spoznávam!" zašvitorila neprirodzene vysokým hlasom. Skvelé, z tohto ma určite bude bolieť hlava!

„Volám sa Stacey a som vaša nová asistentka," pokračovala veselo ďalej. „Teda, nie úplne nová. Iba na týždeň, kým sa nevráti váš asistent Bradley. Ale možno by ste ho rád vymenil. Iba žartujem." Začala sa nenormálne chichotať a mne bolo jasné, že toto bude dlhý, predlhý deň.

Ešte bol len obed a už mi išla hlava prasknúť. Stacey nie a nie prestať trkotať. Navyše o veciach, čo ma vôbec nezaujímali a neskôr aj o takých veciach, ženských, čo som ani vedieť nepotreboval. Nezávisle od toho ako dobre vyzerala, mal som chuť ju uškrtiť. Prisahám, že ak povie ešte jedno slovo o tom, ako jej mama vynadala za to, že randila s nejakým potetovaným motorkárom, tak...

„Čauko, kamoš, tak som si povedal, že sa stavím," prehodil Blaise a vkĺzol na sedadlo oproti prerušiac tak Stacey uprostred vety. Zatvorila ústa a zarazene sa obzrela na Blaise, a potom... stratila reč. Vyvaľovala naňho oči a čím dlhšie si ho premeriavala, tým nižšie jej klesala sánka. Blaise sa na ňu obzrel a žmurkol na ňu.

„Nazdar, ty si tu nová, že? Tú krásnu tvár by som si určite pamätal." Mal som pocit, že sa tam Stacey na mieste položí. Netrpezlivo som si odkašľal.

„Ehm, tuto môj vážený priateľ by si iste dal kávu alebo čaj," ozval som sa. Neznášal som, že ženy takto reagovali na Blaisa. A ony vždy takto reagovali. Samozrejme, ani ja som nebol na zahodenie, ale o mne si väčšina myslela, že som nebezpečný zloduch, ktorého neradno naštvať, čo bola síce pravda. A navyše som, na rozdiel od Blaisa, bol aj bývalý smrťožrúť, čo značne nabúravalo moju povesť šťavnatého, sexy úlovku.

Stacey pomaly zavrela ústa a nevoľky odtrhla pohľad od Blaisa, ktorý sa tváril viac než spokojne. Mal som chuť mu jednu vraziť. Barbína, ako som sa ju odteraz rozhodol volať, si poopravila sukňu, čím myslím, že si ju vytiahla o niečo vyššie, bielu blúzku stiahla nižšie odhaliac svoj dekolt a prehrabla si vlasy, aby jej „štýlovo" odstávali akoby práve vyliezla z postele, najskôr z tej Blaisovej.

Keď konečne odišla, zazrel som na Blaisea.

„Prečo si nemohol ty a to tvoje okúzľujúce ja podobné Merlinovi sexu, zostať vo svojej kancelárii?!" osopil som sa naňho. Nebol som v dobrej nálade- aké prekvapivé- a Blaise bol jediná dostupná osoba, na ktorej som si to mohol vybiť. Ním to však ani nepohlo, namiesto toto sa tváril samoľúbo.

„Myslíš, že vyzerám ako Merlin sexu?! To ti teda ďakujem, kamoš." Zavrčal som.

„Vieš, že som to tak nemyslel." Blaise sa na mňa zazubil a ja som mal vážne nutkanie ho preplesknúť. Pekne mi brnkal na nervy.

Dnu vošla barbína s podnosom so šálkou kávy a prerušila tak moje plány na odpravenie Blaisa Zabiniho na druhý svet. Kávu položila pred Blaisa pri čom sa naňho celý čas koketne usmievala a všimol som si, ako sa „náhodou" oňho obtrela svojimi umelinami. Merlin, platia ju za to, aby tu pomáhala a nosila kávu _mne_ a nie aby balila mojich priateľov. Bradley možno nakoniec nie je až taký hrozný. Keď sa po tomto týždni vráti asi ho od šťastia objímem. No dobre, to radšej nie. Chlapské potľapkanie po pleci znie menej gayovsky.

„Ďakujem, bar- teda, Stacey," prehovoril som naoko pokojne, „už nič nepotrebujeme." Preklad: vypadni už odtiaľto a drž tie špinavé paprče preč od môjho najlepšieho priateľa! Lenže tento pravý význam mojich slov jej zostal utajený. Mrkla na Blaise a šuchtavým krokom odišla. Myslel som, že ju do jej kancelárie vykopnem. Aspoň, že má taký chutný zadok.

„Teda, Draco, zazeráš na ňu akoby ti zjedla poslednú čokoládovú žabku či čo," rozosmial sa Blaise.

„Nepáči sa mi, ako sa oblieka. Toto je Ministerstvo mágie, nie nejaké hniezdo nerestí!" zareagoval som. Vážne ma to štvalo. Áno, som chlap a mám rád ženy, ale mám rád aj svoju prácu. Na nič sa však nedokážem sústrediť, keď mi tu pobehuje skoro polonahá.

„Začínaš rozprávať ako totálny ženáč." Zagánil som naňho.

„To teda rozhodne nie! A nie som ženáč, a ty to dobre vieš!" vybuchol som. „Moje „manželstvo" s Grangerovou, nie je manželstvo, nejde o lásku až za hrob a psiu vernosť. S ňou to nemá nič spoločné, proste ma to len vyrušuje pri práci!" Blaise to nekomentoval, lenivo sa uškŕňal a v očiach mal výraz ako keby vedel niečo, čo ja nie. Celkom som to nechápal.

Zvyšok dňa bol tuším horší ako to predtým. Blaise sa dlho nezdržal, aby skúšal moju trpezlivosť, ale za to barbína mi pila krv ako nejaký profesionálny upír. Keď sa Blaise vyparil, hodila sa na kreslo oproti a začala sa ma naňho vypytovať. Koľko má rokov, či je slobodný, aké ženy sa mu páčia... Na každú jej otázku som odpovedal jednoduchým neviem. Lenže ani to ju neodradilo. Keď skončila s vypytovaním začala snívať s otvorenými očami, čo bolo ešte horšie ako tie doterné otázky. Rozprávala mi o všetkom, o _všetkom, _čo by s Blaiseom rada robila, keby je slobodný. Netuším či sa ma tým pokúšala ohúriť a dostať do postele alebo bola len proste perverzráčka od prírody. V každom prípade, dnes si nemusím ísť vypiť, po tomto určite nezaspím.

Koniec pracovnej doby som privítal s obrovskou radosťou. Asi nikdy som sa tak veľmi netešil, že môžem ísť domov, aj keď to znamenalo čeliť Grangerovej. Včera večer mi odhalila trochu zo svojej citlivej, ľudskej stránky, ktorá ma tak strašne neiritovala, takže by som radšej znášal jej prítomnosť ako...tamtej. Uf, tak toto bolo naozaj ťažké priznať. Blaise mal možno pravdu, že začínam uvažovať ako ženáč.Do riti s tým!

Hermiona

Zvyšok dňa u Weasleyovcov už prebehol pokojnejšie. Jedlo bolo ako vždy vynikajúce a aj atmosféra sa po chvíli zmenila z napätej na pohodovú, tak ako tomu vždy bývalo. Môj vzťah s Malfoyom už viac na pretras neprišiel. Zistila som, že za tú dlhú dobu, čo som tam nebolo sa toho dosť udialo: Percy sa oženil s Audrey o čom som vedela len z novín a teraz čakajú dieťa, dievčatko podľa všetkého, George a Angelina sa zasnúbili, Billovi a Fleur sa pred pár mesiacmi narodila dcéra, Victoire... Bolo toho veľa, ale našťastie len samé dobré veci.

Ron sa neukázal a Weasleyovci boli takí ohľaduplní, že ho predo mnou ani len nespomenuli, čo len dokazovala ako veľmi im na mne záleží. O to viac ma to však bolelo, že ich musím vodiť za nos. Odišli sme krátko pred pol siedmou, a potom som ešte skočila na kávu k Harrymu a Ginny. Ukázalo sa, že Harry vie, že môj vzťah s Malfoyom je len hraný a chcel vedieť podrobnosti, no nemala som čas sa mu venovať, Teddy ma dokonale zamestnal.

„Hermiona, smieme ťa požiadať o láskavosť?" spýtala sa ma Ginny, keď som dopila svoju kávu a pomaly sa zberala na odchod.

„Samozrejme."

„O dva týždne odchádzame do kúpeľov a no, tak sme rozmýšľali či by sme Teddyho nemohli na tých pár dní nechať u teba." Keď to Teddy začul začal výskať a poskakovať od radosti. Pri predstave, že by som mala s týmto rozkošným špuntom stráviť päť dní som sa usmiala.

„Rada sa oňho postarám," prisvedčila som.

Všetkých som ich vyobjímala, rozlúčila sa a pomaly zamierila k Malfoyovi domov. Obloha už začínala temnieť a rozfúkal sa aj chladný vánok, ktorý som brala ako znamenie, že sa začne pravé anglické, letné počasie. Našťastie som už naň bola zvyknutá. Domov som sa neponáhľala, snažila som sa užiť si čerstvý vzduch a ten pocit bezstarostnosti, čo najdlhšie. Netúžila som sa vrátiť do bytu, kde ma hneď zasiahne krutá realita včerajšej noci. Kým som bola u Weasleyovcov, veľmi som na to nemyslela, ale teraz? Nedokázala som prísť na žiadne logické vysvetlenie, no odmietala som si priznať, že som sa s ním vážne vyspala. Predsa, nemohla som byť až taká opitá!

Prišla som k nášmu vchodu a s povzdychom vošla dnu. Pred dverami do bytu som sa však zarazila. Vychádzali odtiaľ dva mužské hlasy, jeden patril Malfoyovi a ten druhý Blaisovi, ktoré sa zhovárali o dosť zaujímavej téme. Nech už sa mi to akokoľvek priečilo, pritisla som ucho na dvere a potichu načúvala.

„Aká bola?" pýtal sa Blaise. Aj cez zavreté dvere som počula ako si Malfoy trpiteľsky vzdychol.

„Príšerná! Merlin, myslel som, že sa z toho zbláznim!" odvetil. „Vážne som myslel, že spácham samovraždu." Úplne som prestala dýchať. Je možné, že sa rozprávajú o tom, o čom myslím?

„Prečo si ju proste neodmietol, keď bola taká hrozná?" ozval sa znova Blaise.

„Ja neviem, asi preto, že bola ako vo vytržení," povzdychol si Malfoy. „Ale kiežby som to urobil, ušetril by som si tak najhoršiu skúsenosť v mojom živote. Ver mi, nechceš s ňou skončiť v posteli. Nikdy." Zalapala som po dychu. Moje obavy sa naplnili, rozprávali sa o včerajšej noci. V tom som sa zarazila, pretože mi niečo došlo. Bola to pravda, naozaj som sa vyspala s Malfoyom.

**No čo, páči sa? :D Ako myslíte, že Hermiona zareaguje na Malfoyove slová? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Poznámka autora**

**Keďže vás tak neskutočne milujem, pridávam vám novú kapitolu :D Určite ste zvedaví, ako zareaguje Hermiona na to, čo si vypočula, takže dúfam, že sa vám to bude páčiť ;) Nezabudnite mi vyjadriť svoj názor a možné scenáre do ďalšej kapitoly :D Nech sa vám páči! ;)**

**P.S. Musím sa vám priznať, že sa vznášam v oblakoch, možno aj vyššie :D Vaše reviews, všetky čítania...držíte ma nad vodou a zakaždým mám chuť písať ďalej hoci aj do polnoci! :D To nie vy by ste mali ďakovať mne, ale ja vám. Bez vás by predsa nič z tohto nebolo. Takže moja vďaka patrí vám a pevne dúfam, že vás nezačnem nudiť a dočkám sa ďalších povzbudivých slov, elánu a čítaní. Všetkých vás milujem a ďakujem vám :***

**10.**

Draco 

Ledva som sa dostal domov už mi na dvere klopal Blaise. Povzdychol som si, ale nakoniec ho pustil dnu. Predsa len je to môj najlepší kamoš.

„Povedz mi všetko, čo vieš o tej blond sexici!" spustil hneď na úvod a hodil sa do kresla.

„Ak si sem prišiel len kvôli nej, tak radšej hneď choď," okomentoval som to. „Nemám chuť sa o nej rozprávať."

„Prečo? Čo urobila?" zaujímal sa. „Chcela ťa zbaliť? Alebo ťa už zbalila a ty máš teraz výčitky voči Hermione?" Zazrel som naňho.

„Nie, odpoveď je nie. Nesnažila sa ma zbaliť a ak by ma aj zbalila určite by som voči Grangerovej nemal výčitky," odvetil som a sadol si oproti nemu. „Len mi pila krv tým aká bola."

„Aká bola?" Tak som si mu vylial srdce o tom, aká bola Stacey príšerná. Nezabudol som ho varovať, aby s ňou neskončil v posteli. Určite by to nestálo za to, a potom, viem si predstaviť, že hneď druhý deň by som mal o tom podrobný výklad. A o to vážne nestojím.

Dvere na byte sa otvorili a dnu vošla Grangerová. Vrhla na mňa nasrdený pohľad, no hneď sa odvrátila, aby sa vyzula a ja som zauvažoval či som si to len neprestavoval. Nemala byť prečo naštvaná. Teda až na to ráno, ale to bolo dávno, nemohla byť na mňa _ešte _nabrúsená. Otočila sa späť na nás, o mňa ani nezakopla pohľadom, a prívetivo sa usmiala na Blaisa. Zvraštil som čelo, čo jej, do pekla, sadlo na nos?!

„Ahoj, Blaise," pozdravila ho milo.

„Čauko, Hermiona," usmial sa na ňu Blaise. „Vyzeráš dobre, bola si niekde vonku?"

„Ďakujem," mierne sa začervenala. „A áno, bola som s Harrym a Ginny navštíviť Weasleyovcov." Bŕŕ, už len pri zvuku toho mena ma striasa. Neznášam toho prekliateho Weasleyho! Proti jeho famílii nič nemám, ale keď počujem meno Weasley, mám chuť do niečoho udrieť. Do jeho pehavého ksichtu, najčastejšie.

„Och, ako sa majú? Už dlho som nikoho z nich nevidel." Vrhol som udivený pohľad na Blaisa. Odkedy tak dobre vychádza s Grangerovou? A odkedy ho zaujímajú Weasleyovci? Žeby mi tu niečo unikalo?

„Dobre, George a Angelina sa zasnúbili."

„Wow, tak to im zo srdca gratulujem."

Grangerová sa usmiala. „Určite im to poviem, keď ich stretnem."

Odišla do kuchyne a ja som využil, že sme s Blaisom sami.

„Odkedy tak dobre vychádzaš s Grangerovou?" zasyčal som, tak, aby ma Grangerka nepočula.

„Možno odvtedy, čo s ňou pracujem na Ministerstve?!" nadhodil. „Veď som ti to hovoril." Grangerovú na nás z kuchyne zakričala: „Hej, chalani, dáte si niečo na pitie? Kávu, čaj...?"

„Ďakujem, ale už som na odchode," ozval sa Blaise a zdvihol sa z kresla. „Idem, kamoš. Možno budem mať šťastie a niekde natrafím na tvoju sexy asistentku." Kopol som ho do členku.

„Ak sa s ňou zapletieš, prisahám na Merlina, že ťa uškrtím!" Blaise sa tomu iba zasmial, zrejme si myslel, že to nemyslím vážne.

Grangerová sa vrátila do obývačky, aby vyprevadila Blaisa.

„Maj sa, Blaise," žiarivo sa naňho usmiala a otvorila mu dvere.

„Zbohom Hermiona, rád som ťa videl," gentlemansky jej pobozkal ruku nad čím som prevrátil oči. „Už sa teším na naše zajtrajšie stretnutie v práci." Zružoveli jej líca a úsmev sa ešte rozšíril. Zamračil som sa, pochytila ma celkom nezmyselná zlosť na Blaisa. To musí koketovať so všetkým, čo nosí sukňu?! Na jeho šťastie odišiel skôr, ako som mu stihol vyraziť zuby. Pre Merlina, kde sa to vzalo? Na Blaisa som bol naštvaný už predtým, ale toto nemalo so Stacey nič spoločné. Čo sa to, do pekla, deje?

Grangerová zatvorila dvere a otočila sa späť na mňa. Zdalo sa mi, že som jej v očiach zazrel vzplanutie hnevu, ale tak rýchlo ako to prišlo to aj zmizlo. Uch, dnes som vážne akosi mimo.

„Chceš kávu?" opýtala sa kým kráčala do kuchyne. Zaskočila ma jej náhla starostlivosť až priateľskosť. Väčšinu spoločne stráveného času na mňa štekala a som si takmer istý, že plánovala moju vraždu. Čo sa jej stalo? Žeby ju moja odveta v podobe prasacieho chvostíka natoľko rozhodila, že sa rozhodla vytasiť bielu vlajku a túto našu súkromnú vojnu ukončiť? Musím priznať, že by som nebol proti. Nikdy som nebol ktovie ako dobrý vo vymýšľaní pomst, aj ten chvost som vymýšľal skoro dva dni. Úplne som vyčerpal svoje nápady.

„Hm, ani nie," zamumlal som rozpačito. „Ale vďaka." Vrhla na mňa udivený pohľad, no potom mykla plecom a odpratala sa do kuchyne. Vzdychol som si, dnešný deň je vážne divný.

Grangerová sa potom, čo si urobila bylinkový čaj, utiahla do svojej izby a ja som sa zase vystrel na gauč. Uvažoval som, že si možno trochu zdriemnem, ale moja myseľ mi musela pripomenúť všetky tie reči, ktorými ma dnes Stacey mučila a hneď ma to prešlo. Našťastie som bol zvyknutý byť v chode bez spánku aj pár dní. Po vojne som tak bol neustále a teraz, po troch rokoch, to ešte stále celkom nezmizlo. Alkohol mi pomáha zblbnúť myseľ takže nemám zlé sny, ale nemôžem predsa každý večer piť. Nemienim sa stať alkoholikom!

Od kúpeľne som začul kroky a prudko som zdvihol hlavu. _Pokoj, to je len Grangerová_. Ešte som si celkom nezvykol, že s niekým bývam a vlastne, dá sa na niečo také zvyknúť? Navyše, keď žijete s niekým s kým nechcete. Jediný s kým som kedy žil boli moji rodičia a aj to len preto, že som musel. Dokonca ani so Scarlett sme nebývali v rovnakej domácnosti a to sme spolu chodili úctyhodný čas a miloval som ju. Zvraštil som čelo, rovnako ako každý krát predtým mi spomienky na Scarlett Zabiniovú pripomenuli tú bolesť, čo som zažil. Dodnes nedokážem uveriť, že mi to naozaj urobila, že ma tak hnusne využila len aby si zvýšila spoločenský status. Bol som zvyknutý na bolesť, na bolesť z otcovej večnej nespokojnosti, na bolesť z rozhodnutí, ktoré sa mi protivili, no nemal som ich ako ovplyvniť, na bolesť zo straty, či už svojich blízkych alebo samého seba, ale toto bolo príliš. Zrada od niekoho koho milujete viac ako samého seba a od koho to nečakáte je tá najhoršia bolesť na svete.

Neviem ako dlho som tam len tak ležal, civel do prázdna a zožieral sa pre to, čo mi Scarlett urobila, ale kým som vyšiel von bola už parádna tma. Dnes sa o čosi ochladilo, môžeme sa tešiť na tradičné letné počasie v Londýne. Kedysi mi to vadilo, ale človek si po čase zvykne na všetko. Chcel som, že skočím do Deravého Kotlíka, ale spomenul som si na svoje predsavzatie a zvrtol to opačným smerom. Prechádzal som sa po nejakej muklovskej štvrti podobnej tej, na akej býva Grangerová a chvíľu si to tam obzeral. Vyzeralo to tam úplne rovnako ako v tej mojej, čarodejníckej a predsa sa mi zdala iná. Taká skutočná. Keď sa rozhliadnete po domoch, záhradkách, okolí, môžete si byť istí, že je to pravé, skutočné, že si to obyvatelia zasadili a vypestovali či vybudovali sami. V čarodejníckom susedstve nič také nemáme a ak aj áno, je to vytvorené za pár sekúnd len švihnutím prútika a čarami, nie trpezlivosťou, radosťou a láskou k prírode. Uvedomil som si, že tých muklov tak trochu obdivujem. Wow, obdivovať muklov, ešte pred pár rokmi mi to pripadalo neprípustné. Lenže vtedy bol iný svet, vládol iný režim.

Ja som bol iný.

Sadol som si na neďalekú lavičku a kochal sa pohľadom na ten výjav. Trochu mi to pripomenulo domov. Na Manore bola kopa zelene, samé stromy, obrovská záhrada... Teda, aspoň pred vojnou to tak bolo, potom to všetko zoschlo, stmavlo a spustlo. No ja som si ho chcel pamätať radšej ako krásny, noblesný dom so sviežou zeleňou, kde som vyrastal. Tento domov mi chýbal.

„Rozjímate?" ozval sa chrapľavý mužský hlas. Nadskočil som a otočil hlavu doprava. Vedľa mňa sedel postarší muž s rednúcimi vlasmi a tmavým baloniakom. Prekvapilo ma to, určite som ho nepočul prichádzať.

„Hm, niečo také," odvetil som, sám neviem prečo. „Spomínam."

„Ach, áno, spomienky," povzdychol si s očami upretými na oblohu, „sú to najcennejšie, čo máme."

Odfrkol som si. „Ak sú také cenné, prečo spomínanie tak bolí?" Netuším prečo som sa to spýtal ani prečo som sa s týmto neznámym chlapíkom rozprával. Možno to bolo krásou tej noci alebo práve všetkými tými spomienkami na detstvo a domov, na Scarlett, ktoré sa mi vracali, ale akosi mi bolo do reči. Tým chcem povedať, že som sa zatúžil niekomu vyrozprávať a aspoň na chvíľu zabudnúť na svoje problémy.

„Spomenuli by ste si na tie udalosti, keby sa vám nespájali s takou silnou emóciou ako je bolesť?"

Tak to bola dobrá otázka. Zamyslel som sa nad ňou. Spomínal by som na svoje detstvo keby nebolo také zlé, priam tragické? Spomínal by som na domov keby sa tak horibilne nezmenil? Spomínal by som na Scarlett keby mi nezlomila srdce? Možno po nejakom čase, ale veľmi by som sa nad tým nepozastavoval. Áno, mal pravdu, na nič z toho by som nespomínal keby sa mi nevybaví tá bolesť, ktorú s tým mám spätú.

„Tak vidíte," ozval sa aj keď som ja nič nepovedal, „bolesť neodmysliteľne patrí k životu. Veľa ľudí ju nedoceňuje a snaží sa jej vyhýbať. Ale položte si otázku, boli by ste tým istým človekom keby ste v živote nezažili toľko bolesti?!" Ďalšia dobrá otázka. Kto, do pekla, je tento chlapík? Nejaký filozof? Alebo mysliteľ, ak niečo také vlastne existuje?! Bol čudný, no svojským spôsobom sa mi pozdával. Tak som mu odpovedal.

„Nie, ale verím, že by som sa dokázal zmeniť aj keby som toho toľko nezažil."

„Tomu, môj drahý priateľu, príliš neverte. Ľudia sa nemenia len tak z ničoho nič, zo sekundy na sekundu či zo dňa na deň. Potrebujú nejaký impulz, nakopnutie, ktoré ich k tej zmene donúti takže nemajú na výber." vyjadril ďalšiu filozofickú myšlienku. „Pretože, prečo by ste sa mali meniť, keď vaše okolie nenamieta proti tomu kto alebo čo ste? Bez ohľadu na to či si myslíte, že je to správne alebo nie, nezmeníte sa ak spoločnosti nevadí kým ste. Takí sú ľudia, večne sa snažia zapôsobiť skôr na iných než sami na seba."

Zase raz mal pravdu, aj keď to nerád priznávam. Keď som bol smrťožrútom, vedel som, že je to nesprávne, nechcel som ním byť, no aj tak som nespravil nič, aby som ním nebol. Ľudia, v ktorých spoločnosti som sa nachádzal ma za to skôr uznávali a rešpektovali. Uvedomil som si, že ak by boli smrťožrúti pri moci dodnes, stále by som bol jedným z nich, nezmenil by som sa aj keď to znamenalo, že už to nebudem ja. Pretože ak ste niečo, čo sa vám z hĺbky srdca prieči, no pre zmenu nič neurobíte, stratíte samého seba. Mne sa to tiež takmer stalo a už nikdy to nechcem zažiť. Som rád, že Voldemort vojnu prehral a slučka, ktorá sa mi pomaly uťahovala okolo krku pominula a ja môžem zase slobodne dýchať. Som šťastný, že ma to nakoplo a ja som sa mohol zmeniť. Ak by som totiž čo i len chvíľu zostal taký, aký som bol tých šesť rokov na Rokforte, zhnusil by som sa sám sebe.

„Dám vám jednu radu," prehovoril môj záhadný spoločník a vytrhol ma tak z myšlienok. „Buďte láskavý k ostatným ľuďom, pretože neviete akú bolesť nosia v duši a akých démonov skrývajú. Nepridávajte im toho ešte viac."

Celkom nezmyselne som si spomenul na Grangerovú. Mňa sa vojna dotkla len okrajovo a aké trvalé následky to na mne zanechalo?! Nedokážem si ani len predstaviť, čím všetkým si musela prejsť, ona bola v jej centre, bola jednou z hlavných aktérov, ktorý sa ju snažili zastaviť, každý smrťožrút a lapač po nej išiel, na jej hlavu bola vypísaná odmena... Musí to byť hrozné, keď už ani neviete komu môžete veriť vo svete, kde sa vás každý snaží zabiť. Potom sa mi vybavila tá noc spred týždňa, keď som sa v podnapitom stave vrátil domov a z jej izby som počul vychádzať zvuky, ktoré sa nápadne podobali na vzlyky. Som si takmer istý, že plakala a úprimne sa jej ani nečudujem. Bola svedkom horších vecí ako ja, veľa z jej priateľov a blízkych prišlo za ten rok o život. Zažila hrôzy, o ktorých sa mne ani nesníva. A ja sa tu ľutujem len preto, že som otcovi nikdy nebol dosť dobrý a že sa môj kedysi krásny domov zmenil na nepoznanie. Asi si z nej vezmem príklad; trpieť by sa malo v tichosti.

Otočil som sa, že tomu vševediacemu neznámemu predostriem hlbokú myšlienku, na ktorú som prišiel úplne sám, no zarazil som sa. Bol preč, miesto vedľa mňa zívalo prázdnotou. Ten chlapík jednoducho zmizol! A ja som ho zase nepočul odchádzať. Začínal som pochybovať či bolo toto stretnutie vôbec skutočné a všetko som si to len nevyfantazíroval. Zvraštil som čelo. Nie, určite nie, nemôžem byť na tom psychicky až tak zle. V každom prípade, bolo to čudné, to musím priznať. A to som čarodejník a na čudné som zvyknutý.

Keď som sa druhý deň ráno zobudil, Grangerová už bola hore. Celú noc som bdel a myslel na to, čo mi povedal ten neznámy. Konkrétne na tú poslednú radu, čo mi dal. _Buďte láskavý k ostatným ľuďom, pretože neviete akú bolesť nosia v duši a akých démonov skrývajú._ Po hodinách uvažovania som sa rozhodol, že sa ku Grangerovej budem správať milšie, čo je z mojej strany vážne veľký krok. A keď som sa na ňu dnes ráno pozrel a videl jej zmučený výraz a tmavé kruhy pod očami, vedel som, že je to správne. Zrejme rovnako ako ja celú noc nespala. A všetko je to moja vina, keďže som využil jej prášky na spanie, aby jej narástol prasací chvost. Som príliš čudný, ak sa kvôli tomu cítim naozaj zle?

„Dobré ráno," povedal som jej. Uf, nebolo to také ťažké, ako som si myslel.

„Dobré ráááno," zazívala. „Prepáč."

„Nespala si dobre?"

„To je to tak vidno?" opýtala sa a chopila sa kávovaru. „Kávu?" Prikývol som. Oprel som sa a mlčky ju pozoroval. Celý čas pri tom zívala čo mojim výčitkám veľmi nepomáhalo.

Znova som zabudol, že musím ísť do práce. Keby ma na to Grangerová neupozornila ani by som si nespomenul. Ešteže ju mám. Wow, tak to vyznelo vážne, vážne blbo! Aj keď uznávam, že niekedy je dobré mať niekoho kto dohliada na vašu pracovnú dochvíľnosť. Utekal som sa dať do poriadku a prezliecť. Keď som sa ledabolo upravený vrátil do kuchyne Grangerová sa opierala o pult a pila svoju kávu. Vedľa nej bola položená moja termoska naplnená čerstvou kávou. Myslel som, že ju tam na mieste vybozkávam! Vďačne som sa na ňu usmial, vzal si termosku a znova sa hnal do práce, aby som to stihol.

Vo dverách do svojej kancelárie som, na moje rozhorčenie, našiel stáť Blaisea a Stacey, ktorá sa celý čas priblblo usmievala a hádzala vlasmi. Tuším toho mala na sebe ešte menej ako včera. Striaslo ma od odporu.

„Dobré ráno," pretisol som cez zaťaté zuby. Ten Blaise je pekný hajzel, jasne som mu povedal, aby si s ňou nezačínal, no on to aj tak robí. Idiot, určite mi to robí naschvál. On mi tiež povedal, aby som sa od Scarlett držal čo najďalej a ja som neposlúchol. Za to ma však osud potrestal, a nie práve jemne.

„Dobré ráno, pán Malfoy," zašvitorila Stacey nevšímajúc si moje rozčúlenie. „Spali ste v noci dobre? Aké ste mali ráno? Dúfam, že dobré. Ja teda určite." A je to tu zase, asi ju zaškrtím. Našťastie tam stál Blaise. Usmial sa na Stacey, niečo jej zašepkal a vtiahol ma do mojej kancelárie.

Keď zavrel dvere využil som príležitosť a vrazil som mu päsťou do pleca.

„Au, človeče, to bolo za čo?!" hlesol vyčítavo a šúchal si plece.

„Ty dobre vieš za čo to bolo!" zasyčal som. „Jasne som ti povedal, aby si si s ňou nezačínal! Myslíš, že mám chuť si potom o tom všetko vypočuť?!"

„Ty si si tiež nedržal odstup od mojej sestry aj keď som ťa o to žiadal." Vzdychol som si, vedel som, že to vytiahne.

„A pozri sa ako som dopadol."

„Ja viem." Sadol si do kresla oproti môjmu stolu. „Preto nerandím."

„Nie, radšej zvedieš moju asistentku a privodíš mi tak psychické problémy," zamrmlal som. Blaise sa len uškrnul.

Pracoval som len chvíľu, keď mi z ničoho nič začala hlava klimbať na stranu. Musel som pár krát zažmurkať, aby som odohnal únavu. Celonočná bdelosť si vybrala svoju daň. Och, samozrejme, veď som sa dnes ešte nenadopoval kofeínom! Vytiahol som termosku, otvoril ju a nadýchol sa tej omamnej vône. Myslite si o mne, že som na hlavu, ale milujem vôňu kávy. Proste si neviem pomôcť! Uštedril som si poriadny glg a skoro som sa udusil. To nebolo espresso, nebola to ani len káva. Bolo to blatové a chutilo to odporne. A akosi povedome. Vyvalil som oči, keď mi doplo, čo to je. Po pár minút nastúpila bolesť, keď sa moje telo začalo premieňať.

Hermiona

Sedela som na posteli vo svojej izbe a obhrýzala si nechty. Nerobila som to od šiestich, iba ak som bola vážne nervózna alebo nesvoja. Momentálne som bola oboje. Nemohla som uveriť, že som to vážne spravila. _Ja! _Toto bolo príliš kruté. _Zaslúžil si to, _ozval sa tichý hlas v mojej mysli. _Nechutne ťa ohovoril. _Ja viem, ale ja... toto nie som ja, ja nie som taká mrcha. Začínam sa správať ako Slizolinčanka. Merlin, čo sa to so mnou porobilo?!

Vyskočila som zo svojho miesta. Nie, takto nesmiem uvažovať! Tak som raz- dvakrát- vyviedla niečo, čo je v rozpore s mojou náturou a fakultou, ale to ešte neznamená, že sa mením na Slizolinčanku. Ohováral ma, bola to len sebaobrana. _Hovor si, čo chceš, nič to nemení na tom, že to bolo podlé. _Och, sklapni! Neznášam tieto vnútorné hlasy alá anjel a diabol. Vždy ma len ešte viac zdeptajú. _A ešte sa k tebe dnes ráno správal celkom milo._ Zastonala som, vážne na to musím myslieť teraz?! Áno, ráno ma prekvapil, že bol taký milý. Dokonca som v jednej chvíli mala pocit, že by ma najradšej pobozkal, no nakoniec len schytil termosku a padal do práce. Bolo to zvláštne. A pri tom viem, že by som si na niečo také dokázala zvyknúť.

Prechádzala som sa po celom byte a už mi nezostalo skoro nič na ohryzenie. Do šľaka! Čo mám robiť? Nemôžem to urobiť, proste nemôžem! Ja predsa nie som takáto. Možno by sa mi podarilo dostať na Ministerstvo, prísť za ním do kancelárie a vymyslieť si, že som mu do termosky omylom naliala zlú kávu alebo niečo také. Som jeho žena, nikomu sa to nebude zdať divné. Zarazila som sa. Páni, práve som sa naozaj nazvala jeho ženou. Do pekla, nakoniec si na to ešte aj zvyknem.

„Kašľať na to," vyhŕkla som.

Pribehla som k dverám a našuchla si topánky. Vzala si kľúče a otvorila dvere s úmyslom ísť na Ministersvo a prekaziť môj diabolský- doslova- plán. Lenže vo dverách som sa skoro zrazila s odpudzujúco vyzerajúcim raráškom, ktorý sa márne načahoval za zvončekom. Keď som uvidela tie zelené vlasy, vedela som, že je neskoro. Malfoy stihol vypiť odvar všehodžúsu, ktorý som mu dnes ráno naliala do termosky namiesto kávy.

**Ako sa vám páči, navnadila som vás na novú kapitolu? Čakali ste takéto riešenie? :D Ospravedlňujem sa za toľko filozofických myšlienok, ale toto vznikne keď pridlho rozmýšľate nad všetkým možným... :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Poznámka autora**

**V minulej kapitole nám drahý pán Malfoy trochu zmenil živočíšny druh, ak ste zvedaví ako to dopadlo, ako zareagovala Hermiona a či konečne dostali rozum a vyjasnili si to zistíte v novej kapitole ;) Prajem príjemné čítanie a nezabudnite mi povedať, čo si myslíte :D **

**P.S. Veľká vďaka vám všetkým, že ste to so mnou vydržali a že čítate ďalej. Ďakujem za reviews, vážim si to **

**11.**

Hermiona

Vyvalila som naňho oči. Bohovia, ja som to nestihla! Odvar zaúčinkoval a z Malfoya je rarášok! Oprela som sa o rám dverí, aby som sa nezrútila na zem a pomaly vstrebávala tento fakt. Z Malfoya je rarášok. _Z Malfoya. Je. Rarášok. _Chvíľu mi trvalo než mi to plne docvaklo. Keď sa tak stalo, rozrehotala som sa.

„Som rád, že sa na mne bavíš, ale mohla by si ma vpustiť dovnútra skôr ako ma niekto takto uvidí a ponížim sa ešte viac?!" Skoro som sa strepala na zadok, čo som sa tak veľmi smiala. Hlas mal piskľavý a na každom druhom slove vyskakoval. Merlin, asi sa pocikám od smiechu.

Malfoy to už nevydržal odstrčil ma bokom a vošiel do bytu. Nejako sa mi podarilo pozbierať sa a nasledovať ho. Rarášok- Malfoy žuchol na sedačku pri čom mu krátke nohy zostali visieť vo vzduchu. Potlačila som ďalší výbuch smiechu. Nemôžem uveriť, že pred dvoma minútami som sa tu pre to zožierala a chytala sa to zastaviť a teraz mám pocit, že je to tá najvtipnejšia vec, akú som kedy videla. Dokonca vtipnejšia ako vidieť Rona jačať ako ženskú kvôli drobulinkému pavúčikovi, ktoré ho nie je dobre vidieť hádam ani pod mikroskopom. A to bola teda riadna sranda, to vám poviem.

„Nemôžem uveriť tomu, čo si mi urobila," zavrtel hlavou Malfoy. „A to som si myslel, že to ja som ten podlý."

„Hej, sám si si o to koledoval!" ohradila som sa. „Nemal si ma tak hnusne ohovárať!"

Zvraštil čelo; vyzeralo to vážne komicky. „Kedy som ťa-"

„Počula som, čo si povedal Blaisovi." Odkašľala som si a čo najvierohodnejšie napodobnila jeho preafektovaný hlas. „_Bola príšerná! Kiežby som ju bol odmietol, ušetril by som si tak najhoršie skúsenosť vo svojom živote. Ver mi, nechceš s ňou skončiť v posteli. Nikdy._" Samu ma trochu prekvapilo, že si to tak dobre pamätám. Možno ma to nakoniec zasiahlo viac, ako som si myslela.

„A ako ťa, pre Merlina, napadlo, že hovorím o tebe?!" vypliešťal na mňa oči.

„Možno preto, čo sa stalo v noci?!"

Zarazil sa. Hodnú chvíľu ani jeden z nás nič nehovoril, a potom Malfoyovi došlo na čo narážam.

„Pre Merlina, ty- ty si si myslela, že sme...že my..." habkal.

„Prepáč, ale zobudila som sa v tvojej posteli, v tvojej košeli a bez vrchnej časti spodného prádla po tom, čo som to v noci prehnala s alkoholom. Čo by si si na mojom mieste myslel ty?!"

„Bohovia, ty si taká strašne sprostá," povzdychol si Malfoy. No tak to pŕ, ja som sprostá?! Asi zabudol na fakt, že to nie ja tu sedím v podobe raráška!

„Áno, a objasníš mi aj prečo, ty mudrc?" zazrela som naňho.

„Pretože je to tak! Nemohla si proste povedať, že si nás počula?! Bol by som ti povedal ako to bolo!" rozkričal sa na mňa. „Lenže ty nie, radšej budeš konať unáhlene a pokazíš mi reputáciu! Ďakujem ti veľmi pekne, Grangerová!"

Stratila som reč. Čo to povedal? _Bol by som ti povedal ako to bolo. _Je- je možné, že sa možno nič nestalo? Ale o čom to potom hovoril?

„Ako si to myslel?" opýtala som sa. „Vysvetli mi to!"

Malfoy si vzdychol. „Vtedy v noci sa nič nestalo, moju košeľu si mala preto, lebo v tom bistre, kde sme boli si sa rozhodla odhaliť a ja ako správny gentleman som ti dal moju košeľu." Zostala som ako omráčená. Rozhodla som sa odhaliť?! No do pekla!

„A- ako veľmi som sa odhalila?"

„Iba si odhodila košeľu, ďalej si sa nestihla dostať," objasnil. „Vďaka mne a pozri sa na mňa! Za dobrotu na žobrotu."

„Kam teda zmizla moja podprsenka?"

„Čo ja viem?! To že som ti dal moju košeľu je posledné, čo si z toho večera pamätám. Ale som si istý, že ja som sa jej ani nedotkol."

Zložila som si ruky na hrudi. Želala som si, aby to bola pravda, ale potrebovala som si každý detail logicky vysvetliť, aby som tomu uverila.

„Tak o kom si to potom hovoril s Blaisom?"

„Ak to už musíš vedieť, tak o mojej náhradnej asistentke Stacey, ktorá ide po Blaiseovi a je totálne úchylná."

Pomaly som spustila ruky a môj hnev aj dobrá nálada vyprchali. Do riti, znelo to logicky a Malfoy nemal žiadny dôvod mi klamať. Možno som sa nakoniec predsa len unáhlila. Nie, určite som sa unáhlila a prehnala to. Na rozdiel od Malfoya si to dokážem priznať.

„M- mrzí ma t- to," vykoktala som. „Mal si pravdu, unáhlila som sa a je mi to ľúto." Malfoy sa na mňa uprene zahľadel. Viem, že to nebol on kto sa na mňa díval, no aj tak ma striaslo. Malfoy ma nikdy nepočastoval pohľadom dlhším ako minútu.

„Myslela som si, že rozprávaš o mne, no, a urazila som sa. Veď vieš, že som vždy bola príliš hrdá..." Bohovia, vážne som to práve priznala? Ešte k tomu pred Malfoyom? Do šľaka, Hermiona, čo sa to s tebou deje?!

„Ja by som sa ti tiež mal ospravedlniť," ozval sa a tým ma úplne odrovnal. Musela som si sadnúť do kresla, aby som od prekvapenie neomdlela. Nikdy som si nemyslela, že začujem nejaké ospravedlnenie z úst Draca Malfoya. Už vôbec nie, že bude patriť mne.

„Tiež som to prehnal. S tou knihou, chvostom a nakoniec aj s tou sukňou. Správal som sa ako sprosté decko," povedal. „Ale veď ma poznáš."

„Nie, nepoznám," vydralo sa zo mňa a Malfoy na mňa prekvapene pozrel. „Myslela som, že áno, ale už nie si ten odporný, slizký had, čo si bol na Rokforte. Zmenil si sa."

„Mám pocit, že po všetkých tých veciach, čo sme zažili sme sa zmenili všetci."

Zvyčajne trvá hodinu, kým sa človek, ktorý vypil odvar všehodžúsu vráti do svojej pôvodnej podoby, ale keďže teraz nešlo o človeka trvalo to trochu dlhšie. Malfoy už začínal panikáriť, ale ja som ho upokojovala. Poznám sa s Anthonym a on mi už párkrát rozprával o prípadoch, keď sa ľudia premenili na zviera alebo magického tvora. A koniec koncov, ja som si to tiež vyskúšala na vlastnej koži, keď som sa v druhom ročníku premenila na mačku.

Po uplynutí hodiny a niečo vyše tridsať minút sa Malfoy konečne vrátil do svojej ľudskej podoby. Vyzeral oťapený a unavený. Priniesla som mu pohár čistej vody, a potom mu pomohla do izby, kde sa zrútil do svojej postele a chvíľu na to tvrdo zaspal. Odpratala som sa do obývačky, sadla si na pohovku a civela do prázdna. Premýšľala som nad naším rozhovorom. Bol to prvý normálny rozhovor, aký som s Malfoyom kedy mala. Navyše aj úprimný. Mala som pravdu, že sa zmenil a po tomto som si istá, že k dobrému. Možno by sme časom mohli zabudnúť na tú zášť z minulosti a začať od znova ako noví ľudia, ako priatelia.

Uvedomila som si, že by som rozhodne nebola proti.

Začal mi vyzváňať telefón, tak som sa rýchlo ponáhľala do izby, aby to nezobudilo Malfoya. Po tomto by bol schopný zdrať ma z kože nezávisle od toho ako veľmi sa zmenil. Prijala som hovor a zdvihla si mobil k uchu.

„Prosím?"

„Hermiona, zlatko, tu mama," zašvitorila mi do ucha mama. Aj som si myslela, že to bude ona. Volá každú nedeľu, aby sa spýtala ako sa mám a čo nové. Vždy jej odpovedám len „dobre" a „nič zvláštne", ale teraz som, rovnako ako u Weasleyovcov, stála pred rozhodnutím či klamať alebo povedať pravdu, že som sa vydala. Mama by pravdepodobne dostala infarkt keby zistila, že som sa vydala za niekoho o kom nikdy nepočula a že som jej o svadbe povedala až o týždeň po. Nechcem si ani len predstaviť ako by reagoval otec. Vzdychla som si, tak sa zdá, že lži sa pomaly stávajú mojím najlepším priateľom. Ani trochu ma to netešilo.

„Ahoj, mami. Ako sa s otcom máte?"

„Ale čo tam po nás, všetko po starom. Ale ty sa pochváľ, máš nejaké novinky?"

„Hmm," zahmkala som uvažujúc ako by som sa efektne vyhla odpovedi. „Hm, mami, ste cez víkend doma?" Ako som dúfala, odpútalo to jej pozornosť od noviniek.

„Samozrejme, zlatko, prečo?"

„Možno by som vás prišla pozrieť." A pripravila vám jedno šokujúce prekvapenie.

S mamou som drkotala ešte asi hodinu, teda rozprávala skôr ona, ja som sa obmedzila iba na „áno", „och!" a „naozaj?". Potom som si už len tak zo zvyku sadla na gauč a pozorovala tmavú obrazovku televízie. Hm, vážne veľká sranda! Budúci týždeň už musím vážne zavolať niekoho, kto mi to zapojí inak sa zbláznim. Oprela som si hlavu a opierku, že si možno trochu pospím, veď nočné mory vás nemôžu mučiť aj keď nie je noc, či áno? Sú to predsa _nočné _mory. Nestihla som však otestovať svoju teóriu, pretože do obývačky vstúpil Malfoy. Vyzeral o niečo lepšie ako pred dva a pol hodinami, no stále mi pripadal sklesnuto. Dúfala som, že to nemám na svedomí ja.

„Ako sa cítiš?" opýtala som sa. „Nemáš žiadnu nezvyčajnú potrebu vyvolávať chaos a vyvádzať zlomyseľnosti? Ako napríklad uškrtiť ma za to, čo som ti urobila?" Malfoy sa na mňa zahľadel a raráškovským hlasom povedal. „Nemám niečo s hlasom?"

V sekunde som bola na nohách a stála pri ňom.

„Pre Merlina, hlas sa ti nezmenil!" zvolala som zhrozene. „Bohovia, mali by sme zájsť k Svätému Mungovi-" Jeho hlasný smiech ma prerušil uprostred vety. Civela som naňho, nechápavo. Buď som hlúpa alebo zaostalá, ale vážne neviem, čo je na tom smiešne. Keby som to bola ja, kto by mal mať do konca života raráškovský hlas, tak pádlujem k Sv. Mungovi a urobím tam poriadne haló. _Och, tak to zrejme preto pracujú raráškovia v Gringottbanke, kde chodia čarodejníci len málo! S takým hlasom chodiť na verejnosť... _

„V pohode, Grangerová," upokojoval ma už svojím ľudským hlasom. „To som len hral. Celý čas som ten hlas fingoval."

Neveriacky som naňho zazrela. „Tak ty si si celý ten čas zo mňa robil dobrý deň?!"

„Čo nevieš, že odvar všehodžúsu ti hlas nezmení, iba výzor?" nadhodil. Keď som nič nepovedala, chytil sa za srdce. „Som v šoku, naša vševedka si nepamätá účinky všehodžúsu! Keby to počula McGonagallová asi by dostala porážku."

„Hej!" hlesla som a udrela ho do pleca. Zasmial sa a ja tiež, potom sme upadli do trápneho ticha. Som to len ja alebo aj vám prišlo, že sme sa k sebe pred chvíľou správali celkom priateľsky? Ešte nie som šibnutá, všakže?

Malfoy sa rozhodol, že sa vráti do práce aj napriek mojim protestom. Chvíľu som si naozaj pripadala ako jeho žena. _Ale ty si jeho žena! _Ale veď vieš ako som to myslela. Sám si pripravil novú dávku kávy, keďže mne v tomto veľmi nedôveroval. Snažila som sa tváriť urazene, ale vedela som, že naozaj má dôvod byť podozrievavý. Vyprevadila som ho až k dverám do bytovky.

„Si si istý, že sa tam chceš vrátiť?" spýtala som až po stý raz. Nie že by mi nejako veľmi záležalo na Malfoyovi- bude musieť ešte tvrdo zamakať, aby si u mňa vyžehlil všetky tie krivdy z minulosti- ale nechcela som, aby sa mu niečo kvôli mne stalo. Tie výčitky by mi vážne nestáli za to.

„Bohovia, Grangerová, už som ti povedal, že áno. Nič mi nie je," odvetil otrávene. Zrejme som mu už parádne liezla na nervy.

„Tak prepáč, ale kto bude žiť s tou vinou, keď sa znova premeníš na raráška a zostaneš tak už navždy?!" nadhodila som. „Ja teda určite nie."

„Na to si mala myslieť predtým než si ten diabolský plán zosnovala."

„Ó, takže diabolský?!" uškrnula som sa. „To keď povie Slizolinčan, tak je to vlastne poklona." Malfoy zavrtel hlavou.

„Grangerová, ty vážne nie si čistá," vzdychol, ale všimla som si na jeho perách náznak úsmevu. „Priznaj to, na čom fičíš?"

„Na prášku z prasacích chvostíkov," zasmiala som sa. Malfoy sa na mňa lenivo uškrnul. Uf, len pred niekoľkými hodinami som mala chuť ho riadne vytrestať a ponížiť za to, čo povedal a teraz tu s ním žartujem a smejem sa. Je to čudné, no istým spôsobom príjemné. Po vojne a následnom rozchode s Ronom som mala pocit, že už nikdy nebudem šťastná. Smiala som sa len z povinnosti; bolo len málo ľudí, ktorí ma dokázali úprimne rozosmiať. Bolo pre mňa prekvapením zistiť, že jedným z týchto ľudí je aj Draco Malfoy.

Otvoril dvere, dnu sa nahrnul vánok voňajúci po daždi. Zaujímavé, ani som si nevšimla, že prší. Teda, pršalo. Chodník bol mokrý, z listov kvapkala voda a obloha bola zamračená, ale dážď nikde.

„Ale seriózne, nerozmyslíš si to? Čo ak sa ti niečo stane?"

Pokrčil plecami. „Tak budeš mať na krku namiesto mňa raráška. Ale priprav sa na to, že budem nevrlý a veľmi, veľmi zlomyseľný."

„Viem si predstaviť," prehodila som. Mimovoľne som zrakom blúdila po okolí a tam, za stromom som zbadala ukrytého reportéra. Merlin, to nám nemôžu dať pokoj aspoň na chvíľu?!

Malfoy sa už púšťal dole chodníkom, keď som naňho zavolala. „Drahý, niečo si zabudol." Otočil sa na mňa s nechápavo zvrašteným čelom. Veľavýznamne som sa naňho zahľadela a snažila sa nejako mu telepaticky naznačiť, že nás pozorujú takže sa musíme správať ako zaľúbenci. Po pár sekundách vyhladil čelo a podišiel bližšie. Odľahlo mi, pochopil to.

„Uvidíme sa neskôr, zlatko," zatiahol sladko a mierne sa sklonil. Postavila som sa na špičky a naše pery sa spojili v letmom bozku.

Draco

Keď som sa vrátil do práce, Stacey bola preč. Potom, čo som sa premenil vstúpila do kancelárie a keď ma uvidela, s krikom utiekla. Asi sa tak skoro nevráti, ani kvôli Blaiseovi nie. Uch, možno by som mal nakoniec Grangerovej poďakovať. A keď už sme pri nej, tá jej prehnaná starostlivosť a ubezpečovanie sa či som v poriadku mi už liezli na city, ale uznávam, že by som si na to dokázal zvyknúť. Do pekla, nakoniec sa na tú Grangerovú ešte aj namotám!

Vošiel som do svojej kancelárie a prvé, čo som urobil bolo, že som vyhodil termosku so všehodžúsom do koša. Mohol by som si ho samozrejme nechať a neskôr to Grangerovej vrátiť, ale rozhodol som sa tentoraz odstaviť svoju pomstychtivosť bokom. Ospravedlnila sa mi a ja som na nej videl koľko sebazaprenia ju to stojí. Ja som si teda tiež nazrel do svedomia a rozhodol som sa túto nezmyselnú vojnu ukončiť raz a navždy.

Ozvalo sa zaklopanie a dnu vstúpil Shannon, môj vedúci. Ja som vo vedení druhý, hneď po ňom.

„Zdravím, Draco," pozdravil a vošiel dnu. Nemôžem povedať, že by sme sa mali nejako extra v láske, ale dokážeme potlačiť naše osobné nesympatie a správať sa profesionálne.

„Shannon," odzdravil som.

„Iba sa chcem uistiť, že si nezabudol pripraviť zmluvu pre tureckého Ministra mágie." Mal som pocit akoby mi niekto vyťal zaucho. Pre Merlinove gate, veď ja som na to zabudol! Zabudol som na zmluvu, na Turecko, na celú služobnú cestu! Do pekla, do pekla, do pekla! Hlavne, že si hovorím profesionál.

„V- vlastne som sa na to práve chystal," vypadlo zo mňa. Shannon sa na mňa zamračil.

„Tak ti dobre radím, aby si si na tom dal záležať. Závisí od toho veľa," pokarhal ma. „Nepokašli to, Malfoy." A sme pri tom. Oslovil ma priezviskom, čo je jasný znak nepriateľstva a toho, že ho štvem. Ale čo si budeme hovoriť, som na tom, voči jeho osobe, rovnako.

„Nie som malé decko, Reed, dobre viem, čo mám robiť."

„Tým si nie som taký istý," zamrmlal. „Varujem ťa, ak to zbabreš, letíš."

Zaťal som päste, tento chlap mi dokáže zvýšiť tlak ako nikto iný. „Vyhrážaš sa mi?!"

„Nie, iba ťa motivujem." Na to sa zvrtol a vypochodoval z kancelárie.

Naštvane som buchol päsťou do stola. Je až neuveriteľné ako ma tento imbecil dokáže naštvať. Nesadli sme si hneď prvý deň, neviem prečo, asi preto, že mi tak pripomína Weasleyho. Tvári sa akoby bol kráľ, akoby mu to tu všetko patrilo a že stačí zapískať a všetci sa aj pretrhnú len aby splnili jeho prianie. Ja som mu zase nesympatický asi preto, že som vo vojne stál na zlej strane. Lenže na rozdiel od neho som aspoň vo vojne bol, bojoval a nie sa skrýval za mamine sukne v jej sídle. On si urobil svojský obraz o mne a ja zase o ňom. Sme si kvit.

Makal som na zmluve pre tureckého Ministra, tuším, že sa volá Ibrahim, keď do kancelárie vtrhol Blaise. Tváril sa zmätene.

„Kde je Stacey?" Položil som pero a pomasíroval si spánky. Skvelé, ešte aj môj najlepší priateľ za mnou príde len aby stretol moju asistentku. Pekne som to dopadol.

„Odišla a pravdepodobne sa už nevráti," odvetil som. Blaise sklamane zvesil plecia a žuchol naproti mne.

„Prečo?" Zamračil sa na mňa. „Čo si jej povedal?!"

„Hej, ja som nič neurobil!" ohradil som sa. „To Grangerová ma premenila na raráška a keď ma Stacey uvidela, s krikom utiekla." Nemienil som mu vešať na nos, že ma to ani trochu netrápi.

„Hermiona ťa premenila na raráška?!" zopakoval neveriacky. „Do pekla, tá ženská má teda gule! Uvedomuješ si aká musí byť divoká v pos-"

„Wou, zadrž!" stopol som ho. „Nechcem rozmýšľať o tom, aká je Grangerová v posteli."

„Prečo nie?! Určite je to riadna dračica, keď ti vystrája takéto veci."

„Blaise!" zahriakol som ho. „Len pred chvíľou si sa mi tu skoro rozplakal, pretože Stacey odišla a teraz si tu predstavuješ, aké by to bolo v posteli s Grangerovou!" Nepáčilo sa mi to, nepáčilo sa mi, že o nej Blaise takto rozpráva a uvažuje a už vôbec sa mi nepáčilo, že sa mi to nepáči. Malo by mi to byť ukradnuté, nie je to predsa tak, že by som k nej niečo cítil. A predsa, keď o nej Blaise takto hovoril, mal som chuť zabiť ho, pekne pomaly a bolestivo.

Blaise sa mňa udivene pozrel. „Teba to štve?"

„Nie," odvrkol som. Bolo mi jasné, že z tónu môjho hlasu je jasné, že ma to štve. Radšej som sa mu nepozrel do očí.

„Teda, hovor si, čo chceš, kamoško, ale si voči nej prehnane majetnícky." Neochotne som musel uznať, že má pravdu.

Hermiona

Nudila som sa, tak veľmi som sa nudila. Tuším začínam neznášať nedele. Chodila som hore dolu po byte a márne dúfala, že narazím na niečo čím sa budem vedieť rozptýliť. Nič. Celý byt som vyupratovala ešte v piatok, keď som si prečítala ten hlúpy článok. No čo, keď som nervózna, tak upratujem!

Nakoniec som to už viac v tom tichu nevydržala, schytila kabelku a vypadla von. Dažďový vzduch bol osviežujúci, hneď som sa cítila lepšie. Prechádzala som sa po susedstve a potom som sa neviem ako dostala do svojej obľúbenej lekárne. Využila som to a kúpila si nové prášky na spanie. Minulú noc som zase vôbec nespala a vážne mi to neprospieva.

„Slečna Grangerová," oslovil ma predavač prekvapene. Nečudovala som sa mu, chodím sem síce často, ale nie v priebehu pár dní.

„Dobrý, potrebovala by som nové balenie práškov na spanie."

Predavač sa tváril zaskočene. „To ste ich minuli tak rýchlo?!"

„Nie." Pri spomienke, čo sa s nimi naozaj stalo som sa trochu začervenala. „Ja- ja, niekde som ich stratila."

„Och, tak to sa stáva často!" prehodil. „Mne v kuse miznú ponožky, ale iba tie pravé. Nedokážem si to vysvetliť. Asi mi ich kradnú domáci škriatkovia." Pousmiala som sa. Keby len vedel...

Naspäť som sa vracala o niečo vyše hodinu neskôr. Pochodila som snáď polovicu Londýna, od Malfoyovej ulice po Piccadilly Circus, odtiaľ do Hyde Parku, kde som si chvíľu posedela na lavičke, a potom okľukou späť na našu ulicu. Keď som prechádzala okolo bistra, všimla som si na dverách plagát s oznamom. Stálo tam, že v pondelok sa tam bude konať literárne čítanie. Na literárnom čítaní som nikdy nebola, ale vždy som to chcela skúsiť. Možno by som tam zaskočila aj napriek svojmu predsavzatiu, že tam už nikdy nevkročím.

Zaspala som, čo nebol dobrý nápad. Snívalo sa mi, že som s Ronom a Harrym späť v lese a naháňajú nás lapači. Tento raz som však na Harryho neuvalila kúzlo, aby nevyzeral ako on a lapači ho spoznali. Nás všetkých. Privolali Voldemorta a ten potom Harryho pred mojimi očami zabil, a potom Rona. Kričala som, prosila, snažila sa oslobodiť a pomôcť im, ale zvierali ma prisilno. Potom sa Voldemort otočil na mňa a v červených očiach sa mu víťazoslávne zalesklo. Dvihol prútik.

Prebudila som sa na buchot prichádzajúci z obývačky. Prudko som sa posadila na posteli a utrela si spotené čelo. Srdce mi bilo tak mocne až som sa bála, že mi prerazí rebrá. Bohovia, kedy to konečne zmizne?! Kedy sa budem môcť vyspať bez toho, aby som videla umierať niekoho, na kom mi záleží? Skončí to vôbec niekedy...?

Pomaly som sa vyhrabala z postele, dala sa trochu dokopy a odišla sa pozrieť, čo to bolo za zvuk. V obývačke som našla Malfoya ako stavia dva čierne kufre ku dverám. Prekvapene som zažmurkala.

„Niekam odchádzaš?" Zdvihol hlavu a pozrel na mňa.

„Hej, zajtra odchádzam na tri dni do Turecka," odvrkol. Bol vážne nevrlý, nie ako keď som ho vyprevádzala.

„To si mi nepovedal."

„Zabudol som, jasné?!"

Rozhodila som ruky v obrannom geste. „Dobre, neštekaj na mňa."

„Tak sa ma nepýtaj také stupídne otázky!" Kufor, ktorý už stál pri dverách treskol na zem a Malfoy doňho naštvane kopol.

„Zasratý kufor!"

„Merlin, ty si vážne hnusný, keď si hladný," okomentovala som to. Takto reagujú len ľudia, ktorí dobre dlho už nič nejedli. Sama taká niekedy bývam.

Odišla som do kuchyne, uvarila kávu a dala zovrieť vodu na cestoviny. Minule mu makaróny chutili, tak to možno zaberie aj teraz a prestane týrať svoju úbohú batožinu. Malfoy sa ku mne pripojil chvíľu potom. Sadol si za pult a mračil sa.

„Čo sa ti, pre Merlina, stalo?" opýtala som sa len tak, aby reč nestála. „Tváriš sa akoby ti niekto prešiel obľúbenú mačku kosačkou."

„Tak za prvé, netuším, čo je to kosačka. Za druhé, mačky neznášam. A za tretie, nič sa nestalo, iba neznášam svojho nadriadeného," odvetil. Zamyslela som sa, jeho vedúceho som nikdy nevidela. Viem len, že sa volá Reed a aj to len preto, že Hayley randí z jeho bratom Jonathanom a zmienila sa mi o tom. Tiež mi nezabudla povedať, že je to veľký fešák. Očividne by to však Malfoyovi na nálade nepridalo, tak som sa chytila niečo iného.

„Fakt nevieš, čo je to kosačka?!"

„Zabúdaš, že ja som vyrastal v čarodejníckej rodine, ktorá neakceptovala nič z muklovského sveta?!"

„Ale aj tak, ako môžeš žiť na tomto svete a nevedieť, čo je to kosačka?!" nešlo mi do hlavy. Či už vyrastal ako mukel alebo nie, mal predsa tri roky na to, aby zistil, čo to je. Alebo aspoň nejakú vidieť. Jeho nevedomosť ma prekvapovala.

Kým som dovarila, vysvetlila som Malfoyovi, čo to je kosačka. Civel na mňa akoby som spadla z kozmu. Nerozumel ako je možné, že ten stroj pracuje aj bez mágie. Našťastie som už bola hotová s varením, pretože som vážne nemala chuť vysvetľovať mu, ako funguje elektrina. Na to by som potrebovala viac energie.

Najedli sme sa, v tichosti, a potom sa Malfoy ponúkol umyť riad. Bola to maličkosť, no mňa tým aj tak prekvapil. Malfoy a dobrovoľne ponúkol robiť domáce práce? Tak to bola novinka. Potom sme sa už obaja venovali naším vlastným záležitostiam. Malfoy zostal v obývačke, aby dokončil balenie a posledné veci a ja som sa vrátila k papierom, na ktorých som pracovala predtým než som zaspala. Pracovala som ešte asi hodinu, keď sa mi viečka začali samy od seba zatvárať. Nechala som to teda tak, umyla sa, prezliekla a išla spať. Nočné mory ma tento raz nechali pokojne spať.

Keď svitlo ráno, zobudila som sa čerstvá a vyspatá ako už dlho nie. A to som si ani nevzala prášky. Wow, možno ešte existuje nádej, že sa naučím spávať aj bez nich. Z kuchyne sa ozývali zvuky tak som zamierila tam. Stál tam Malfoy a robil nám kávu. Už bol oblečený a pripravený vyraziť na letisko. Ani jeden z nás nič nepovedal, na to bol náš vzťah ešte priveľmi čerstvý. Myslím, že sme v štádiu zvykania si na seba. Bez slova mi podal kávu a ja som si ju s tichým ďakujem vzala. Nepotrebovala som kofeín, ale už som bola zvyknutá.

„Tak, hm, kedy sa vrátiš?" prerušila som ticho.

„Niekedy v stredu večer," odpovedal nezaujato. „Teda, ak všetko pôjde tak ako má." Viac nepovedal a ja som sa ďalej nevypytovala.

Odišla som sa upraviť a prezliecť. Kým som prišla, Malfoy už bol obutý, bral si kufre a chystal sa vyraziť z dverí. Bol to zvláštny pocit vidieť ho odchádzať. Nedokážem si to celkom vysvetliť, ale nikdy ma nikto neopustil, nie v takom zmysle, že vyšiel z dverí a už sa nevrátil. Vždy som to bola ja. Bolo to divné, naozaj som mala pocit akoby ma opúšťal. Bohovia, asi mi už začína šibať!

„Vidíme sa teda v stredu, Grangerová," lúčil sa Malfoy. „Pokús sa tu nič nezničiť."

Usmiala som sa. „Pokúsim sa. Zbohom, Malfoy."

Odišiel a ja som ešte dve minúty mlčky civela na dvere. Potom som si vzdychla a vrátila sa po kabelku do izby. Na stole ma už čakali noviny. Keď som zbadala titulku vyprskla som smiechom. Boli tam dve fotky, ja ako stojím pred dverami bytu s raráškom a druhá, kde sa bozkávam s Malfoyom pred vchodom do bytovky. Nadpis hlásal: NAJPRV S MILENCOM, POTOM S MANŽELOM, HERMIONA GRANGEROVÁ, TEDA VÁŽNE NEZAHÁĽA! Bohovia, ešte v piatok som bola nadržaná novomanželka a teraz som zoofilka?! A to som si myslela, že ma čarodejníci už ničím neprekvapia.

**Čo hovoríte na novú kapitolu? Malfoy odišiel na služobku, to nám dáva priestor na kopu kopu nečakaných zvratov, udalostí a možno aj stretnutí ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Poznámka autora**

**Ahoj, ľudia, je tu nová kapitola :D Trvalo to trochu dlhšie ako zvyčajne, za čo sa ospravedlňujem, dúfam, že si to u vás vyžehlím novou kapitolou ;) Užite si to a teším sa na vaše názory ;) Mimochodom, krásne ďakujem za všetky čítania a reviews, ďakujem, že ste so mnou **

**12.**

Hermiona

Prvý deň v práci po víkende nebol ničím odlišný ako tie ostatné. Všetci na mňa civeli, šepkali si a ja som ich ignorovala. Klasika. Prišla som na svoje oddelenie, pozdravila sa s kolegami, iba na Blaisa som sa prívetivo usmiala a on mi to opätoval, potom som sa zavrela u seba v kancelárii. Vyšla som z nej len, aby som zašla s Hayley na obed. V našej obľúbenej reštaurácii sme narazili na Lunu.

„Ahoj, Luna," pozdravila som ju s úsmevom. Začiatky nášho priateľstva boli ťažké, pretože som si myslela, že je šialená. Ale uznávam, že som sa mýlila, Luna Lovegoodová je jedna z najmúdrejších, najodvážnejších ľudí akých som kedy stretla. Naučila ma dve dôležité veci- vždy mať nádej a že nikdy nie je na škodu trochu snívať.

„Ahoj, Hermiona, Hayley," odzdravila tým svojím typickým zasneným hlasom, „idete sem na obed?"

„Áno," ozvala sa Hayley, „chceš sa pridať?"

Počiatky môjho priateľstva s Lunou boli zložitejšie, rovnako ako jej priateľstva s Ginny, ale Hayley nikdy nemala problém dať sa s niekým do reči. Myslím, že ona je taká priateľská a zhovorčivá už od prírody. Stretli sme sa hneď prvý deň, čo som začínala na mojom oddelení. Hayley bola moja asistentka a bola vlastne prvý človek, ktorého som v ten deň stretla. Začala sa so mnou rozprávať, nie ako so šéfkou, ale skôr ako s priateľkou, čo ma neskutočne potešilo a hneď ma prešla nervozita, ktorú som od skorého rána pociťovala. Odvtedy sú z nás priateľky a teší ma, že si tak rýchlo dokázala vybudovať vzťah s Ginny aj Lunou.

Luna pokrútila hlavou. „Prepáčte, ale nie, musím sa ponáhľať do práce." Luna pracuje ako magizoologička a odhadujem, že sa teraz snaží dokázať existenciu jedného zo svojich záhadných tvorov, ktorých ešte nikto nikdy nevidel. Matne si spomínam, že spomínala aj niečo o ceste do Brazílie o pár týždňov.

„V poriadku, tak niekedy nabudúce," usmiala som sa. „A prajem veľa šťastia s narglami." Luna sa na mňa usmiala a potom rýchlo opustila reštauráciu.

Po zvyšok dňa sa už nič zaujímavé nedialo, akurát sa bola len s každou hodinou ospalšia a ospalšia. Už som si priala byť doma, hodiť všetky dokumenty do kúta a navečerať sa s Malfoyom. Strhla som sa, pre Merlina, však som si to práve nepomyslela?! Bohovia, vážne mi už haraší! Malfoy predsa odišiel do Turecka a nie je to tak, že by sme spolu niekedy večerali. Dobre, raz, fajn, možno dvakrát, ale ani sme sa spolu nerozprávali! Určite mi chýbať nebude.

Ale opak bol pravdou. Keď som sa vrátila do bytu pripadal mi zlovestne tichý a tmavý. Teda, keď som sa vracala domov vždy taký bol, ale teraz som vedela, že sa to nezmení. Budem to len ja, len ja a moje nočné mory. Pred týždňom som si želala, aby to bolo takto, aby som zase bola vo svojom útulnom bytíku, kde by ma neotravoval žiadny Malfoy a teraz ma to zvláštne zarmucuje. Do čerta, nakoniec si na toho Malfoya aj zvyknem! To by mi ešte tak chýbalo...

Tak sa zdá, že nuda sa teraz stala neodmysliteľnou súčasťou môjho večera. Nemala som, čo robiť, čítať ma už omrzelo, telka nefungovala a doma nebol nikto, kto by ma mohol rozptýliť. Nech už si nahováram čokoľvek, tá vojna s Malfoyom, nech už bola akokoľvek nezmyselná a detinská, ma dostatočne zabávala na celé dni. Nemyslite si, som rada, že je koniec a nemusím sa obávať o svoj holý zadok, no tak sa zdá, že si budem musieť vystačiť sama.

Nevydržala som to tam sama. Obliekla som sa a vyrazila do bistra na literárne čítanie, aj tak som sa tam chcela ísť pozrieť. Bistro bolo plné, nie ako väčšinu času, mala som šťastie, že sa mi ušiel ešte nejaký stôl. Stolíky boli posunuté viac k baru, aby tak urobili priestor pre malé javisko s mikrofónom a nepohodlne vyzerajúcou stoličkou bez opierky. Podišiel ku mne čašník, tak som ho požiadala o pohár tekvicového džúsu, a potom už len čakala kedy to začne. Musím uznať, že som bola celkom vzrušená z toho, aké to bude.

Pár minút pred ôsmou, keď som dopíjala už druhý pohár a začala vážne rozmýšľať nad tým, že pôjdem domov a zapadnem do postele sa vedľa mňa ozvalo.

„Máte voľné?" Prekvapene som sa obzrela a... užasla som. Oproti mne stál hotový vysoký krásavec s gaštanovohnedými vlasmi a jasne modrými očami a milo sa na mňa usmieval jedným kútikom úst.

„A- áno," vykoktala som. Väčšinu svojho života som mala oči len pre jedného chlapa, takže som ešte len objavovala ten chvíľkový pocit straty reči a myšlienok a roztrasených kolien.

Neznámy chlapík sa na mňa zoširoka usmial a prisadol si na stoličku vedľa mňa. Bol oblečený v elegantnom čiernom obleku z čoho som usudzovala, že pracuje na Ministerstve. Určite som ho ešte nevidela. Zvláštne, tú tvár, a božské telo, by som si určite pamätala.

„Mimochodom, ja som Shannon," predstavil sa. Shannon, nie, nikoho s takým menom nepoznám. Pracujem na Ministerstve už dva roky a tohto chlapa som nikdy nevidela! Ako je to možné?! Do hája, žalostne málo vychádzam zo svojej kancelárie! Mala by som presvedčiť Hayley, aby sme raz za čas chodili objavovať mužskú krásu našich ostatných oddelení. Podľa toho, čo som teraz videla pred sebou, by to určite stálo za to.

„Ja som Hermiona."

„Áno, ja viem, kto si," usmial sa. Vďaka Merlinovi, že som sedela inak by ma kvôli tomu jeho úsmevu už dávno zradili rozklepané kolená.

„Samozrejme," vzdychla som si, „to vie každý kto číta Proroka."

„O tebe píšu v Prorokovi? Ja také hlúposti už dávno nečítam," zareagoval na moje slová. „Pamätám si ťa z Rokfortu. Ty mňa asi nie, pretože som bol o rok starší."

Vyvalila som naňho oči. Ešte sme spolu chodili aj na Rokfort?! Merlin, ja som vážne slepá! „Vážne, v ktorej si bol fakulte?"

„V Bystrohlave." Rovnako ako Hayley. Zajtra sa jej musím spýtať. Lenže vtedy mi došlo, že Hayley ma do konca týždňa dovolenku. S Jonathanom idú niekam do Španielska, užiť si trochu leto a jeden druhého. Sakra!

Čítanie sa začalo, ale ja som o to už stratila záujem. Teraz ma skôr zaujímal môj spoločník. Kým hľadel na javisko a napäto počúval chlapíka, čo predčítal, ja som pozorovala jeho. Bol vážne pekný, všetky črty tváre boli dokonalé akoby ho vytesali samotní anjeli. No dobre, to už zveličujem, ale pôsobil na mňa ako verná kópia hrdinov z kníh Jane Austenovej. A ja som vždy milovala pána Darcyho.

Shannon sa na mňa z ničoho nič pozrel až som nadskočila a v momente som očervenela hádam až po korienky vlasov. Trapas!

„Vidím, že som ťa zaujal," uškŕňal sa, to môjmu rumencu veru nepomáhalo.

„Iba sa ťa snažím identifikovať. Za tie roky na Rokforte sme sa museli aspoň raz stretnúť."

„Možno som rád záhadný," prehodil.

Povytiahla som obočie. „Prečo?"

Shannon sa ku mne nahol akoby sa mi chystal povedať niečo supertajné. „No lebo som sériový zvodca a _ty _si moja ďalšia obeť." Veľavýznamne sa na mňa zahľadel. „Najprv chcem zistiť tvoje zvyky a záujmy, potom ťa očariť a nakoniec si zmeniť na Facebooku vzťah na _zadaný._"

Vyprskla som smiechom za čo som si vyslúžila škaredé pohľady od všetkých prítomných. Pricapila som si ruky na ústa, aby som sa stlmila, ale veľmi to nepomáhalo. Smiala som sa tak veľmi, až mi tiekli slzy. Shannon, ktorý sa tiež usmieval sa ku mne znova nahol.

„A momentálne sa ťa chystám uniesť na kávu," povedal mi. „Skôr než sem stihne naklusať majiteľ a vyhodiť nás."

„T- tak t- to by si si m- mal pohnúť," dostala som zo seba. Pomohol mi na nohy a za zazerania všetkých naokolo sme vypadli z bistra.

Nešli sme do Deravého Kotlíka, ani nikam na Šikmej uličke, Shannon ma vzal do muklovského _Hard Rock Café. _Už som tam zo svoj život párkrát bola a vážne sa mi to tam páčilo. Pôsobilo to tam tak priateľsky a útulne, skoro ako doma a potom tá živá hudba... Dokonalé! Ako to ten Shannon robí, že ma neustále niečím ohúri?

„Povedz, ovládaš nejaký špeciálny druh mágie alebo si len proste očarujúci od prírody."

Samoľúbo sa na mňa uškrnul. „To je len jedna z mnohých mojich úžasných schopností."

Sedeli sme tam takmer dve hodiny, popíjali výbornú kávu a zhovárali sa. Za ten čas som sa toho o ňom však veľa nedozvedela, pretože na každú moju otázku odpovedal vyhýbavo, ale nevadilo mi to. Cítila som sa s ním príjemne a nepôsobil ako masový vrah, takže... Začala som tiež rozmýšľať, že prehodnotím svoj postoj k záhadám. Odchádzali sme krátko pred desiatou a Shannon sa ponúkol, že ma odprevadí späť na moju ulicu. Cestou som sa z neho ešte snažila niečo vytiahnuť, ale bol vážne neoblomný.

„Ale no tak, povedz mi o sebe aspoň niečo!" žobrala som. „Čo ak si nejaký narušený sadista, ktorý sa ma pokúsi zabiť?!"

„Vážne?! Povedal som ti, že mám len úžasné schopnosti..."

Pokrčila som plecami. „Čo ja viem, pre niektorých je úžasná schopnosť aj rozštvrtiť človeka pilníkom na nechty."

„P- pilníkom?!" smial sa.

„Hej," prisvedčila som, „je to zvrátené, ale ráta sa to ako úžasná schopnosť. Nedokáže to predsa každý."

„Vďaka Merlinovi, ak by to dokázal každý, začal by som sa vážne báť o svoj holý život."

Keď sme podišli k môjmu vchodu zastavili sme a ja som sa otočila na Shannona.

„Ďakujem za pekný večer," pomaly som sa lúčila. Bol to vážne fajn večer, napriek tomu, že to najprv vyzeralo ako ďalší nudný deň v mojom povojnovom živote.

„Čo keby sme si ho zajtra zopakovali?" nadhodil s lišiackym úškrnom. Zrozpačitela som. Predstava ďalšieho skvelého večera v jeho okúzľujúcej prítomnosti znela vážne lákavo, ale neviem, prišlo mi to trochu nefér voči Malfoyovi. Je preč len jeden deň a ja už mám zaňho náhradu. Merlin, to znelo vážne blbo! Prečo naňho vôbec myslím? Prečo ma to trápi? Veď to nie je akoby sme boli zobratí naozaj.

„Prečo nie?!" súhlasila som napokon aj napriek kvitnúcim výčitkám svedomia. Je to zvrátené, prečo mám výčitky? Malfoya nemilujem, on nemiluje mňa a navyše, vôbec to nemusí vedieť. Ktovie, čo v tom Turecku stvára on.

Rozlúčili sme sa a ja som zapadla do bytu. Osprchovala som sa, prezliekla do pyžama a zaliezla do nádherne teplej postele. Uvažovala som či si aj vziať prášky. Už aj tak som bola dosť závislá, nechcela som byť ešte viac, tak som sa nakoniec rozhodla to risknúť. Po toľkých príjemných zážitkoch by ma nočné mory o krvi a smrti prenasledovať nemali. Zhasla som svetlo, no namiesto na Shannona som zaspávala s myšlienkou na Malfoya a toho či aj on na mňa myslí tak ako ja naňho.

Druhý deň som sa už nevedela dočkať večera a stretnutia so Shannonom. Áno, včera večer som myslela na Malfoya a to bolo dosť znepokojivé. A jednorázové. Už sa to viackrát nestane, ak áno asi by som mala zaskočiť na vyšetrenie, pretože bo určite bude znamenať, že nie som mentálne zdravá. Cez obednú prestávku som zavolala Hayley, ale nedvíhala mi to. Do pekla s tým! Nechcem sa zase cítiť ako idiot, pretože neviem kto je. A to som s ním chodila do školy a pracujeme v tej istej budove. Ministerstvo predsa nemôže byť až také veľké...

Z obeda som sa schválne vrátila o niečo skôr, aby som mohla presnoriť ostatné oddelenia. Možno sa mi podarí odhaliť kde pracuje Shannon. Hej, nie som žiadny stalker! Som proste len zvedavá. Na väčšine poschodí nebolo ani živej duše, ale nebolo sa tomu čo čudovať, všetci boli ešte na obede. Ani som sa nenazdala a ocitla som sa na Malfoyom poschodí. Líca sa mi sfarbili do červena, keď som si spomenula, čo sa tam stalo minule o tomto čase. Tú konkrétnu kanceláriu som radšej širokým oblúkom obišla.

Na jeho poschodí sa mi pošťastilo. Natrafila som na jedny otvorené dvere na konci chodby a ozýval sa odtiaľ mužský hlas. Srdce mi vzrušene poskočilo. Opatrne, potichu som sa približovala ku dverám a...

„Hermiona!" zvolal mužský hlas nadšene. V duchu som zanadávala a otočila sa na narušiteľa. Bol to Bradley, s úsmevom od ucha k uchu.

„Zdravím, Bradley," odzdravila som nezaujato. Musela som sa vážne premáhať, aby som ho na mieste nezaškrtila.

„Hľadáš tu Draca?" opýtal sa stále s tým širokým úsmevom.

Malfoyovo meno bolo ako studená sprcha. Pre Merlina, čo to robím?! Stala sa zo mňa nejaká šialená prenasledovateľka len aby som dostala z hlavy Malfoya. Nechápte ma zle, vážne som sa na Shannona tešila a chcela som zistiť kde robí, ale proste som nedokázala dostať z hlavy Malfoya. Či už sa mi to páčilo alebo nie, teraz sme manželia, žijeme spolu. Nezáleží na tom, že je to len akože, že sme boli prinútení a v skutočnosti sa nemilujeme, nevera je proste nevera. Nieže by som mala v pláne vyspať sa so Shannonom, ale už len samotný fakt, že spolu dnes ideme na večeru, sami, mi pripadal ako zrada. Možno Malfoya nemám rada, ale bolo v rozpore s mojou povahou, aby som si začala niečo s niekým iným, keď mám záväzky k nemu.

„Nie, vlastne som sem tak trochu zablúdila," odpovedala som na Bradleyho otázku. Jeho úsmev sa ešte viac prehĺbil, ak to ešte vôbec bolo možné.

„Ak chceš tak ťa odprevadím späť na tvoje poschodie," ponúkol sa. Síce som mala predtým chuť zniesť ho zo sveta, jeho úsmev a dobrá nálada boli celkom nákazlivé.

Večer nadišiel rýchlo, tak ako som si predtým želala. Prišla som do bytu, rýchlo sa osprchovala a prezliekla. No, s tým prezliekaním to nebolo až také rýchle. Stála som pred posteľou, zízala na kôpku svojho oblečenia a hrýzla si spodnú peru. Čo si obliecť? Stačia obyčajné rifle? Nie, ideme na večeru do reštaurácie, rifle určite nie. Tak čo? Mám sa nahodiť? Ale veď to nie je rande... Alebo preňho áno? Nespomenula som mu, že som vydatá a on nečíta noviny... Do pekla, čo teraz?

Nakoniec som na rozhodla prevetrať jedny zo svojich troch šiat. Boli z jemného bledofialového saténu, s čipkovanými rukávmi, po kolená... K tomu som si vzala topánky a doplnky v rovnakej farbe a tenké bolero. Ešte som sa zhlboka nadýchla a potom vyrazila do reštaurácie, kde som sa mala stretnúť so Shannonom.

Kým som tam slimačím tempom prišla, pretože som si v tých prekliatych opätkoch nechcela vytknúť členok, Shannon tam už stál a čakal ma. Bol oblečený podobne ako včera, v tmavom obleku a bielej košeli. Keď ma zbadal usmial sa a vykročil mi naproti.

„Už som sa zľakol, že si mi dala košom," prehodil a gentlementsky mi ponúkol svoje rameno. Chopila som sa ho bez strachu, že nás niekto uvidí a bude si šepkať, boli sme v muklovskej časti mesta. Aspoň jeden večer som sa mohla tešiť na ničím nerušenú večeru v príjemnej spoločnosti.

Večera prebiehala skvele, jedli sme, bavili sa, nerobili si hlavu z ničoho a proste sa zabávali. Bol vážne fajn aj keď som sa toho o ňom zase veľa nedozvedela. Zdalo sa mi akoby schválne udržiaval rozhovor ďaleko od sebe. Nesťažovala som sa, aj tak mi bolo s ním dobre. Párkrát som si aj spomenula na Malfoya, ale výčitky som zatlačila do najvzdialenejšieho kúta a plne sa sústredila na Shannona.

Odchádzali sme neskoro, vonku už bola poriadna tma a keby nesvietili pouličné lampy, nedovidela by som si ani na konček nosa. Vylovila som z kabelky mobil a zistila, že je trištvrte na dvanásť. Vyvalila som oči, ako je možné, že mi pri Shannonovi čas ubehne ani neviem ako?!

„Tak, čo máš na pláne zajtra?" opýtal sa ma, keď sme pomaly kráčali späť na moju ulicu.

„Do siedmej som v práci a potom neviem, asi sa nudiť, keďže mi nefunguje telka."

„Prečo nefunguje? V čom je problém?" zaujímal sa. Prekvapene som sa naňho otočila. Žeby sa rozumel do elektroniky? Skrsla vo mne nádej, že bude vedieť ako spojazdniť moju telku a potom bye, bye nuda!

„Rozumieš sa do toho?"

„Celkom aj hej, už som párkrát fušoval do elekrikárskeho remesla a podarilo sa mi vyviaznuť bez potrasenia elektrinou." Presne takéhoto človeka potrebujem!

„Pomohol by si mi?" spýtala som sa nádejne. „Iba je nezapojená, sama som si na to netrúfala..."

Shannon sa rozžiaril. „Jasné, rád pomôžem! Telku som už zapájal, nie je to žiadny problém."

„Takže dohodnutí? Zajtra po práci sa stretneme u mňa." Súhlasne prikývol.

„Dúfam, že dostanem aj nejakú odmenu," žmurkol na mňa. Zalapala som po dychu, no potom mi došlo, že nemyslel _takú _odmenu. Bohovia, nemysli hneď na také veci, Hermiona!

„Možno dostaneš kávu zadarmo," usmiala som sa.

Druhý deň ráno som sa zobudila svieža ako už dlho nie. Bolo to čudné, šla som spať okolo štvrť na jednu a je streda, mala by som byť ako zbitý pes. A v tom mi to trklo. Je streda! Dnes večer sa vracia Malfoy! Prudko som sa posadila na posteli. Pre Merlinove čary, už len vedomie, že sa dnes vracia mi zlepšuje celý deň. Toto vážne nie je normálne!

Vychystala som sa do práce a celý čas držala svoje myšlienky na uzde. Nie je možné, aby som sa tak veľmi naňho tešila. Veď ešte pred dvoma týždňami by som sa radšej nechala rozmliaždiť Zúrivou vŕbou ako bývať s ním v jednej domácnosti! Nie som chorá? Ohmatala som si čelo, nič nenasvedčovalo tomu, že by som mala teplotu. Ani zle mi nebolo, a keby ma niekto začaroval, určite by som si všimla rozdiel.

Budem sa asi musieť zmieriť s faktom, že mi proste chýbal.

Hayley bola stále na dovolenke a netušila som kde je Shannonovo oddelenie, takže som sa v práci neskutočne nudila. Neobťažovala som sa ísť na obed. Na čo aj, keď som si nemala s kým pokecať a nebola som hladná? Dostala som však nečakanú návštevu v podobe typicky očarujúceho Blaisa Zabiniho.

„Rád ťa zase vidím, Hermiona," bozkával mi ruku. „Tuším si od nášho posledného stretnutia opeknela."

Očerveneli mi líca, no dokázala so od neho zahanbene neuhnúť pohľadom. „Veď sme sa videli pred piatimi hodinami." Blaise sa usadil na stoličku oproti a nespúšťal zo mňa oči.

„Päť nehorázne dlhých hodín." Pokrútila som nad ním hlavou. Prečo sa vôbec snažím, keď je raz niekto proste šialenec, šialencom aj ostane.

„Má tvoja návšteva aj nejaké opodstatnenie alebo si sem proste vtrhol len preto, že som ti chýbala?" Uškrnul sa.

„Nemohol som si nevšimnúť tvoju dobrú náladu dnes ráno. Žeby to malo niečo spoločné s jednou konkrétnou osobou mužského pohlavia, ktorá sa dnes vráti zo zahraničia?!"

Vypleštila som naňho oči, to to bolo až tak vidieť?! Jeho spokojný úsmev mi jasne hovoril, že áno. Uhla som pohľadom a snažila sa dať dokopy. Prečistila som si hrdlo a povedala „Netuším o čom hovoríš, Blaise."

Blaise zabublal chlapčenským smiechom, ktorý sa rozozvučal v celej mojej tichej kancelárii.

„Ako chceš, ale mňa neoklameš." Nahol sa ku mne, aby som počula, čo šepká. „Bráň sa tomu koľko chceš, ale osud je nevyspytateľný. Ľudia, ktorých si kedysi nemohla ani cítiť sa ti jedného dňa môžu vstať všetkým." Na to sa postavil a opustil moju kanceláriu. Zmohla som sa za ním len nechápavo civieť a dumať nad tým, čo mali jeho slová vlastne znamenať.

Celý deň som sa nedokázala poriadne sústrediť na prácu. Blaise ma svojou návštevou a slovami úplne rozhodil. Zabudla som sa dokonca aj tešiť z Malfoyovho návratu. Domov som sa vracala ako námesačná, vôbec som netušila, čo robím, kam idem... Videla som, že sa mi hýbu nohy, no som nechápala ako je to možné. Bola som ako mátoha, bez vôle.

Dostala som sa do bytu stále mierne mimo. Asi by som sa mala preplesknúť, toto predsa nie je normálne. Odišla som do kúpeľne a opláchla si tvár v umývadle, aby som sa aspoň trochu spamätala. Oprela som sa oň rukami a zahľadela sa na svoju tvár v zrkadle. Bola som bledá, oveľa bledšia ako keď som ráno odchádzala. _Bráň sa tomu koľko chceš. _Čo tým myslel, čo mu sa podľa neho bránim? Nedáva mi to zmysel. _Osud je nevyspytateľný. _Tak to je jediná časť, ktorej rozumiem. Osud _je _nevyspytateľný, človek nikdy nevie, čo má očakávať. V jednej chvíli máte pocit, že zažívate tie najlepšie chvíle svojho života, v bezpečí, po boku niekoho, koho milujete viac ako svoj vlastný život a v ďalšej sa vám zdá, že vám všetko prekĺza pomedzi prsty, akoby vás preklial Merlin a vzal vám všetko, na čom vám záleží. Presne to sa mi stalo s Ronom a vtedy som sa naučila jednu dôležitú vec- nikdy si nemôžeme byť istý tým, čo máme.

Z úvah ma vytrhlo zaklopanie na dvere. Nadskočila som, najprv od ľaku, potom od vzrušenia. Čo ak je to Malfoy? Rýchlo som si utrela tvár, jemne si plesla po lícach, aby nadobudli aspoň akú- takú farbu a pokúsila si upraviť účes do ľudskejšej podoby. Znova sa ozvalo zabúchanie na dvere a ja som vyletela z kúpeľne.

„Už bežím!" Doslova. Nedočkavo som rozgniavila dvere s úsmevom od ucha k uchu, ktorý mi však v momente trochu povädol. Nebol to Malfoy, ale Shannon. Úplne som zabudla, že som ho včera poprosila, aby mi prišiel zapojiť telku.

„Whou, čo ten posmutnený výraz, čakala si niekoho iného?" opýtal sa Shannon a zatváril sa trochu dotknuto. Rýchlo som potlačila svoje sklamanie a hodila naňho ospravedlňujúci úsmev. Malfoy by predsa neklopal, nechápem, že mi to nedošlo hneď.

Vpustila som Shannona dnu a on sa užasnuto poobzeral okolo seba.

„Štýlové!" zapískal. Budem musieť Malfoyovi povedať, že aspoň niekto oceňuje jeho výber nábytku. Teda, vlastne nie, nesmie sa dozvedieť, že som do jeho bytu pustila Shannona. Asi by sa mu to veľmi nepáčilo.

„Telka je tam," ukázala som do obývačky. „Potrebuješ s niečím pomôcť?"

Zavrtel hlavou. „Nie, je to úplná malina."

Shannon sa chopil televízora a ja som ho zaujato pozorovala. Človek nikdy nevie kedy môže takú znalosť použiť. Keď som to skúšala ja zdalo sa mi to priveľmi komplikované a mordovala som sa s tým skoro hodinu, no Shannonovi to nezabralo viac ako päť minút. Keď sa vystrel so slovami, že už je hotový, vyvalila som naňho oči.

„Čože?! Tak rýchlo?!" Zasmial sa môjmu udiveniu.

„Vravel som ti, že je to malina," pokrčil plecami a podišiel ku mne. „Tak, kde mám tu odmenu?"

„Och, jasné, urobím ti teda tú kávu." Pomaly som sa zberala do kuchyne, keď sa postavil tesne ku mne a zadržal ma. Spýtavo som sa naňho zahľadela.

„Takú odmenu nechcem." Nechápala som, žeby si to s tou kávou rozmyslel? Ale čo iné mu mám dať? Možno peniaze...?

Omotal mi ruky okolo pása a pomaly ma ťahal k sebe bližšie. Vtom mi došlo, akú odmenu to chce. Zachvátila ma panika. Nemôžem mu to splniť, nemôžem ho pobozkať! Som predsa vydatá, mám záväzky voči niekomu inému! A predsa som sa mu nedokázala vymotať z náručia, utiecť od neho a povedať mu, aby vypadol. Bol fajn a vážne som sa s ním cítila príjemne, ale city, ktoré som k nemu prechovávala neboli romantické.

„Vidím, že idem nevhod," ozvalo sa zrazu. Otočila som hlavu a skoro som omdlela, keď som videla kto tam stojí a zazerá na nás. Bola to Narcissa Malfoyová, Malfoyova mama.

**Čo vravíte, páči sa? :D čo si myslíte o Shannonovi? :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Poznámka autora**

**Novú kapitolu venujem, samozrejme, vám všetkým, ale hlavne BeBe, ktorá má dnes meniny ;) Všetko najlepšie a chcela by som sa ti aj poďakovať za všetky reviews, ktoré si mi napísala a všetky čítania. Si so mnou od začiatku a vlastne vďaka tebe vzniklo celé Stuck with You, pretože až tvoj komentár mu dal zelenú **** Hlboká vďaka, mám ťa rada, rovnako ako vás všetkých. Na vás si vždy nájdem čas, o tom nepochybujte ;) Dobre, dosť vykecávania, určite si už chcete prečítať, čo sa deje ďalej. Užite si novú kapitolu, som zvedavá na váš názor ;) **

**P.S. BeBe, čo sa týka nejakých tých romantických scén medzi Dracom a Hermionou, môžem prezradiť, že nejaká tu bude už čoskoro ;) **

**13.**

Hermiona

V momente som odstrčila Shannona a ďalej šokovane civela na pani Malfoyovú. Čo tu robí? Nevie, že Malfoy nie je doma? Do riti, to musela prísť práve v takejto chvíli?! Už i tak ma nemá rada, pretože som humusáčka, nepotrebuje ma neznášať ešte aj preto, že si myslí, že podvádzam jej syna. Počkať, vie ona vôbec o mne a Malfoyovi? A sakra!

„P- pani Malfoyová," podarilo sa mi vykoktať.

„Odpusť si to formálne oslovenie. Teraz ten titul predsa patrí tebe, nie?" odvetila panovačne. Do pekla, takže o tom vie. Dostala som náhlu chuť vyskočiť z okna. „Áno, viem o tebe a Dracovi. Noviny dnes predsa číta každý, aj keď je neslýchané, aby sa matka dozvedala takéto veci z novín. Prišla som sa teda presvedčiť na vlastné oči."

„Pri všetkej úcte, čudujete sa, že vám to nepovedal?" Narcissa ma prepichla pohľadom, ktorý som jej vzdorovito opätovala. Už som dospelá, nemusím sa jej báť ani ju zaslepene rešpektovať ako pred rokmi.

„Nie, skôr mi nejde do hlavy ako je možné, že sa oženil s _tebou._" Tón, akým to povedala ma vážne urazil, akoby som bola nejaká špinavá háveď.

Práve som jej chcela niečo veľmi milé odseknúť, keď sa ozval Shannon.

„Wou, wou, počkať, počkať, _ty _si vydatá za Malfoya?!"

„Ale pozrime sa, aká milá nevesta, manžel jej na pár dní odíde z domu a už si užíva s milencom!" Zazrela som na Malfoyovu mamu. Vždy mi bola nesympatická, ale dnes ma priam vytáčala do nepríčetnosti. Čo ju vôbec do toho, čo robím? Otvárala som ústa, že ju zaplavím prúdom nadávok, lenže v tom sa ozvalo: „Čo sa to tu deje?!" Všetci traja sme sa otočili za hlasom. Na prahu stál Malfoy.

Draco

Nevedel som sa dočkať, kedy budem konečne doma! V Turecku bolo krásne a teplo, minister bol milý a priateľský a všetko prebiehalo podľa plánu, no aj tak som sa už tešil domov. Chýbal mi dážď a počasie v Londýne, chýbal mi môj pohodlný stôl v kancelárii, chýbal mi môj byt a dokonca mi chýbal aj Blaise a jeho reči. Ale najviac zo všetkého, a teraz si radšej sadnite, aby ste neskolabovali, mi chýbala Grangerová. Sám sa tomu čudujem, nevedel som, že mi bude chýbať. Vlastne, nevedel som, že mi môže niekto chýbať tak veľmi ako ona. Celý ten čas, čo sme spolu som sa bál, že si na ňu zvyknem, že som si ani nevšimol, že sa tak už stalo.

Keď nadišla streda bol som šťastím bez seba. Minister podpísal zmluvu, takže o prácu neprídem, a potom som sa utekal zbaliť a chytiť lietadlo. Najbližšie však letelo až okolo pol jedenástej a cesta trvá dlho, takže mi bolo jasné, že domov sa nedostanem skôr ako večer. Našťastie pre mňa som let takmer celý prespal. Stopol som si taxík a neuveriteľne sa tešil na opätovné stretnutie s ňou. Je mi jedno, čo to o mne vypovedá, je nemožné s niekým žiť a pri tom si naňho nezvyknúť. Aj keď tou druhou osobou je Grangerová.

To, čo som našiel vo svojom byte ma šokovalo. Moja mama, ktorú som už nejaký ten piatok nevidel, môj nenávidený nadriadený Shannon a uprostred toho všetkého stála Grangerová. Do bytu som vošiel práve v momente, keď mama povedala: „Ale pozrime sa, aká milá nevesta, manžel jej na pár dní odíde z domu a už si užíva s milencom!" To bolo ako dostať facku.

„Čo sa to tu deje?" spýtal som sa, pretože už som viac nemohol mlčať. Všetky tri tváre sa otočili na mňa. Na maminej tvári sa rozliala spokojnosť, naopak Grangerová sa tvárila zaskočene a Shannon... _S milencom. _Vtedy mi to došlo. Grangerová ma podvádzala s Reedom! S tým poondiatym, zasraným Shannonom Reedom! Nasralo ma to.

„Draco, synček, konečne si tu," oslovila ma mama medovým hlasom. „Práve som tu mala malú výmenu názorov s tvojou..ehm...manželkou." Nevnímal som ju, zatínal som ruky v päste a zízal na Reeda. Snažil som sa nájsť nejaký veľmi bolestivý spôsob ako ho odpraviť zo sveta.

„Čo tu robíš, Reed?" pretisol som cez zaťaté zuby.

„Reed?!" prekvapene zopakovala Grangerová a pozrela na Shannona. „_Ten _Reed, Malfoyov nadriadený, Jonathanov brat?"

„Áno, presne tak." Grangerová vyzerala v šoku.

„Prečo si mi to nepovedal?!" vyčítala mu. „Prečo si mi _nič _nepovedal?! Mal si na to kopu príležitostí."

„Ty si sa tiež mohla zmieniť, že si vydatá za Malfoya, keď sme boli na káve. Alebo včera na večeri." S každým ich slovom moja zúrivosť rástla. Takže ona si užívala s Reedom v kaviarňach a reštauráciách zatiaľ čo ja som na ňu myslel ako nejaký kretén! Vrelo to vo mne.

„Odišiel som len na tri dni a ty už sa ťaháš s mojím nadriadeným?!" vyštekol som.

„Netušila som, že je tvoj nadriadený! A neťahám sa s ním, iba sme si párkrát vyšli."

„Nemôžem tomu uveriť," krútil som hlavou. „Nemôžem uveriť, že spávaš práve s ním!"

Grangerová si prekrížila ruky na hrudi a videl som na nej, že aj ona začína byť naštvaná. Vyzerá to na pekne šťavnatú hádku.

„Nespávam s ním! Za koho ma máš, za nejakú šľapku, ktorá vhupne do postele prvému, ktorý príde?!" kričala na mňa. „Nič sa medzi nami nestalo."

Mama si odfrkla, až vtedy som si uvedomil, že je stále tam. „No, keď som vošla, nevyzeralo to ako nič." Prebodol som ju pohľadom.

„A ty si sem prišla načo? Robiť problémy a vyvolávať konflikty?"

„Dávaj si pozor na jazyk, mladý muž, som tvoja matka!" zahriakla ma. „A prišla som sa sem presvedčiť či je pravda to, čo píšu v Prorokovi, keďže ty sám mi nič nepovieš."

„Už si sa presvedčila, môžeš odísť!" V očiach sa jej mihol hnev. Mama ma nikdy neudrela, to bola skôr otcova špecialita, ale teraz som videl, že by mi najradšej dala jednu výchovnú. Možno by som ju potreboval.

„Nemusíš sa báť, už odchádzam," povedala ľadovo. „Len som ti ešte chcela povedať, aby ste sa zajtra obaja dostavili do nášho domu. Zorganizovala som vám večierok."

„To je od vás veľmi milé, ale ja prísť nemôžem, som v práci," ozvala sa Grangerová. Bolo vidieť, že moju mamu nemá príliš v láske.

„Tak si vezmeš voľno," uzavrela to mama a elegantným krokom vyšla z bytu. Vrátil som sa pohľadom späť k Shannonovi.

„A ty tu čo ešte robíš?! Vypadni z môjho bytu!" skríkol som.

„Nikam nepôjdem dokým-"

„Nie, má pravdu, radšej choď, Shannon," povedala mu Grangerová. „Ďakujem za telku."

„Ak by ti niečo urobil, tak mi daj vedieť, ja sa už o to postarám." Prešiel popri mne a musel som sa vážne premáhať, aby som mu neodtrhol hlavu. Pristavil sa pri mne, všimol som si, že sa uškŕňa, a žmurkol na mňa. Ten zasratý bastard!

Odišiel a medzi mnou a Grangerovou zavládlo napäté ticho. Prepaľovali sme sa pohľadmi a v duchu dúfali, že sa nám jeden druhého podarí zniesť zo sveta. Nedarilo sa mi to, nezávisle od toho ako veľmi som sa snažil.

„Nechápem prečo si naštvaný," prelomila ticho Grangerová.

„Tak ty to nechápeš?! Stojíš si na kábli alebo si už vážne taká sprostá?!" odvrkol som. „Odídem na služobnú cestu a keď sa vrátim, zistím, že ma podvádzaš s tým prekliatym bastardom!" To ju pobúrilo.

„Ja ťa s nikým nepodvádzam! So Shannom som nespala!" zvolala. „Áno, párkrát sme si vyšli, ale nič sa medzi nami nestalo!"

„Jasné, lebo ti to aj uverím."

„Vieš, čo ver si čomu chceš, je mi to ukradnuté! Nespala som s ním, ja nie som z tých," zabodávala sa do mňa pohľadom. „A keby som aj, _teba _do toho nič nie je!" Zvrtla sa, oddupotala do svojej izby a treskla dverami. Najradšej by som si do niečoho udrel. Ako to, že ešte pred pár hodinami som sa na toto stretnutie tešil?!

Hermiona

Ten poondiaty, pokrytecký debil! Ako sa opovažuje?! Ako si dovoľuje tvrdiť, že ho podvádzam a spávam s kadekým ako nejaká štetka?! Bastard jeden neveriaci! Vážne ma vytočil. Naštvane som si kopla do postele, aby som vyventilovala svoj hnev, ale nezabralo to. Kopla som znova, a potom znova a znova, dokým som nefučala ako býk a necítila si prsty na nohách. Bohovia, už dlho ma nikto tak nenaštval. A ani neurazil. Vlastne nepriamo naznačil, že ma má za šľapku. No, to sa nám to pekne vyvinulo. Netuším ako je možné, že ešte ráno som si myslela, že dnešný deň bude skvelý.

Väčšinu noci som preležala v posteli s otvorenými očami. Nevedela som spať. Hneď potom, čo ma prešiel záchvat zúrivosti, som sa zrútila do postele. Očakávala som, že zaspím skoro, po všetkej tej zlosti a frustrácii, ale nie, ešte som musela rozmýšľať o všetkom možnom. Ale najviac som myslela na zajtrajšok. Mám ísť k Malfoyovcom, na večierok, kde budú len samí čistokrvní snobi, ktorých som v živote nevidela. Narcissa určite nepremešká príležitosť znemožniť ma, hlavne po tom, čo videla ako ma Shannon skoro pobozkal. To bola ďalšia vec, čo mi nedala spať. Čo to doňho, do pekla, vošlo?! Prečo ma chcel pobozkať? A prečo mi nepovedal, že je Malfoyov nadriadený? Všetko to bolo také domotané. Kedy sa môj život vlastne takto skomplikoval?

Spala som vážne len chvíľu, nie viac ako štyri hodiny, keď mi zazvonil budík. Aj tak mi bol vlastne nanič, keďže som dnes nešla do práce. Zdvihla som telefón a zavolala do práce, že do konca týždňa neprídem. Zdvihla mi to Cheryl, kolegyňa, ktorá ako jediná vedela používať telefón.

„Ahoj, Cheryl, tu Hermiona," ohlásila som sa. „Volám preto, že do konca týždňa nemôžem prísť do práce, niečo sa vyskytlo. Ale ak to nejde, tak ja prídem!" A veľmi rada! V kútiku duše som dúfala, že mi to zatrhne a budem musieť ísť do práce. Radšej ako do toho hororového domu.

„Ahoj, jasné, žiadny problém!" zašvitorila. „Včera sem už volal tvoj manžel a povedal, že neprídeš. Je to v poriadku." Takže Malfoy volal do mojej práce a nič mi nepovedal? Kto mu dal právo rozhodovať o mojom živote, pretože ja si na nič také nespomínam?!

„Ďakujem, Cheryl."

„V pohode. Maj sa, Hermiona." Zložila som a následne sa zvalila do vankúšov. Tak sa zdá, že mám pred sebou veľmi, veľmi nepríjemné dni strávené v prítomnosti veľmi nepríjemných ľudí. Úchvatné!

Z izby som vyliezla až okolo tretej poobede, keď mi Malfoy zatrieskal na dvere, že je na čase vyraziť. Mala som chuť zakričať mu „Daj sa vypchať!", ale včas som si zahryzla do jazyka. Nemala som energiu na ďalšiu hádku a potom, ako ma včera nasral som nemala chuť sa s ním baviť. Oblečená som už bola, len som si zbalila pár vecí a vyšla z izby. Malfoy stál v kuchyni a pil kávu. Mal na sebe jednoduché džínsy z čoho som skoro spadla na zadok. Malfoy a džínsy?! Wow, v akom alternatívnom vesmíre som sa to ocitla?

„Kedy si sa mi chystal povedať, že si volal do mojej práce?" Viem, povedala som, že sa s ním nechcem baviť, ale toto mi vážne nedalo pokoja.

„Urobil som ti láskavosť, bolo mi totiž jasné, že ti to ani nenapadne," neunúval sa na mňa pozrieť. Zovrela som ruku v päsť.

„Prestaň ma štvať, lebo nikam nejdem a svojim rodičom to potom môžeš vysvetľovať sám!" sykla som. Bolo ešte len ráno a on už mi zdvíha tlak! Dnešný deň určite nebude prechádzka ružovou záhradou.

„Musíme ísť, _obaja_, je to večierok pri príležitosti našej svadby."

Odfrkla som si. „O dôvod viac tam nejsť."

Nepomohlo, že som sa ponosovala, vyhrážala a frflala ako malé dieťa, Malfoy sa so mnou aj tak odmiestnil do Wiltshireu, kde stál ich ohromný dom. Pristáli sme pár metrov od neho, no ja som si aj tak všimla, že nevyzerá odlišne ako v ten deň, čo som ho videla naposledy. Bol obrovský a prepychový, ale aj pustý a tmavý. Pôsobil opustene a strašidelne, akoby tam žila rodina Addamsovcov.

Mlčky sme sa vydali k domu a čím sme boli bližšie, tým viac ma striasalo. Nemala som naň práve ružové spomienky. Snažila som sa na to nemyslieť, ale zrazu som to mala pred očami. Videla som skupinku lapačov, ktorí Harryho, Rona a mňa vliekli do domu. Spomínala som si ako mi jeden z nich zvieral ruku, aby som neušla tak silno až mi tam zanechal modriny. Mimovoľne som sa toho miesta dotkla.

Malfoy šiel prvý a otvoril mosadznú bránu, ktorá hlasno zaškrípala. Všetky chlpy sa mi postavili dupkom a mala som chuť sa rozutekať kade ľahšie. Prečo som len dopustila, aby sme sem prišli? Mám dosť tohto miesta vo svojich nočných morách, nepotrebujem ho ešte aj v realite.

„Hej, kam ideš?!" zvolal Malfoy, keď videl ako som sa zvrtla na päte.

„Nechcem tam ísť, naháňa mi to hrôzu," priznala som sa. Momentálne ma trápili oveľa horšie veci ako to, že si zo mňa bude uťahovať, že sa bojím vstúpiť do jeho rodného domu. No on len prevrátil oči v stĺp.

„Prestaň sa už konečne správať ako malé decko, Grangerová." Pokračoval ďalej k domu a nechal ma tam stáť samú. Kdesi zakrákali vrany a ja som sa v momente rozbehla za ním. Všetko to tam naháňalo hrôzu, akoby som sa ocitla v Hitchcockových _Vtákoch. _Dobehla som ho tesne predtým než zaklopal na dvere.

„Neopováž sa ma tu nechať samú!" zasyčala som. Pokrútil nado mnou hlavou ako rodič nad hysterickým dieťaťom a zaklopal. Pamätám si, že presne takto sa to odohralo aj pred tromi rokmi s lapačmi. _Do pekla, prestaň už na to myslieť! _

Mohutné dvere sa otvorili a objavil sa v nich domáci škriatok. Bol drobný, s očami veľkými ako podpivníky a na sebe mal otrhanú, špinavú handru. Stislo mi srdce, vyzeral ako Dobby. Starý, dobrácky, ochranársky škriatok Dobby, aj jeho tu osud dostihol. Rovnako ako mňa.

„Pán Draco, pani Hermiona," zdvorilo sa uklonil. Uch, to oslovenie _pani _znelo strašne! Cítila som sa stará. „Prosím, poďte dnu, rodičia vás už očakávajú."

„Ďakujeme," odvetil Malfoy a vošiel dnu. Poobzerala som sa okolo seba hľadajúc nejakú záchranu. No vyzeralo to tak, že budem musieť čeliť svojmu strachu a démonom. Vzdychla som si a nevoľky vstúpila do domu, kde som prežila najhoršie chvíle svojho života.

**Páčilo sa? :D Ako podľa vás dopadne ich pobyt na Manore? :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Poznámka autora**

**Pridávam novú kapitolu, kde si môžete prečítať ako sa Hermiona vyrovnáva s pobytom v dome, kde prežila ťažké chvíle. Či jej Draco nejakým spôsobom pomôže alebo či sa znova pohádajú, zistíte v novej kapitole ;) Btw, v blízkej budúcnosti môžete čakávať aj nejakú romantiku :D**

**P.S. Ďakujem vám ľudia za všetky čítania a komentáre. Mám vás neskutočne rada! **

**14.**

Hermiona

Už ste niekedy mali pocit, že ste sa ocitli vo svojej nočnej more? Tak presne tak som sa teraz cítila. Celé roky sa mi snívalo o tomto dome, o tom dni, keď nás sem privliekli lapači a Bellatrix ma mučila. Striaslo ma. Najhoršie na tom všetkom bolo, že sa tu odvtedy nič nezmenilo. Ako tu mám vydržať celý deň, keď už len týchto pár minút mi naháňa neuveriteľný strach a mám chuť utiecť s krikom?! Veru, keby tu teraz bol triediaci klobúk, určite by si dvakrát rozmyslel do akej fakulty ma zaradiť.

Malfoy, ktorý si očividne nevšimol moje psychické rozpoloženie zamieril dlhou chodbou do nejakej mne neznámej miestnosti. Len nie salón, prosím, len nech to nie je salón! Bol to salón, ale nie ten kde sa to odohralo. Vydýchla som si. V čalúnenom kresle, ktoré vyzeralo ako ukradnuté z prehliadky nejakého starodávneho zámku, sedela Malfoyova mama a pila čaj. Oproti nej, v druhom kresle, sedela mužská postava s tvárou skrytou za novinami. Nepochybne Malfoyov otec.

„Mama, otec," oslovil ich Malfoy, „sme tu." Narcissa odložila šálku na konfernčný stolík a postavila sa. Na tvári sa jej rozlial nie veľmi nadšený úsmev.

„Draco," oslovila syna a ponáhľala sa k nemu, aby ho objala. Malfoy z toho nevyzeral byť príliš nadšený.

Očami som zablúdila k Luciusovi. Sedel v kresle, noviny držal zložené v rukách a zízal na mňa. Na _mňa! _Po dlhom čase sa mu tu ukáže jediný syn a jediné na čo civie som ja! Ale čo som čakala, to nie kvôli Malfoyovmu najlepšiemu priateľovi skončil v Azkabane.

„Viem, že sa už poznáte, ale asi by bolo slušné osobne vás zoznámiť," ozval sa Malfoy a omotal mi ruku okolo pása čím ma prinútil odtrhnúť zrak od chladných očí jeho otca. Môj prvý inštinkt bol jednu mu vpáliť, ale potom som si uvedomila, že sa nachádzam na nepriateľskom území. Ak by som ho udrela, došlo by im, že niečo nie je v poriadku a to by bol asi koniec môjho pokojného života.

„Zoznámte sa s Gran- Hermionou, mojou manželkou."

Dúfala som, že si nikto nevšimol jeho malé zakoktanie na mojom mene ani to, ako som sa tomu takmer zasmiala. Narcissa na mňa uprela svoj skúmavý pohľad a ja som sa na ňu usmiala ako keby som bola rada, že ju spoznávam.

„Teší ma, rada vás konečne spoznávam," prehovorila som. Všetkým nám bolo určite jasné, že to nie je pravda. Oni neodpustili mne, že som dostala Luciusa do väzenia a ja zase im, že sa mňa a mojich priateľov pokúsil zabiť. No tvárili sme sa, že to tak nie je.

„Vitaj, Hermiona," ozval sa Lucius a konečne vstal z kresla. Z jeho hlasu mi naskakovala husia koža. „Dovoľ, aby sme ťa privítali v našej rodine."

„Ďakujem."

Tým sa rozhovor našťastie skončil. Malfoyovci zavolali domáceho škriatka, aby nás odviedol do izby a oznámili nám, že obed bude presne o dvanástej. Vyšliapali sme na druhé poschodie, kde sa nachádzala ďalšia tmavá chodba s kopou dverí. Trochu mi to pripomínalo Siriusov rodičovský dom na Grimmauldovom námestí, kde sme sa počas vojny nejaký čas skrývali.

„Nech sa páči, vaša izba," zapišťal škriatok a zastal pred dverami na konci chodby.

„Ďakujeme," poďakovala som. Drobné stvorenie na mňa prekvapene pozrelo a potom sa mi hlboko uklonilo. „Ak by ste niečo potrebovali, stačí len lusknúť prstami." Ozvalo sa hlasné PUK a s Malfoyom sme na chodbe osameli.

„Fajn, takže, kde budem spať ja?" otočila som sa naňho. Malfoy ma počastoval kompletne nechápavým výrazom. Vzdychla som si, niekedy zabúdam aký si muži strašne spomalení.

„Ak si myslíš, že s tebou budem spať v jednej miestnosti alebo nebodaj v jednej posteli, tak si na veľkom omyle!" zasyčala som pošepky. „Nebudem riskovať, že sa o niečo pokúsiš."

Zvraštil čelo. „Radšej by som sa dal pobozkať dementorom ako by som sa mal pri tebe o niečo pokúsiť." Hm, neviem či by ma to malo potešiť alebo uraziť.

Keď som nič ďalšie nehovorila Malfoy otvoril dvere na chodbe a vniesol naše tašky dnu. Opatrne som vošla za ním. Prekvapilo ma, že izba nevyzerala tak smutne a temne ako zvyšok domu, farby neboli síce veselé, ale aspoň som nemala pocit akoby som sa nachádzala v nejakej hororovej psychiatrickej liečebni. Uprostred stála obrovská baldachýnová posteľ a naokolo drevený nábytok akoby z minulého storočia. Bolo to krásne, skoro ako by to ani nebola súčasť Manoru.

„Wow, povedz toto je reálna súčasť domu alebo si na mňa použil kúzlo pomätenia kým som sa nedívala?" opýtala som sa. Nebolo možné, aby sa v tomto ústave nachádzala taká pekná spálňa. Toto bolo v rozpore so všetkým čomu som verila.

Malfoy sa uchechtol. „Vitaj v mojej starej izbe, Grangerová!" Vyvalila som naňho oči. Jeho stará izba?! Okej, beriem späť, už sa mi nepáči.

Zložila som si veci na posteľ a kým sa Malfoy vybaľoval, poobzerala som sa po izbe. Nechcelo sa mi veriť, že tu kedysi býval ten odporný, arogantný Draco Malfoy, ktorého som mala to nešťastie poznať. Keď vstúpite do izby nejakého cvoka, akým Malfoy kedysi bol, cítite to, všetko to tam ním kričí, ale tu nie. Nepôsobilo to ani len veľmi chlapčensky. Nemalo by tu byť všetko čierne, zabednené okná, na stenách groteskné plagáty o tom, ako vraždia humusákov a na skrini škatuľka s ustrihnutými vlasmi všetkých bývalých priateliek?

Aha, počkať, bavíme sa tu o teenegerovi nie o sériovom vrahovi. Tak by tu nemal mať plagáty obľúbených modeliek a speváčok a pod posteľou krabicu plnú Playboyov?!

„Čo si ty bol, do hája, za teenagera?!" nevydržala som to. „Žiadne plagáty obľúbených skupín, šialené fotky s priateľmi a krabica porna pod posteľou?!" Zvraštil čelo.

„Čo je to porno?" Zostala som naňho civieť. To si robí srandu, nie?! No, očividne nie. Čo za chlapa v dnešnej dobe netuší, čo je to porno?

Začala som sa smiať až som sa prehla v páse. Malfoy si zo mňa určite len robí srandu. No, vychádza mu to dokonale!

„Vieš čo, Grangerová, vypadni!" oboril sa na mňa a doslova ma vyhodil z izby. Zostala som stáť predo dvermi a smiala sa ako totálny šialenec.

Draco

Prekliata vševedka! No a čo, tak neviem, čo je to to bolno, porno či ako! Ja som nevyrastal tak ako ona, obklopený muklovskými hlúposťami! Bol som vychovávaný ako niekto vážený a dôležitý, akoby som patril do kráľovskej rodiny. Celé detstvo som bol vedený k tomu, aby som ako jediný Malfoyovský dedič robil môjmu menu tú najlepšiu reputáciu. Musel som mať dobré známky, kamarátov z vplyvných rodín a robiť všetko preto, aby som sa zavďačil svojim náročným rodičom, nemal som čas fotiť sa s priateľmi, ktorí ma väčšinou mali radi len kvôli peniazom, nemohol som si na stenu lepiť plagáty skupín ani spevákov, pretože by ma otec zmlátil až by som bol modrý a už vôbec som nemal čas strácať čas nejakým pornom, čo ani netuším čo je.

Z chodby som počul jej smiech. Bohovia, znela ako sfetovaná veverička! Moje znalosti muklovského sveta sú jej na smiech, veď tá ešte uvidí! Na svoje šťastie som však počul ako sa jej smiech a kroky pomaly vzďaľujú, takže som jej nemohol vyraziť zuby. _No tak, upokoj sa, dole sú tvoji rodičia, ak by si jej teraz rozbil ciferník, pochopili by, že je to fraška. Nesmú to zistiť. Správaj sa slušne, ovládaj svoj hnev. _Prekvapivo, takéto prehovorenie si do duše zabralo. Ešteže tak, inak by som vážne mal začať zvažovať kurz sebaovládania.

Aby som sa rýchlejšie upokojil vliezol som do sprchy. Lenže horúca voda mala na mňa skôr opačný účinok. V sprche vždy priveľa rozmýšľam, hlavne o veciach, o ktorých by som ani nechcel. Spomenul som si na včerajšok, na to ako som vo svojom byte našiel Shannona. To ako na mňa žmurkol, keď odchádzal... Začínam mať pocit, že to mal naplánované, že si s Grangerovou začal len aby ma nasral. A sakra, darí sa mu to! Stále nemôžem uveriť, že sa s ním Grangerová ťahá, ona má predsa naviac! Už si nemyslím, že s ním spí, ale určite spolu len nechodili po vonku a nerozprávali sa o počasí. To ma na tom asi štvalo najviac. Prečo ma to musí tak hnevať? Prečo som sa aj ja nemohol s niekým spustiť kým som bol v Turecku?!

Minister Ibrahim má dcéru približne v mojom veku a celý čas na mňa poškuľovala. A ani zďaleka nebola jediná. Raz pri večeri ma jedno dievča, ktoré nám prinášalo jedlo, chytilo za stehno veľmi blízko môjho citlivého miesta. To určite nemohla byť náhoda. Škoda len, že mala taký veľký nos a čierne vlasy. Keby bola trochu nižšia, s bledšími vlasmi a kučeravá asi by som si dal povedať.

Zalapal som po dychu. Pre Merlina, veď potom by vyzerala úplne ako Grangerová! Prečo myslím na ňu? A vážne som si práve pomyslel, že by som si s ňou dal povedať? Pre Merlina, Draco, čo sa to s tebou deje? _Nemysli na Grangerovú, pre Merlina, prestaň myslieť na Grangerovú! _Lenže čím dlhšie som si to opakoval tým viac som na ňu myslel. A aj na to, aké by to bolo, keby za mnou prišla oblečená v jednom z tých tradičných tureckých oblečkoch, v ktorých majú ženy odhalené pupky a zatancovala by mi jeden súkromný tanec. Wow, kde sa to všetko berie?!

Začalo mi byť z tej predstavy riadne teplo. Whou, tak to teda nie. Rýchlo som na seba pustil studenú vodu a následne vytrielil zo sprchy. Nepotrebujem sa zase nachladiť. Rozhliadol som sa po mramorovej kúpeľni, ale žiadny uterák som naokolo nevidel. Sakra! A ja idiot som si nezobral ani čisté veci. Opatrne, tak, aby som sa nešmykol a nerozbil hlavu, som vyšiel z kúpeľne do izby. Hrabal som sa vo svojej taške hľadajúc niečo na oblečenie, keď sa zrazu otvorili dvere a dovnútra vpadla Grangerová.

**No čo, zvedaví ako to dopadne?! :D :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Poznámka autora**

**Tajne dúfam, že som vás minulou časťou dostatočne navnadila na pokračovanie a verím, že možnosťou zistiť, čo je ďalej mi odpustíte, že pridávam tak neskoro. Snáď si to u vás vyžehlím aj tou sľubovanou romantikou ;) Takže, poďme rovno na to. Prajem príjemné čítanie. A ďakujem za všetky reviews aj čítania, lásky moje, ste úžasní! :D **

**15.**

Hermiona

Asi som čistý masochista, ale potom, čo ma Malfoy vykopol, som sa vydala preskúmať dom. Nikdy predsa nie je na škody zmapovať si územie nepriateľa. Len som dúfala, že cestou nenarazím na Malfoyových rodičov. Kráčala som prázdnymi chodbami lemovanými rodinnými portrétmi Malfoyovcov. Všetci mali v očiach taký chladný pohľad až ma striasalo. Zrazu som sa cítila taká strašidelne pozorovaná.

Zabočila som za roh a... primrzla som na mieste. Ocitla som sa na chodbe, ktorú veľmi dobre poznám, aj keď si želám, aby to tak nebolo. Takmer každú noc sa v nej ocitám. Na jej konci boli do korán otvorené dvere do salóna. Do _toho _salóna! Chcela som ujsť, ale nohy som mala ako prikované a odmietali ma poslúchať. Moje telo nechápalo, že ak tam zostanem, zrútim sa. Zo salóna ku mne doliehal hlas pani Malfoyovej.

„Toto položte na stôl," dirigovala služobníctvo- domácich škriatkov, najskôr. „Ale nie tam! Položte to tak, aby nám to nezavadzalo pri jedení!" _Pri jedení. _Mala som pocit ako by mi vyťala zaucho. Chce, aby som sedela a večerala v miestnosti, kde som si vytrpela toľko bolesti? Myslí si, že tam dokážem existovať bez toho, aby som si nespomenula na jej drahú sestru, ktorá sa nado mnou skláňala a na ostrie dýky, ktorou mi do kože vyrývala slovo _Humusáčka_?!

Roztriasla som sa na celom tele. Čím viac som na to myslela, tým viac som mala pocit, že som sa vrátila v čase a prežívam ten deň znova. V mysli sa mi ozýval i spomienky na moje vlastné výkriky. Zatvorila som oči, aby som tú spomienku vyhnala, ale to bolo obrovská chyba. Videla som jej oči, tmavé a chladné tunely, v ktorých sa zračila krutosť a zvrátenosť, mala som dokonalý výhľad na jej vráskavú, Azkabanom poznačenú tvár. Počula som jej odmeraný hlas ako mi šepká: _„Klameš, ty špinavá humusáčka, a ja to viem!" _

Prinútila som s otvoriť oči. Premkla ma taká hrôza až som zabudla dýchať. Triasla som sa, tak veľmi som sa triasla, až som sa bála, že tam na mieste odpadnema v mieste, kde som mala na ruke jazvy, ma pichalo. Bolo to akoby si aj moje telo pamätalo všetku tú bolesť a strach. Zaprela som sa a prinútila nohy hýbať sa. Zaspätkovala som a prehltla slzy, ktoré sa mi drali do očí. Musím zmiznúť, skôr než ma trauma z minulosti dohoní. Zvrtla som sa a bežala k schodisku. Celou cestou na poschodie ma sprevádzala ozvena mojich dávnych výkrikov.

Celá zadychčaná som vpálila do izby. Srdce mi išlo preraziť rebrá a pľúca, ktoré ešte len pred chvíľou nedokázali pracovať, nestíhali. Mala som pocit, že sa udusím. Lapala som dych, keď vtom mi padol zrak na Malfoya. Stál pri posteli, hrabal sa v taške a civel na mňa. Až vtedy mi došlo v čom tam stojí oblečený, teda, že tam stojí oblečený vôbec v ničom. Vyvalila som oči a pomaly si ho premerala pohľadom. Pokožku mal bledú, ale nie priveľmi- nebol to taký upír, ako som si vždy myslela-, plecia široké a jeho stíhačská minulosť na ňom zanechala stopy- hruď aj brucho mal pokryté pletencom svalov.

Zdá sa mi to alebo je v tej izbe nejako horúco?

Skĺzla som pohľadom ešte nižšie k partiám, ktoré by pre mňa mali byť trinásta komnata a do líc mi v momente začala stúpať farba. Pohľad som však neodvrátila.

Zrazu však Malfoy zavrčal a otočil sa mi chrbtom. Potriasla som hlavou a snažila sa samu seba presvedčiť, že mi to nie je ľúto.

„Nevieš klopať?!" zasyčal na mňa. Chystala som sa mu odvrknúť niečo v takom zmysle, že sa mal zamknúť alebo sa jednoducho nepromenádovať nahý po izbe, keď vie, že môžem hocikedy prísť, ale slová sa mi zasekli na polceste. Niečo na jeho tele ma upútalo a nie, nebol to jeho absolútne dokonalý, sexy zadok. Skôr niečo na to zadku. Vyzeralo to ako... Než som si to stihla poriadne uvedomiť, vybuchla som do smiechu. Bolo to tetovanie, tetovanie mojej tváre. Na jeho zadku.

Prehla som sa v páse a nenormálne sa smiala ďalej. Ešte pred chvíľou som sa bála, že sa zadusím, pretože som sa nevedela nadýchnuť a teraz zase hrozilo, že sa udusím smiechom. Ale keď... Merlin, toto je asi to najvtipnejšie, čo som kedy videla! Vtipnejšie, ako prefarbiť mu vlasy na zeleno a premeniť ho na nevrlého raráška. Malfoy sa na mňa prekvapene otočil, a potom sa mu oči rozšírili, keď pochopil. Rýchlo zhrabol uterák a zdrhol do kúpeľne.

Padla som na kolená. Ten hurónsky smiech proste nie a nie zastaviť. Po lícach mi stekali slzy smiechu, tak som si ich opakom ruky zotrela. Merlin, tak takto dobre som sa nezabavila už dlho. Kto by si bol pomyslel, že Malfoy má tetovanie? Ešte k tomu na zadku? A že to bude moja tvár...? Neudržala som sa a znova spustila rehot. Vtedy niekto zaklopal na dvere. Neochotne som sa zdvihla z podlahy a snažila sa upokojiť. Bolo to sakramentsky ťažké. Vo dverách stála Narcissa.

„Je všetko v poriadku?" opýtala sa nezaujato. Mala som, čo robiť, aby som udržala ďalší nával smiechu.

„A- áno, netrápte sa, my len-" odmlčala som sa, aby som potlačila úškľabok, „-len sa dobre zabávame." Narcissa zovrela pery do tenkej čiary.

„Aha, takže _zabávate_," zopakovala pohŕdavo. „Mohli by ste sa teda aspoň správať tichšie."

„Prepáčte, pokúsime sa," ubezpečila som ju. „Ale, keď váš syn je... on je proste..." S týmito slovami som zavrela dvere, hodila sa na posteľ a svoj ďalší záchvat som stlmila vankúšom.

Draco

Až do večere som s Grangerovou neprehovoril ani slovo. Poriadne ma naštvala, hneď dvakrát sa na mne dobre zasmiala. Môjmu egu sa to vážne nepáčilo. Pred rodičmi som ju však už dlhšie ignorovať nemohol. Keď sme sa blížili k dverám do salóna, kde sa mama rozhodla večerať- vážne nechápem prečo- chytil som ju za ruku, aby to vyzeralo vierohodnejšie. Ruku mala úplne ľadovú a celá sa triasla. Pokrčil som plecami, asi je jej len zima. Na Manore je vždy chladno.

Vošli sme dnu do obrovského, tmavého salóna, kde som sa najčastejšie zvykol hrávať, keď som bol dieťa a počul som ako sa Grangerová prudko nadýchla. Ruku mi pevne zovrela vo svojej. Až vtedy mi došlo, prečo je v takomto stave, v tomto salóne ju predsa teta Bella mučila. Merlin, prečo mi to nedošlo skôr?! Na tento dom má len samé príšerné spomienky- bol som ich svedkom, takže viem, že sú hrozné- a predsa som ju donútil prísť. Možno som na ňu ešte stále naštvaný a nemám ju merlinvieako rád, ale nikto by si nezaslúžil takéto trápenie.

„Mama, je vážne nutné, aby sme večerali tu?" opýtal som sa.

Nezaujato na mňa pozrela. „Žiaľ áno, naša jedáleň je trochu... znečistená." Chápal som na čo naráža, na udalosť spred troch rokov, keď tam Voldemort zabil moju učiteľku z Rokfortu. No aj tak, to nebol dôvod, aby sme jedli _tu. _

„Ale-"

„Draco, prestaň zdržovať a sadnite si!" prerušil moje ďalšie protesty otec. Prebodol som ho pohľadom, odkiaľ berie právo rozkazovať mi?! Možno je môj otec, ale to neznamená, že mi môže vravieť, čo mám robiť, nie po tom všetkom, čo urobil. Už nemal právo na nič.

„Prepáčte," zaševelila Grangerová napätým hlasom. „Drahý, nechaj to tak." Zahľadel som sa na ňu, v očiach jej bolo jasne vidno, že v tej miestnosti nechce stráviť už ani sekundu, ale keďže som vedel aká dokáže byť hrdá a odhodlaná, bolo mi jasné, že pred mojimi rodičmi nechce vyzerať ako slaboch. A pravdepodobne ani predo mnou.

Usadili sme sa za neprakticky dlhý, vyleštený stôl oproti mojim rodičom. Neušlo mi ako Grangerová zablúdila pohľadom dozadu miestnosti, na miesto, kde sa to stalo, a striasla sa. Povedzte, ako sa môže niekto takto mučiť? Ja by som sa už dávno psychicky zrútil. Tá ženská je možno nakoniec odvážnejšia ako som si myslel. Alebo je len sprostá. Neviem, čo z toho.

Domáci škriatkovia začali na stôl pomaly nosiť jedlo. Rodičia im nevenovali ani pohľad, ale my z Grangerovou sme im poďakovali, za čo som si vyslúžil od otca karhavý pohľad.

„Tak, kedy sa začne večierok?" spýtal som sa. „Myslel som, že do večere už bude v plnom prúde."

„Och, večierok je až zajtra večer," odvetila mama akoby nič. Grangerovej skoro zabehla polievka.

„Takže sme dnes nešli do práce úplne zbytočne?" nadhodila priškrteným hlasom. Mama ju spražila prísnym pohľadom. „Samozrejme, že nie zbytočne! Prišli ste skôr, aby sme mali čas vás spoznať."

Grangerovej sa to zjavne nepozdávala, pretože rýchlo odvrátila pohľad. A zas na to miesto! Bohovia, to je ale masochistka! Celá stuhla, lyžica jej vypadla z ruky a spadla do taniera až to cinklo.

„P- prepáčte," vykoktala. Položila si ruky na stehná a pevne ich zovrela do pästí. Pozoroval som ju a nedokázal som sa ubrániť ľútosti. Môže to znieť šokujúco, ale nemám srdce z kameňa, nikto si nezaslúžil také mučenie. Nebolo správne, že jej moji rodičia takto jatria rany.

Tiež som pustil lyžicu- akosi ma prešla chuť na jedlo- a zľahka ju chytil za ruku zaťatú v päsť. Prekvapene na mňa pozrela- bola mŕtvolne bledá a vystrašená, nikdy som ju nezažil tak veľmi zraniteľnú-, ale uvoľnila päsť a nechala ma chytiť ju za ruku. Vzhliadol som a zistil, že mama na mňa prenikavo hľadí. Ignoroval som ju.

Sedeli sme v ťaživom tichu, škriatkovia okolo nás stále pobehovali, nosili a odnášali taniere s jedlom a dolievali nám víno. Až keď sme jedli dezert, mama nadviazala rozhovor.

„Takže, slečna Grangerová, ste ešte panna?" Obaja s Grangerovou sme sa skoro udusili, spravili sme tú chybu, že sme si odpili z vína. Pre Merlina, to už si sprostejšiu otázku nevedela vymyslieť? Na čo to chce vlastne vedieť? Grangerová celá očervenela.

„P- prečo sa pýtate?"

Mama pokrčila plecami. „Som len zvedavá." Grangerová zapichla pohľad do podlahy a začala sa ošívať, táto otázka jej bola zrejme nepríjemná. Celkom ma prekvapilo, keď som si uvedomil, že som tiež celkom zvedavý.

„No, hm, ja..."

„Mama, nemôžeš niekomu klásť takéto otázky," zasiahol som.

„Prečo nie, je to jednoduchá otázka."

Povzdychol som si. „Stačí ak ti poviem, že sme po svadobnej noci?!" Mama, očividne spokojná, prikývla. Odvážil som sa pozrieť na otca, tváril sa znechutene a ani sa nesnažil skrývať to. Hajzel jeden ignorantský!

„A ste plodná? Rada by som mala vnúčatá ešte predtým než zomriem."

Zarazene som zostal civieť na mamu. Čo má toto všetko znamenať? Prečo sa to pýta? Poznám ju, takže viem, že ju tieto veci vonkoncom nezaujímajú. Grangerová na mamu tiež zazerala.

„Nemám vám ukázať rovno môj lekársky spis aj s mojou výškou a váhou?!" prehodila uštipačne.

„To by bolo skvelé," poznamenala mama, ktorá zrejme nepostrehla jej sarkastický tón.

„Iba som žartovala," odvetila Grangerová. „Nechápem, čo vás vôbec do toho."

„Chcem pre svojho syna len to najlepšie."

„O tom nepochybujem, ale preto ma nemusíte zosmiešňovať." Grangerová vyzerala, že vážne nemá ďaleko od toho, aby jej praskli nervy. „Už nie som malé dieťa, nemusím vás rešpektovať ani sa vás báť! Nebudem skákať, tak ako vy pískate len preto, že si myslíte, že ste niečo viac ako ja. Musím vás sklamať, nie ste. Časy, keď to platilo sú už dávno preč."

V salóne zavládlo hrobové ticho. Mama, otec, dokonca aj domáci škriatkovia ohromene civeli na Grangerovú. Neboli zvyknutí, aby sa s nimi niekto takto rozprával, mne samému trvalo osemnásť rokov, kým som sa im vzoprel. Do pekla, tuším tú Grangerovú začínam obdivovať!

„Dávajte si pozor na jazyk, slečna Grangerová," sykol otec. „Nezabúdajte, že ste v mojom dome."

„Tak vo vašom dome?!" zopakovala pohŕdavo. „Myslela som, že vaším domov je skôr cela v Azkabane, keďže ste tam strávili toľko času." _Radšej brzdi, Grangerová, _pomyslel som si. Nemyslite si, celkom som sa zabával na tom, ako to otcovi natrela, ale veľmi dobre som vedel, že si s ním neradno začínať. Ľahko stratí kontrolu nad hnevom a je vážne schopný ublížiť jej. Nieže by som mu to dovolil...

„Ospravedlňte ma, potrebujem sa nadýchať čerstvého vzduchu." Bez ďalších slov sa odsunula od stola a prenasledovaná vražedným pohľadom môjho otca, sa vytratila zo salóna.

Hermiona

Musela som vypadnúť, začínala som mať pocit, že sa tam udusím. Alebo, že Malfoyovmu otcovi rozbijem ten tanier o hlavu. Hrozne nepríjemný človek! Rovnako ako jeho mama, a to som si o nej myslela, že ona je tá rozumnejšia. Vyšla som zo salóna a náhlila sa po chodbe hľadajúc dvere von, zúfalo som potrebovala kyslík. Narazila som na pár dverí, ale žiadne neviedli na vzduch. Mala som chuť kričať, prečo musí byť tento prekliaty dom také bludisko?!

Ocitla som sa na nejakej ďalšej chodbe, ako, to vôbec netuším. Na jej konci boli dvere, tak som stisla kľučku a hneď ma ovalil letný vzduch. Poriadne som sa nadýchla, akoby som sa vynorila z hlbokej vody a naplnila pľúca čerstvým vzduchom. Hneď mi bolo lepšie, aj tá otravná, ťaživá bolesť na hrudi zmizla. Vonku ešte nebola tma, ale slnko už zapadalo a obloha pomaly prechádzala z modrej do tmavosivej. Už tak dlho som nevidela západ slnka...

Sadla som si na zoschnutú trávu a dívala sa ako slnko mizne za horizontom. Nie je to zvláštne, že nás tak fascinuje len obyčajná ohnivá guľa, ktorá nás o niekoľko stoviek rokov pravdepodobne aj tak zabije? Uch, Merlin, ja a moje sprosté, filozofické otázky. Nemôžem si proste len vychutnať chvíľu ticha a samoty?

Zrejme nie, pretože som počula, ako sa otvorili dvere a niekto vyšiel za mnou von.

„Teba asi načisto omrzel život!" spustil Malfoy hneď na úvod. Hej, chcieť si v tichosti dopozerať západ slnka by bolo asi moc. Vzdychla som si.

„Ak si mi prišiel povedať, že sa mám isť ospravedlniť, tak si sem išiel zbytočne." Rozhodne sa neospravedlním, pýtali si to. Oni by mali povedať prepáč mne.

„Žartuješ?! Konečne im niekto zrazil hrebienok," odvetil, čím ma úplne zaskočil a sadol si vedľa mňa.

„Som v šoku. Ty, taký ockov maznáčik a neštve ťa, že som mu papuľovala?!" Áno, viem, mala by som byť k nemu milá, on mi predsa nič nespravil. Okrem toho, že ma sem dotiahol proti mojej vôli.

„Grangerová, sklapni a nekaz mi dobrú náladu!" zahriakol ma. „Pohľad na môjho otca, ako ho ide rozhodiť od hnevu by ma nikdy neštval, skôr tešil." Udivene som naňho pozrela. Díval sa na miznúce slnko a uškŕňal sa od ucha k uchu.

„Wau, neskutočne si sa zmenil."

Vrátila som sa na izbu, vážne som už netúžila byť v prítomnosti Malfoyovcov, a zrejme ani Malfoy nie, pretože išiel tiež. Hodil sa na posteľ, ja som si zobrala pyžamo a odišla sa osprchovať. Potrebovala som zo seba zmyť všetku tú ťažobu a strach. Strávila som tam takmer pol hodinu, kým som sa konečne zbavila spomienok na Bellatrix, na tú bolesť a pocit bezmocnosti. Na chvíľu, keď som sa vážne bála, že zomriem.

„Už dosť, sakra!" zavrčala som a zastavila vodu. Narobila som v kúpeľni poriadnu saunu. Hodila som na seba kraťasy a tričko pričom som sa vyhýbala pohľadu na svoje ľavé predlaktie a bleskovo sa vrátila do izby. Malfoy už ležal zababušený v posteli. Stuhla som. Do riri, úplne som zabudla na tento drobný detail. Spoločná izba znamená aj spoločnú posteľ. A, Merlin, ja som sa obliekla vážne nevhodne! Zahryzla som si do pery a uzamkla nepríjemné myšlienky do zadnej časti mysle, teraz som mala iné problémy.

Malfoy otvoril oči a pozrel na mňa.

„Grangerová, dúfam, že o mne nemáš hriešne myšlienky," zatiahol. „Vieš, že by som sa ťa nedotkol." Debil, egoistický kretén! Zazrela som naňho a prešla k druhej strane postele. Je načase ukázať mu, že nie vždy sa všetko točí okolo neho.

„Už len s tebou by som mala neslušné myšlienky," odfrkla som si a zaľahla do postele. Páni, bola taká mäkká príjemná, že som hneď pocítila aká som unavená. Zatvorila som oči, ale silné svetlo, ktoré vládlo v miestnosti mi nedovolilo ponoriť sa do ríše snov.

„Zhasni svetlo," požiadala som ho. Žiadna odozva. Do hája, veď ešte nemôže spať! „Čo si hluchý, Malfoy?! Zhasni to svetlo."

„Tebe vadí, tak si ho zhasni sama," zamrmlal. Ako keby on dokázal spať pri zažatom svetle, idiot.

„Nemôžeš proste-"

„Nie," odvetil a potom ma doslova zhodil z postele. Natlačil sa na mňa a ja som sa rozpleštila na zemi.

„Si ty normálny?!" skríkla som.

„Áno, presne tak, Grangerová, krič, nech ťa začujú moji rodičia." Zavrčala som. Bohovia, toto je taký odporný chlap! Vážne mi toto ešte včera chýbalo? Asi som musela byť sfetovaná.

Zdvihla som sa, zhasla to prekliate svetlo a snažila sa dostať do postele. Problém bol, že teraz bola v izbe tma ako vo vreci a keďže som si ledva dovidela na konček nosa, zakopla som o niečo na podlahe, najskôr svoju tašku, a zrútila sa do postele. Rovno na Malfoya. Ako sa dalo očakávať, rozrehotal sa na plné kolo. Vrazila som mu päsťou do žalúdka.

„Drž hubu," zasyčala som výhražným tónom. „Mám ti pripomenúť, že to nie ja mám vytetovanú tvár svojej drahej polovičky na zadku?!" Ha, moje eso v rukáve! Zmĺkol a v očiach sa mu zalesklo- to som videla dokonca aj v tej tme.

Zrazu ma zdrapil za ruky a zvalil na moju stranu postele.

„Čo do pekla...?" vyhŕkla som. Ruky mi držal po stranách hlavy a tesne sa na mňa tisol svojím telom. Pred pár hodinami som ho videla nahého, takže mi bolo jasné, že to pevné, čo sa na mňa tlačí, sú jeho svaly. Tep aj dych sa mi začal zrýchľovať.

„Buď ticho, Grangerová, ak zobudíš mojich rodičov, neručím za seba," zašepkal varovným tónom. „Nehovoriac o tom, čo ti spravím, ak niekomu povieš o tom tetovaní." Vedela som, že len netára do vetra. Poznám ho, ak by som to vykecala, ublížil by mi- fakt, že som žena by tento krát veľmi nezavážil. Napriek tomu som nemala strach, po toľkých vyhrážkach, čo som už vo svojom živote počula, ma už niečo také nerozhádzalo. Ale teraz to bolo akési iné. Nie len, že som nemala strach, ja som si to celkom užívala.

„Prečo, veď je také pekné!" zatiahla som. Malfoy zavrčal a silnejšie ma zatlačil do prikrývok. Ďakovala som Merlinovi, že je v izbe tak temno a nemôže vidieť ako sa červenám. To jeho vypracované telo... Začínalo mi byť riadne teplo.

„Neprovokuj ma, Grangerová," zavrčal.

„Ale mňa baví provokovať ťa." Uvedomovala som si tú tesnú vzdialenosť medzi nami, našimi perami. Dostala som chuť urobiť niečo šialené.

Zdvihla som bradu, provokujúc ho, vyzívajúc. Videla som, že sa prestal mračiť a pohľadom zablúdil k mojim perám. Pootvorila som ich. Netuším, čo ma to posadlo, možno som sa zbláznila alebo len vypila priveľa vína, ale chcela som, aby to urobil, dúfala som v to. Bola som zvedavá aký je to pocit bozkávať ho. Áno, už sme sa dvakrát pobozkali, ale to boli len minútové bozky z donútenia. Toto bola úplne iné situácia.

„Potom si masochistka," zamrmlal a- zdalo sa mi to alebo sa ku mne vážne sklonil?! Páni, on to snáď vážne urobí! Srdce začalo pumpovať na plný výkon a všetka ta krv mi hučala v ušiach, pľúca prestali pracovať... _Dýchaj, musíš dýchať! _pripomínala som si v duchu.

„To si už tuším raz hovoril," šepla som. Vážne bol akosi blízko, jeho dych ma šteklil na pokožke a intenzívna vôňa mi udierala do nosa. Zdvihla som bradu ešte vyššie, stále mi prišlo, že je _príliš _ďaleko. Pre Merlinove gate, ja som sa asi vážne pomiatla! Ale tým sa budem zaoberať potom.

Dvere sa prudko otvorili a zaliali izbu matným svetlom, ktoré tú intímnu chvíľu dokonale pokazilo. Prekvapene som zažmurkala. Malfoy ma pustil, no neprestával na mňa užasnuto hľadieť. Spamätala som sa ako prvá a posadila sa. Vo dverách stála Malfoyova mama a zarazene na mňa civela.

„Ehm, prepáčte, že vás ruším, len som vám chcela oznámiť, že zajtra ráno skočíme do Šikmej uličky, doladiť posledné úpravy na vašich šatách na večierok," poinformovala ma. Sakra, úplne som na ten blbý večierok zabudla!

„Uch, áno, dobre," dostala som zo seba. Narcissa prikývla a vycúvala z miestnosti. Tak sa zdá, že zajtra ma nečaká o nič lepší deň ako dnes.

Unavene som sa zvalila do postele. Cítila som na sebe Malfoyov pohľad, no ignorovala som ho. Hanbila som sa za to, čo som skoro urobila, ale najviac za to, že som to _chcela. _Takto je to asi zakaždým, keď sa ocitne v mojej blízkosti, keď mám vypité, preto sme asi zakaždým skončili spolu v posteli. To ako vážne, teraz sa nad tým budem zamýšľať?! Uf, potrebujem sa vyspať. Ale predtým...

„Malfoy...?"

„Hm?" zahmkal na odpoveď. Pomkla som sa doľava, nohami nahmatala jeho boky a silno kopla.

„Hej!" zvolal, ale už nijako nedokázal zabrániť gravitácii. Jeho blízke stretnutie s podlahou sa rozľahlo v celej izbe. Okej, tak teraz už môžem ísť v pokoji spať.

**Tak, čo hovoríte? :D Páčila sa nová kapitola? :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Poznámka autora**

**Prepáčte, že som vás nechala čakať dlhšie ako zvyčajne, ale mala som hektický týždeň. Našťastie, sú prázdniny, čo značí fúru času na písanie a čerpanie inšpirácii :D Hádam sa mi teda podarí pridávať častejšie ;) Užite si novú kapitolu a som zvedavá na vaše názory :D Užite si čítanie. Btw, ďakujem za všetky reviews, už vážne netuším, čo povedať, tak len zopakujem ako veľmi si to cením a ako strašne vás všetkých zbožňujem :D Bez vás by som nebola nič. **

**16.**

Hermiona

„Už idem!" zavolal ženský hlas z útrob obchodu, keď zvonček pri dverách ohlásil príchod nového zákazníka. S Narcissou sme vstúpil dnu a o chvíľu sa k nám pripojila aj menšia, zvráskavená čarodejnica.

„Vitajte, pani Malfoyová a slečna Grangerová," úctivo nás pozdravila madam Malkinová. Už som ju niekoľko rokov nevidela, šokovalo ma, ako veľmi sa zmenila. Vyzerala akoby zostarla minimálne o pätnásť rokov a to nemohla byť staršia ako pani Weasleyová. Zdá sa, že vojna zanechala na niektorých aj fyzické stopy.

„Zdravím, madam Malkinová," odzdravila som s úsmevom.

„Sú šaty pripravené na skúšku?" opýtala sa Narcissa chladne. Stále ma dosť vytáčalo, že sa k ostatným ľuďom správa tak z vrchu.

„Áno, sú vzadu," prikývla krajčírka. „Nasledujte ma."

V zadnej časti obchodu som tuším ešte nikdy nebola. Vlastne si myslím, že som sem vkročila len párkrát za život, keď som mala módnu emergenciu, ako to volá Ginny. Nevedela som, že je to tu také obrovské. Akoby som sa ocitla v obrovskom Primarku, ktorý je na Oxfort Street. Všade ležali figuríny s kusmi oblečenia, regály, vešiaky a krabice plné šatstva a doplnkov od výmyslu sveta. Myslím, že som zazrela aj šál z myších kožuchov, ktorý mi pripomenul Hagrida a jeho krtí kabát. Možno by som mu mohla dať ten šál na Vianoce nech má komplet.

„Tu sú," oznámila madam Malkinová. Odtrhla som zrak od okolia a zahľadela sa na figurínu, ktorá mala na sebe moje šaty. Úplne som stratila reč. Boli prekrásne! Jednoduchá splývavá sukňa s rozparkom, bez rukávové, so širokými ramienkami a výstrihom do V, po bokoch sa ťahala čipka, čo im dodávalo rafinovanosť. Ale najviac som si zamilovala ich farbu, boli z čiernej látky, ktorá prechádzala do tmavo fialovej. Niečo také som ešte v živote nevidela.

Pripadala som si ako v mrákotách, keď som naťahovala ruku, aby som sa tej krásy mohla dotknúť. Normálne som sa bála, že nahmatám len vzduch a obraz šiat sa rozplynie ako fatamorgána. Nestalo sa tak. Na dotyk boli jemné a hladké, rozpoznala som, že je to satén. Krása, jednoducho krása!

Madam Malkinová, ktorá sa zasmiala môjmu úžasu, sa spýtala: „Chcete si ich vyskúšať?" Bez zaváhania som prikývla.

Už ste niekedy mali pocit, že keď ste si niečo obliekli, zrazu ste sa cítili ako nejaká bohyňa alebo proste niekto dôležitý? Mať na sebe tieto šaty bol presne takýto pocit. Sukňa bola trochu pridlhá, ale inak mi sadli ako uliate. Trochu som sa obávala či mi nebude priveľký výstrih, no bol ako stvorený na moje prsia, strih mi zase zdôraznil útly pás a ženské boky. Cítila som sa sexy a zároveň elegantne. Divné, ja viem.

„Sú nádherné," rozplývala som sa a nedokázala spustiť oči z môjho odrazu v zrkadle. Mala som nutkanie obzrieť sa aj odzadu, ale keďže do mňa madam Malkinová práve strkala špendlíky, zavrhla som to ako zlý nápad.

„To sú, najkrajšie aké som kedy ušila," prisvedčila madam Malkinová. „Pani Malfoyová ich pre vás navrhla osobne."

Moja bublina spľasla a tvrdo som pristála na zemi.

„Pani Malfoyová?!" zopakovala som neveriacky. Nemôže byť pravda, Narcissa Malfoyová na mňa plytvala svojím drahocenným časom, aby mi navrhla tie najkrajšie šaty na svete?! Veď ma neznáša! _Chcem pre svojho syna len to najlepšie, _pripomenula som si jej slová. Je možné, že ho miluje tak, že by dokázala tolerovať aj mňa?

Po tom, čo urobila pre Harryho pred tromi rokmi mi bolo jasné, že toho je schopná.

Obzrela som sa na ňu. Sedela obďaleč v malej foteli, pila čaj a listovala Čarodejku. Premkli ma náhle sympatie k žene predo mnou, snažila sa len byť dobrou matkou a zabezpečiť pre syna lepšiu budúcnosť. Tiež ma prepadli výčitky svedomia, že som k nej včera večer bola odporná. Možno jej otázky neboli výsmešné, možno bola vážne len zvedavá. Vzdychla som si. Zdá sa, že budem musieť prehltnúť svoju hrdosť a ospravedlniť sa Malfoyovej mame.

Draco

Moja radosť z toho, že Grangerka vypadla dlho nezotrvala. Uvedomil som si totiž, že som zostal doma sám, len s otcom. S jediným človek, o ktorého prítomnosť som vážne nestál. Keď ženy odišli vybral som sa túlať po dome a zisťovať, čo sa zmenilo. Už uplynul nejaký ten čas odkedy som tu bol naposledy, konkrétne dva roky, čo som sa vrátil z Rokfortu a odsťahoval sa. Nemohol som viac zostať v tomto prekliatom dome, v ktorého základoch bolo tak jasne vyryté zlo a krutosť, ktorá sa v ňom odohrala. Prenasledovali ma výčitky svedomia a nočné mory, viac ako obvykle. To bol hlavný dôvod prečo som sa rozhodol dokončiť školu, znamenalo to aspoň na chvíľu vypadnúť a zabudnúť.

Lenže ani na Rokforte to nebolo oveľa ľahšie. Všetky tie hrôzy, ktorých som tam bol svedkom- Crabbeova smrť, smrť veľkej väčšiny mojich spolužiakov aj členov Rádu, ktorých som poznal, takmer aj moja vlastná smrť. Nikdy asi neprestanem byť dlžný Potterovi za to, že ma zachránil. Predtým ma to neskutočne štvalo, byť zaviazaný svojmu úhlavnému nepriateľovi, ale potom som si uvedomil, že je to nič. Najviac som mu zaviazaný za to, čo urobil potom. Za to, že ma oslobodil od vojny.

_Dobre, Draco, prestaň toľko depkovať. _

V dome sa absolútne nič nezmenilo, dokonca aj vrstva prachu bola rovnako nízka. Domáci škriatkovia sa vážne činili. Asi po hodine prechádzania som za nimi zašiel dole do kuchyne. Bolo ich tam hojne, okolo dvadsať, a všetci usilovne pracovali pri svojom pulte. Pripomenulo mi to Rokfortskú kuchyňu. Keď ma zbadali všetci do jedného odložili hrnce, potraviny či utierky a hlboko sa mi uklonili.

„Prosím vás to nie, neklaňajte sa mi," požiadal som ich. Po vojne sa nezmenil len môj názor na krv ale aj na domácich škriatkov. Videl som ako udatne bojovali a zomierali za nás, a pritom sme sa k nim správala ako k handrám. Vtedy som si povedal, že to musí skončiť.

„Nechcem vás rušiť od práce iba som chcel vedieť, ako sa vám darí."

„Dobre, pane, dobre," pípol jeden z nich. „Pani byť sa k nám správať veľmi pekne. Mi mať v nedeľu deň voľna." Tak to ma zaskočilo, netušil som, že aj mama prehodnotila svoj postoj k služobníctvu. Vzdychol som si, možno by som sa k nej mal začať správať milšie. Koniec koncov, ona mi nikdy nič zlé neurobila. To otec.

Škriatkovia ma začali ponúkať všetkým možným, takže bolo načase odtiaľ vypadnúť. Vybehol som na prvé poschodie a chystal sa odísť do izby a nájsť si nejakú zábavku, kým sa baby vrátia, ale zastavil ma otcov hlas.

„Draco, synak, čo keby sme si dali partiu?" Šach?! To ako vážne chce teraz hrať šach? Do mojich pätnástich to bola taká naša chlapská zábavka, potom však už nemal čas, pretože sa musel venovať svojím smrťožrútskym povinnostiam. Nemal som chuť byť s ním v jednej miestnosti a hrať hry akoby sa nikdy nič nestalo, ale vedel som, že nemôžem odmietnuť. Stále to bol môj otec.

„Prečo nie?" odvetil som.

Usadil som sa do kresla v druhom salóne oproti starodávnej šachovnici, ktorá patrila môjmu pra- pra- neviem koľkokrát pra- starému otcovi. Bol to vážne pekný kúsok, šachovnica aj figúrky boli ručne vyrezávané z osikového dreva. Tento druh dreva sa veľmi často nepoužíva, ale otec mi raz prezradil, že v dobe, v ktorej vyrobili aj túto šachovnicu, sa verilo, že osika pomáha brániť sa proti upírom. Aj tak nechápem, čo by im boli platné šachové figúrky proti upírom.

„Dáš si?" ozval sa otec a ukázal na karafu ohnivej whisky. Čože, otec mi dobrovoľne ponúka alkohol?! Wow. Žeby som sa včera pri páde z postele udrel do hlavy a teraz mal halucinácie?! Uštipol som sa do ruky a nič sa nestalo, takže sa musel zblázniť otec a nie ja.

„Áno, dám."

Obom nám nalial do objemných pohárov a potom si sadol oproti mne.

„Takže...?" nadhodil som. „Tak ako vždy?" Otec prikývol a otočil šachovnicu, tak, aby pred ním stáli čierne figúrky. Odpil som si z pálivej tekutiny, oprel sa lakťami o stehná a preniesol svoju plnú pozornosť na šachovnicu. Hra sa začala. Prvý bol na ťahu otec a spolu s jeho pešiakom sa pustili aj jeho otázky.

„Draco, ja viem, že sme mali pár nezhôd a že sa na mňa stále hneváš, ale vážne si bol ochotný klesnúť tak hlboko, aby si ma pokoril?" Prudko som zdvihol hlavu a zahľadel sa naňho.

„Netuším o čom to hovoríš," okomentoval som to.

„Ale no tak, nebudeme si predsa klamať. Je mi jasné, že tvoj vzťah s tou...Granegrovou nie je v žiadnom ohľade romantický." Pri jej mene zvraštil tvár akoby to bolo niečo nechutné. Pobúrilo ma to.

„Tak za prvé, volá sa Hermiona, za druhé, ja ti neklamem a keby aj, teba do toho vôbec nič nie a za tretie, mýliš sa," pretisol som cez zaťaté zuby.

Zazrel na mňa. „Chceš mi nahovoriť, že si sa dobrovoľne oženil s humusáčkou?!" Strhol som sa pri tom slove. Ten chlap si vážne pýta jednu do zubov!

„Nevolaj ju tak! Nič o nej nevieš a o mne tiež nie," vyštekol som. „Netvár sa teraz, že ti na mne záleží, už odkedy som bol dieťa si ma chcel len manipulovať a využívať vo svoj prospech! Lenže, mám pre teba novinku, už ťa nenechám zneužívať ma ako svoju hračku a je mi ukradnuté, čo si myslíš o Hermione, či to schvaľuješ alebo nie. Je to moja žena, takže sa s tým budeš musieť naučiť žiť! A ak nie, tak láskavo zabudni, že som tvoj syn." Civel na mňa akoby som sa zbláznil. Myslím, že začal uvažovať o tom či nie som zakliaty alebo podobne. Opakom ruky som zhodil svoje figúrky a postavil sa z kresla.

„Rozmyslel som si to, už nemám chuť hrať." Zvrtol som sa a vyšiel odtiaľ. Ak by som tam zostal ešte čo i len chvíľu otec by skončil s rozflákaným ksichtom.

Hermiona

Hneď ako ma madam Malkinová opatrne vyzliekla z tej ošpendlíkovanej nádhery, zamierila som do rohu miestnosti a sadla si oproti pani Malfoyovej. Neobťažovala sa ani zdvihnúť pohľad od svojho časopisu. Zhlboka som sa nadýchla...

„Ospravedlňujem sa," vypadlo zo mňa. „Ospravedlňujem sa za svoju prehnanú reakciu a vážne ma mrzí, ak vás moje slová urazili. Nemala som to v úmysle." Páni, nikdy som si nemyslela, že takéto slová adresujem niekomu z Malfoyovcov. Aký nepredvídateľný len je život.

Narcissa dramaticky pomaly položila šálku a časopis na stôl a pozrela na mňa. Neznášam tento prenikavý Malfoyovský pohľad typu detektor lži! Zakaždým mám pocit, že mi nahliada až do duše.

„Takže už vieš o šatách-"

„O šaty tu nejde!" prerušila som ju. „Teda, iba mi pomohli uvedomiť si niečo, čo som vedela už dávno."

Nadvihla jedno ultra tenké obočie. „A to je čo, ak smiem vedieť?"

„Milujete svojho syna nadovšetko na svete. Až tak, že ste ochotná kvôli nemu riskovať život a klamať Voldemortovi alebo mu tolerovať vzťah s humusáčkou," spustila som. „Ste dobrá a obetavá matka, Narcissa."

Zostala na mňa bez slova civieť a ja som sa preľakla či som to s tým formálnym oslovením trochu neprehnala.

„Chcem pre môjho Draca len to najlepšie," zašepkala zrazu.

„Ja viem, že áno a Draco to vie tiež. Ale musíte pochopiť, že už je dospelý a má svoj život, ktorý chce žiť po svojom. Možno by bolo fajn keby ste mu dali na to priestor." Uf, ja som vážne masochistka! Ale som zvedavá ako hlboko ma nechá ísť, možno mi odhalí svoju pravú tvár.

Z ničoho nič sa jej do očí natlačili slzy. Pre Merlina, ja sa ju tu snažím povzbudiť, nie ju rozplakať! Sakra, sakra, sakra!

„Keď ja sa bojím, že on už ma vo svojom živote nebude chcieť."

„Samozrejme, že bude, ste predsa jeho mama," snažila som sa ju upokojiť. „Je si toho plne vedomý. Keby sa náhodou pokúsil na vás zanevrieť, tak ho nakopem do zadku, ak vás to poteší. Vždy budete u ne- nás vítaná." Usmiala som sa dúfajúc, že si nevšimla moje malé zakoktanie. Zrejme nie, pretože mi úsmev opätovala a oči jej ešte viac zvlhli. Natiahla ku mne ruku a ja som ju bez váhania chytila do svojej.

„Tuším som vás podcenila, slečna Grangerová."

„Prosím, stačí Hermiona."

Z krajčírstva sme odchádzali niečo krátko po obede obe s úsmevom na perách a dobre naladené. Bola som rada, že sa mi trochu otvorila, nebola taká zlá a povrchná, ako sa na prvý pohľad zdá, to všetko musí predstierať kvôli svojmu postaveniu. Nehovorím, že sa z nás hneď stanú priateľky alebo podobne, ale postupom času sa spolu určite naučíme vychádzať. Zaskočili sme ešte do Deravého kotlíka trochu sa osviežiť, a potom sme sa vybrali späť na Manor.

Šli sme kúsok pešo a keď sme prechádzali okolo jedného svadobného salóna, Narcissa odrazu zastala.

„Deje sa niečo?" spýtala som sa jej. Ako zhypnotizovaná hľadela na nádhernú bielu róbu a na moju otázku nereagovala. Znepokojene som sa poobzerala naokolo či na nás nikto nezíza a mala som pocit, že som zazrela záblesk niečoho oranžového za rohom obchodu. Zvraštila som čelo, žeby nás sledovali reportéri? To mi aspoň na chvíľu nemôžu dať pokoj?!

„Aké si mala šaty?" prehovorila zrazu Narcissa. Nechápavo som sa na ňu otočila.

„Čo- och!" došlo mi, že myslí svadobné šaty. „No, brali sme sa na rýchlo, mala som na sebe len sukňu a blúzku." V podstate som neklamala, naozaj som mala tričko a sukňu. Narcissa vyzerala zhrozene.

„Pre drahého Merlina!" zvolala. „To musíme napraviť! Každá žena by sa mala vydávať v poriadnych šatách. Navrhujem, aby sme vám zorganizovali druhú svadbu, tento raz poriadnu." Vyvalila som oči.

„Čože?! Nie, nie, to predsa nie je nutné."

„Ale áno, rada by som bola na svadbe svojho syna," argumentovala. Vzdychla som si, čo jej môžem odoprieť toto želanie? Malfoy je jej jediné dieťa. Bohovia, nenávidím, že som taká dobrosrdečná.

„Čo už s vami, nedokážem vám to odmietnuť."

Zahli sme za roh obchodu- nikto tam nebol, čo ma trochu zmiatlo- a odmiestnili sme sa na Manor. Narcissa zabočila do salóna a ja som sa vybrala aj so šatami do izby, kde sme s Malfoyom prespávali. Dúfala som, že už nie je naštvaný za to, čo sa stalo včera večer. Nepotrebovala som pomstu. Otvorila som dvere na izbe a skoro som sa zabila o kopu kníh a iných vecí porozhadzovaných na zemi. V izbe bol neskutočný bordel akoby sa tam prehnal hurikán. Malfoy sedel na dlážke, chrbtom sa opieral o posteľ a listoval vo veľkej, čiernej knihe.

„Vidím, že si upratoval," prehodila som. Opatrne som si prekliesnila cestu ku skrini a zavesila na ňu šaty. Malfoy sa ani len neobťažoval zdvihnúť hlavu a dať najavo, že vie o mojej prítomnosti.

„Ale no tak," ozvala som sa, „nemôžeš byť ešte stále naštvaný za to, že som ťa skopla z postele!" Stále žiadna reakcia. Žeby bola tá kniha až taká pútavá?

Hodila som sa na posteľ a preliezla na druhú stranu k nemu- usúdila som, že je to bezpečnejšie než riskovať zlomeninu kvôli rozhádzaným predmetom na podlahe. Sadla som si vedľa neho a opatrne mu nezrela cez plece. Nebola to kniha, čo držal, ale starý fotoalbum. Díval sa na jednu konkrétnu fotku, bol na nej prešedivený čarodejník s okuliarmi a drobný chlapec s bielymi vlasmi a širokým úsmevom. Malfoy. Ohromilo ma to, nikdy som Malfoya nevidela usmievať sa, iba protivne sa uškŕňať. Prekvapene som sa naňho pozrela. Hypnotizoval fotku a pôsobil duchom neprítomný, akoby sa v duchu vracal do času, kedy to bolo fotené.

„Malfoy, si v poriadku?" vľúdne som ho oslovila. Nepozrel na mňa, ale aspoň sa konečne odhodlal odpovedať mi.

„To je môj starý otec Abraxas," prehovoril. „Najobľúbenejší člen mojej rodiny."

Zahľadela som sa na fotku. Keď som sa dívala pozornejšie, všimla som si nepatrné črty s Luciusom- ostro rezané rysy a brada, rovnaký nos, ale tam sa podobnosť medzi otcom a synom končila. Abraxas Malfoy nepôsobil tak chladne a kruto, nešiel z neho strach. Naopak, vyzeral sympaticky a milo. Zdvihla som hlavu a zbadala, že Malfoy na mňa hľadí. Smutne som sa usmiala.

„Vyzerá byť milý," povedala som. „Žije ešte?" Odvrátil pohľad a pomaly pokrútil hlavou.

„Zomrel na dračie kiahne v deväťdesiatom šiestom."

„To mi je ľúto, Malfoy." Myslela som to úprimne, vždy je to hrozné, keď stratíme člena rodiny. Ešte takého, ktorého sme tak veľmi milovali.

„Aspoň si si s ním stihol užiť detstvo," snažila som sa odľahčiť atmosféru. Nepáčili sa mi tie reči o smrti. Hlavne nie v tomto dome.

„Nie tak celkom," zavrátil. „Krátko pred nástupom na Rokfort sa s otcom pohádali a zakázal mu sem chodiť. Ten hajzel ma pripravil o každú radosť."

Z ničoho nič zabuchol fotoalbum a hodil ho cez celú miestnosť do steny. Strhla som sa od prekvapenia.

„Malfoy, pre Merlina!" zvolala som a chytila mu ruky, ktoré zaťal do pästí. „Upokoj sa." Dýchal zrýchlene a vyzeralo to, že by niekomu najradšej rozbil nos. Najskôr svojmu otcovi.

„To je v poriadku, upokoj sa," chlácholila som ho.

„Ako to môže byť v poriadku?! Zničil mi život!" vybuchol. „Slepo som sa oddal jeho predsudkom, veril, že všetko, čo vyznáva je správne! A on ma pri tom celý čas vodil za nos a využíval ma. Kvôli nemu, kvôli tomu, čo zo mňa urobil, nenávidím sám seba!" Znel zúfalo, zúfalo, zlomene a... úprimne. Ohromilo ma to, nikdy by som si nemyslela, že takúto slabosť prejaví práve predo mnou. Vlastne, ešte pred pár rokmi som verila, že má srdce z kameňa. Blbosť, čo?!

„To nie je pravda-" začala som, ale prerušil ma.

„Ale je to pravda, čo to nevidíš?! Všetky tie veci, čo som povedal, čo som urobil, boli len preto, že som chcel, aby bol na mňa hrdý, aby som sa mu zavďačil!" kričal. „Myslel som si, že mu na mne záleží, že aj on má nejaké srdce. Lenže jemu nešlo o mňa, len potreboval niekoho, kto by zaňho vykonal špinavú robotu." Dívala som sa naňho a nemohla som si pomôcť, bolo mi ho ľúto. Vyzeral taký zronený a zranený. Oči sa mu leskli a mne došlo, že nemá ďaleko od toho, aby sa rozplakal. Došiel mi vzduch, Malfoy a plakať?! Zdá sa, že aj to najkamenejšie srdce sa dokáže zlomiť.

„Podviedol ma," zašepkal chrapľavým hlasom. „Hnusne ma podviedol-" To ako sa celý triasol a hlas sa mu lámal... to už bolo proste priveľa. Moje srdce tiež nie je z ľadu. Omotala som okolo neho ruky a stiahla si ho do náručia.

Zmeravel, no neodtiahol sa, čo som brala ako dobré znamenie. Sama som len ťažko dokázala uveriť tomu, čo som urobila. Je to Malfoy, nepotrebuje moju ľútosť takže som za plus pokladala, že mi v momente nerozbil fasádu.

„To je v poriadku," zašepkala som. „Už ti nemôže klamať, nemôže ťa podvádzať. Je to v poriadku." Netuším prečo to robím, prečo chcem, aby mu bolo lepšie? Čo mám ja z jeho bolesťou?! Mám dosť svojej vlastnej. Och, prečo len musím byť taká sentimentálna?! Nenávidím pohľad na ľudí, ktorý trpia, aj keď tá osoba je Draco Malfoy. Aj on je len človek z mäsa a kostí, rovnako ako ja.

Netrvalo dlho a Malfoy sa poddal. Oprel sa o mňa a opatrne obtočil okolo mňa svoje ruky. Asi mu dodalo odvahu, že som sa neodtiahla, pretože sa zrazu na mňa celý navalil a zovrel ma tak tuho až to bolelo. Ešteže som na bolesť zvyknutá. Ani jeden z nás nič nehovoril, proste sme tam len tak sedeli, objímali sa a ja som začala uvažovať nad tým, že tento chlap možno nikdy nebol taký za akého som ho považovala. Celé tie roky, čo so ku mne správal ako hovädo, možno to nebolo všetko z jeho vôle. Čo ak len proste bol taký, pretože musel, pretože ho tak vychovali a už od mala ho k tomu viedli, pretože si myslel, že tak je to správne? Možno som mu príliš krivdila. Nedokážem si ani len predstaviť aký je to hrozný pocit musieť si zaslúžiť lásku vlastných rodičov. Začala som Malfoya ľutovať, no skrsla vo mne nádej, že teraz možno konečne spoznám pravú tvár chlapca, ktorý bol v tom všetkom nevinne.

Až zaklopanie na dvere nás donútilo odrhnúť sa od seba. Nemala som chuť pustiť ho, potreboval oporu, ale niekto predsa musel ísť otvoriť dvere. Na prahu stál domáci škriatok, ktorý sa mi hneď na úvod hlboko uklonil.

„Pani vás volať k obedu," oznámil a už sa aj pratal preč, nedal mi ani len šancu odmietnuť. Nevedela som či je Malfoy emocionálne schopný zísť dole a čeliť človeku, ktorý má na svedomí jeho trápenie. Otočila som späť na Malfoya, ktorý odrazu stál za mnou a tváril sa... v celku normálne. Nebolo na ňom badať žiadne známky citového zrútenia, ktoré pred chvíľou zažil. _Koľko bolesti už touto maskou zakryl? _zauvažovala som. Nemohla som si pomôcť, začínala som ho vnímať v úplne inom svetle.

„Nemusíme tam ísť," prehovorila som.

„Prečo by sme nešli?" odvetil nezaujato. „Už mi viac ublížiť nemôžu."

Draco

Nikdy som nepatril k ľuďom, ktorí stoja o ľútosť, ale keď ma Grangerová objala v snahe upokojiť ma, nedokázal som si pomôcť, poddal som sa. Po takom dlhom čase, čo som sa snažil hrať úlohu vyrovnaného mladého muža mi dobre padlo vedieť, že nie som sám, že mám niekoho, o koho sa môžem oprieť. Doslova. Nikdy by som si nepomyslel, že to bude Grangerová, ale čo narobím, život je plný prekvapení.

Naobedovali sme sa s mojimi rodičmi- celú tú dobu som sa snažil nedívať na otca, pretože by som bol schopný hodiť po ňom hoci aj stoličku- a potom už čas ubiehal neúprosne rýchlo. Večierok sa mal začať pred šiestou, ale moja mama trvala na to, aby sme s prípravami začali už o druhej. Vždy bola veľký pedant. Pomáhal som jej, ako sa dalo, aj Grangerová, prekvapilo ma ako dobre si rozumeli. Len včera to vyzeralo, že by si najradšej navzájom vyškriabali oči. Že by som niečo zmeškal?

O piatej, keď už bolo všetko dokonale vystrojené na večierok, sme sa pobrali do izieb prichystať aj seba. Bol to menší trapas, pretože máme s Grangerovou spoločnú izbu a obaja sme sa potrebovali prezliecť. Nakoniec sa však Grangerkina hrdosť nezaprela a vyhodila ma z izby, aby sa mohla pripraviť. Zaskočilo ma, že ma to vôbec nežralo tak, akoby malo. Našiel som si voľnú hosťovskú izbu oproti a v pokoji a tichu si prezliekol svoj najlepší značkový oblek, ktorý som vlastnil. Mal som ich kopu- odkedy pracujem na Ministerstve úplne som im prepadol- ale tento bol so všetkých môj najobľúbenejší. Prečo? Asi, že to bol môj prvý a no, bol to darček.

Bol som hotový oveľa skôr ako mama alebo Grangerová. Aké prekvapivé, čo?! Zišiel som teda do veľkého salóna, kde som dnes hral s otcom šach a netrpezlivo pochodoval hore dolu. Na dlhých, bielo vyzdobených stoloch ležali misy všakovakých pokrmov a karafy nápojov, no nedovolil som si z ničoho uchmatnúť. Keď som bol malý a na Manore sa chystala nejaká akcia, zvykol som to robiť a zakaždým ku mne pribehol nejaký domáci škriatok a kopol ma do holene. Poviem vám, horšiu bolesť som v živote nezažil. Teda, aspoň to som si vtedy myslel.

Desať minút pred šiestou sa začali schádzať prví hostia. Ako prví dorazili starí rodinní priatelia, Fornemovci. Bol to postarší manželský pár s orlími nosmi a vysoko zdvihnutými hlavami. Pri pohľade na nich mi hneď bolo jasné, aký typ večierka to bude- nóbl a snobský. Grangerovej sa to určite nebude páčiť.

„Pán a pani Fornemovci," privítal som ich s falošnou zdvorilosťou. Tých dvoch som nikdy moc nemusel.

„Draco, no teda, aký len fešák z teba vyrástol," polichotila mi pani Fornemová. Škoda, že ona vyzerá ako stará ježibaba, rovnako ako pred rokmi. Usmial som sa a v duchu si úprimne želal, aby si mama pohla a zišla sem dole čo najskôr. Nestál som o prítomnosť týchto ľudí.

Ďalej dorazili Nottovci, Parkinsovci, Higgsovci, Puceyovci, Greengrasovci, Flintovci, Zabiniovci, proste všetky rodiny, ktoré niečo znamenajú. A ktoré patrili do Slizolinu. Dom plný slizolinčanov a jedna chrabromilčanka, to dopadne zaujímavo. Mama našťastie prišla o päť minút neskôr a uchránila ma tak pred útrpnou pretvárkou. Kývol som na pozdrav len Theovi, ktorí si tesne pri sebe držal Pansy, ktorá sa na mňa zoširoka usmiala, Adrianovi a Daphne Greengrasovej. S Balisom som sa stretol len na moment, pretože mi hneď zdrhol k stolom s občerstvením. Nenažranec jeden!

Oprel som sa o rám dverí chrbtom k príchodiacej spoločnosti dúfajúc, že splyniem s davom a nik si ma nevšimne. Navyše, čakal som tam na Grangerovú, tá ženská si vážne dávala načas. Už som myslel, že tam vystojím dieru, keď sa spoza mňa ozval povedomý hlas: „Vidím, že ešte stále nosíš ten oblek odo mňa." Zmeravel som, nie, to nemôže byť... Otočil som sa a predo mnou v celej svojej usmievavej kráse stála Scarlett.

**Ták, čo vravíte? :D Scarlett, hm, čo myslíte, ako zareaguje Hermiona, keď ju tam uvidí? Bude žiarliť alebo jej to bude jedno? A čo Draco, podľa vás znova podľahne citom k svojej láske z minulosti? :D Dajte mi vedieť ;) A čo hovoríte na Dracovo zrútenie? **


End file.
